


Run Away Home

by Underpaid_Waitress



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Amy gets kind of jealous, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I'm not good at tagging, Knuckles is a good bro, Sci-Fi, Science, Slight High School AU, Sonic and Tails are brothers by blood, Team Chaotix are here too, a little bit of slice of life, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underpaid_Waitress/pseuds/Underpaid_Waitress
Summary: Human AU. Ever since their parents died Sonic and Tails life has never been the same. After Sonic gets fired from his job he meets Doctor Robotnik who offers him a new job as one of his lab rats. For the first time in a long time things seem to be going well for the brothers, however, things not as they seem. How far are you willing to run to protect someone you care about?
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna & Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Slight Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 23
Kudos: 109





	1. Just Another Friday

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Originally I wrote this when I was like 16 in high school and posted it on my fanfiction.net account. I am now in college. I’ve decided to revisit this story and post it on my AO3 account with some major edits. All of the chapters are pre-written but need a lot of editing so I can’t say how consistent updates will be, especially with myself attending college. Something I want to get out the way is that while Amy is 12 in the sega universe here she’s 15. Everyone else is same age as their canon counterparts. Vector is still 20, he stayed back...twice so he’s still attending high school as a super super senior. Also in this AU Tails is Sonic's brother by blood not his surrogate brother. Same goes for Amy and Cream, they are sisters by blood. I don’t know how often I’ll update, depends on when I have free time to edit the chapters, some of which have to be rewritten because high school me was an incoherent mess. Alright, on with the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Tails face another day of school and life. Same as usual....except today things are different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Originally I wrote this when I was like 16 in high school and posted it on my fanfiction.net account. I am now in college. I’ve decided to revisit this story and post it on my AO3 account with some major edits. All of the chapters are pre-written but need a lot of editing so I can’t say how consistent updates will be, especially with myself attending college. With that out of the way I hope you enjoy.

Sonic was woken up by the most dreaded sound every teenager had to deal with. Their alarm going off. He lifted his hand that had been hanging off the side of the bed and continued to smack the poor phone until he heard it clatter to the ground and finally the noise stopped. Whether the noise had stopped because he had successfully hit the off button or because his phone had finally broke after so many plummets was up for debate, but at least it was quiet.

He let out a sigh and forced his body away from the comfort of his bed. The 15 years old got dressed in a blue T-shirt and jeans before making his way toward his younger brothers room.

When he got there he found his little brother fast asleep at his desk. In one hand he was holding a wrench and in the other a little engine. Sonic would have found the scene before him cute if it wasn’t for the fact that his brother was supposed to be in bed, not passed out at his desk.

“Hey Miles, get up,” Sonic said while gently shaking him.

“Sonic, I told you not to call me that,” The strawberry blonde whined, his eyes still closed.

Sonic rolled his eyes, “I’m sorry, what I meant to say was get up, Tails.”

“That’s better,” Tails said as he let out a small yawn. He lifted his head up from the desk and rubbed his eyes.

“Get dressed buddy, I’ll have breakfast ready in a bit,” Sonic said as he turned to leave, but not before pulling off a bolt that was stuck to his brothers face.

As Sonic made his way downstairs he stopped to look at a picture on the wall. It showed Sonic, a younger Sonic and Tails accompanied by a man with spiky blue hair and a woman with soft, fluffy strawberry blonde hair.

“Another day of school and work. Wish me luck,” Sonic with a soft smile before going down the rest of the stairs and walking into the kitchen to start making breakfast. By the time he had finished Tails was was in the kitchen wearing a white shirt with orange long sleeves and blue jeans along with old hand-me-down red converse that he had gotten from his older brother.

“Miles, what did I say about working on your inventions after bedtime?” Sonic scolded as he slid a fried egg onto the youngsters plate.

“Sorry Sonic but I’m trying to make it so my plane can go even faster than before!” Tails exclaimed.

“You mean your toy-plane?” Sonic ignored the dirty look his brother gave him at the word ‘toy’ and continued, “Tails, you know school comes first.”

The eight year-old deflated a little,“I know, but it’s not like I’m missing anything. I already know everything they’re teaching me anyways.”

“Tails I know that but if you start falling asleep in class than your teacher is going to want to talk to mom and dad and-”

“I know. I know,” Tails responded, frowning. He knew where his brother was going with this.

Sonic cringed. Maybe mentioning them, especially so early in the morning, wasn’t such a good idea “I suppose I’ll let it slide just this once but only because I feel like being generous today.”

Tails’s frown vanished in an instant, now replaced with a smile, “Thank you, Sonic!”

After breakfast the two started to make their way towards the elementary school. The pair walked over to the schools front steps before stopping.

“See you after school, Tails,” Sonic said as he turned to leave. Tails grabbed Sonics hand. The teen stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

“I don’t wanna go to school,” Tails whimpered, his eyes wide and innocent with a look that would put a puppy begging for food to shame.

Sonic winced. He normally liked to think he had good self control when it came to his little brothers wants but in reality he had a hard time saying no to him, especially when he whipped out the puppy-dog eyes. He screwed his eyes shut and turned his head away so he wouldn’t lose his resolve.

“Look bud, I know you don’t want to go but you have to. It's the law. Just go to school for today and after you get out we can go and get ice cream, okay?”

“But Sonic don’t you have work after school?

Sonic mentally slapped himself. He couldn’t believe he had almost forgotten. Some responsible guardian he was, “Then I’ll have Knuckles take you. I really have to head off before I’m late.I’ll see you later,” Sonic said as he started to walk away.

“Bye Sonic!” Tails replied before reluctantly walking into the building.

Sonic waited until he was off school grounds before taking a look at his watch. First period started in 5 minutes.

“Oh Crap!” He exclaimed as he broke out into a sprint.

* * *

Amy sighed as her English teacher droned on and on about something she didn’t care about, especially not first thing in the morning. She didn’t understand the point of being forced to take the class when all it did was make the language she had been speaking all her life more confusing.

A dull buzzing sound emitted from her pink gold cell phone she had stashed in her purse. She quickly glanced at the teacher to make sure she wasn’t looking before taking a peak to see who had texted her. It was Sonic.

Amy I’m outside of the school can u create a distraction while I climb through the window

Amy resisted the urge to groan. That was the 7th time this month her or one of their other friends had to create some sort of diversion so he could sneak in.

What do u expect me 2 do

I don’t know but think of something quick

Resisting the urge to huff in frustration she scrolled through her contacts until she reached the one she was looking for.

Vector, Sonic needs our help. Can u cause a distraction outside the room so Ms. White has to leave for a couple minutes?

A couple seconds later she got a response.

Wats in it 4 me

You’ll get free cookies from my mom's bakery for a week

Deal!

Amy clicked her phone off and was about to slip it back into her purse when it was suddenly snatched away.

“Ms. Rose, our school has a strict no cell phones in class policy!” Her teacher reprimanded.

“But, but,” She started.

“I’ll have to confiscate this! You can have it back at the end of the class.”

Amy let out a weak “Yes Ma’am,” and she looked down at her shoes. Sulking over her taken phone.

A couple minutes passed by without interruption before the sound of something or someone being pushed up against the lockers was heard followed by a certain someone yelling, “YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG GANGSTER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”

Ms. White ran out of the room and immediately started screeching at those “hooligans” as she put it.

Amy jumped when she heard a tapping coming from the window next to her desk. Sonic waved at her from the other side with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. She opened the window for him.

“Thanks Amy,” Sonic said as he crawled through the window.

Amy ignored the fluttery feeling in her chest and glared at him. “You owe me. Thanks to you I don’t get my phone back until the end of class! Why is it so difficult for you to get to school on time!”

“Relax, it won't happen again,” Sonic said, shrugging her complaints off as he sauntered over to his desk.

“That’s what you said last time,” Amy huffed, plopping back down in her seat.

* * *

“Sonic are you okay?” Knuckles asked, sitting down next to his friend at their chosen lunch table.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” Sonic mumbled.

“Because your head is crushing your sandwich.”

Sonic picked his head up. Espio who had been sitting there quietly reading a book let out an amused chuckle.

“You know Espio, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat anything,” Sonic commented.

“I can go days without food,” He replied not looking up from his book.

“Really? Tails and I can’t go 5 minutes without food.”

“By the way Espio where’s Vector?” Knuckles asked just as Amy sat down.

“He’s been suspended again. Apparently him and Mighty were fighting. When I asked what he had done this time he just said something about free cookies.”

Amy almost choked on her milk.

“Hm...wonder what that’s about,” Sonic said.

“Yeah ...hehehehe...I wonder…” Amy commented, a nervous laugh escaping her as she looked away. Oh dear god, what had she done?

“By the way Knuckles, I was wondering if you could take Tails out for ice cream after school. I have plans.”

“Why can’t you do it?”

“I’m just busy alright.”

“You're always busy. Seriously what could you be doing that’s making you late for school so much and made you have to skip out on joining track?” Knuckles asked.

Sonic opened his mouth to respond only to be cut off.

“Oh lay off will you.”

The others turned to see Rouge Bat leaning on their table next to Knuckles.

“Hi knuxy,” Rouge said with a wink.

“Rouge,” He responded in a deadpanned voice. He turned his head away so her slightly exposed cleavage wasn’t in his face. How she always got away with breaking the school dress code was beyond him.

“What are you doing here Rouge?” Amy asked. She never had a problem with the white haired student, but with Sonic sitting right there and Rouge's breasts being so prominent Amy couldn’t help but feel a little jealous.

“Well Sonic over here was being picked on by Knuxy so I thought I’d stop by and put an end to it,” Rouge responded before winking at Sonic.

“The only thing you need to put an end too is your shoplifting. I know you're the ones that's been stealing from all those jewelry stores you thief,” Knuckles spat.

Rouge gigged flirtatiously, “If you say so,” she said before walking away.

“Jeez! Talk about no dignity” Amy exclaimed angrily.

“So Knuckles, about you and Tails...”

“Yeah I can take the kid out.”

“Thanks Knuckles and I’ll pay you back as soon as I can.”

“Nah, it’s on me. Besides, we both know you’re never going to pay me back anyways.”

* * *

Sonic watched the clock anxiously. Just 5 more minutes until school let out. Once that bell rang Sonic had to book it to his job. His boss never really liked him to begin with and had him scheduled to work at 2:30 today. School got out at 2 and it usually took him about an hour to get to work. He could only hope that his legs would be able to run fast enough so he wasn’t late.

‘Riiiiiinnnnggg!’

Sonic sprang from his seat ready to bolt only to be stopped by his history teacher.

“Mr. Hedgehog, I’d like to have a word with you.”

The teen resisted the urge to just keep running and walking towards the teachers desk.

“Yeah all right but make quick lady, I don’t got all day,” He snapped impatiently.

His teacher gave him a look before pulling a test off of her desk and sliding it in front of the boy, “Can you tell me what this is?”

“...A piece of paper,” Sonic said in a deadpan voice.

“Don’t get smart with me Mr. Hedgehog or else you’ll get a detention.”

“Fine, it’s an F! what about it?”

“Exactly! You got an F on this test just like the others! You’re failing history!” His teacher exclaimed.

“Yeah I know. So what?”

“What happened to the child I taught when I was still an elementary school teacher? You were still a troublemaker yes but at least back then you actually tried.”

“Look Ms. P I hate to say it but I’ve changed. That little boy you knew, is dead. Now I have to go before I’m late for work so see ya Monday!” Sonic exclaimed getting ready to run.

“ Mr. Hedgehog, wait!” Ms. P exclaimed, but it was already too late. Sonic was already out of ear reach.

* * *

The teen wheezed as he pushed himself to go faster. He only had 2 more minutes left to make it to work and else he’d be late. Finally he burst his way through the front doors of Diner he loathed so much.

“I made it…” Sonic manage to say through pants. He quickly composed himself and walked over towards where his notepad and apron where. Just as he got it on his boss called him over.

“Ay kid. get ova ‘ere,”

Sonic scowled before following his bosses orders and walking over to him.

“What is it, sir?” Sonic asked trying to show as much respect to his boss as he could muster. Not because he liked his boss, he hated his boss and the feeling was mutual but more so because he needed a paycheck.

“Look at you, you're a mezz!” His boss pointed out in a condescending voice.

‘You would be too if you had to run 2 miles in the span of 20 minutes,’ Sonic thought.

“Sorry sir, won't happen again.”

Sonic went to leave only for his boss to stop him once again.

“Aye wait a minute. I can’t let you go out in front of our payin’ customers lookin’ like dat.”

Sonic quirked an eyebrow, ”But sir, I’m a waiter,”

Sonics boss got up out of his chair and walked over to him, putting a hand on the teens shoulder (much to his discomfort).

“Look kid. I don’t think your capabilities are best suited here.”

Sonic felt his heart stop.

“What are you saying?”

Sonics boss gave him a wolfish grin.

“I’m saying you're fired.”

It all happened too fast for anyone to comprehend. Once those 4 words left his now ex-employers mouth Sonics fist connected with the man’s face square in the nose causing him to stagger back and fall onto one of the tables, breaking it. Sonic walked towards the door, ready to leave this place for good, but not before making an announcement to all of the customers.

“The hamburger meat was actually horse meat!” With the diner left with a PR disaster as angry customers spit out their food the blue haired teen stormed out.

“Damn it!” Sonic exclaimed hitting a brick wall with his fist.

“What am I gonna do?”

Sonic trudged home, that being the only thing he could think of. When he finally got there he found Tails and Knuckles playing a video game.

“Hi Sonic. You're home early,” Tails commented.

“Yeah the guys at the diner were over staffed so they sent me home for the day,” Sonic replied. He felt horrible for lying to his little brother like that, especially since he trusted him so much but Tails was just a kid. He shouldn’t be worried about Sonics employment issues.

“Man that’s a bummer. So you're not getting paid today?” Knuckles asked.

“Guess not.”

“Hooray! I win again!” Tails exclaimed happily.

“You cheated, didn’t ya squirt!” Knuckles exclaimed playfully. He got the 8 year old in a head-lock and started to noogie him.

Sonic plopped down on the couch. Knuckles released Tails from his torture, stood up and stretched.

“Hey Sonic do you know when your parents are getting home? It’s getting kind of late.”

“Our mom and dad work overtime a lot,” Tails answered flawlessly. Sonic and him had been lying about their parents for so long it came naturally to them

“I see…”

Knuckles felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out he hit answer.

“Hello?....What!...Okay I’m on my way!” Knuckles exclaimed. He hung up the phone and struggled to put his shoes back on.

“Someone almost robbed my dads jewelry store! Probably that dirty jewel thief, Rouge! I gotta go! Bye Sonic! Bye Tails!” He called out as he ran out the door.

“So Tails, did you finish all your homework?” Sonic asked.

Tails (who had turned his attention back to his video game) instantly stiffened. That was all Sonic needed to see.

“Tails…”

“Sonic,homework is so boring! Besides I already know all the answers!”

“Then you should be able to get it done quickly,” Sonic replied.

Tails shut off the video game console and walked to his room, grumbling the whole way.

* * *

Sonic laid awake staring at his ceiling. He just couldn’t sleep. He had just gotten fired from his job. How was he supposed to support himself and Tails? That was their only source of income and finding a job as a teen was harder than ever. Hell, it took him almost a year to find the job he had just lost.

‘Maybe it would be better if me and Tails just went to an orphanage. After all he’s a great kid, I’m sure he’ll get adopted by people who can provide for him better than I ever could.’

Before he could dwell on these thoughts any longer his bedroom door creaked open. Sonic didn’t even have to look to know who it was and what had happened.

“Come here.”

Tails climbed onto the bed getting and snuggled under the covers. Sonic then turned on his side and draped an arm around his baby brother.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked.

“I- I dreamed about the day the fire happened. H-how d-dad sacrificed himself by pushing me out of the w-way a-and t-then when mom told us that she l-loved us before she threw us out the window and-”

The rest of Tails words became unintelligible, his sobs taking over and tears streaming down his face. Sonic rubbed gentle circles on Tails back and whispered ‘it's okay’ in his ear in an attempt to calm him down. Sonic was used to Tails having nightmares about the day their parents died. Despite him being only 4 when it happened and Sonic himself being 11 they both remembered every horrifying detail of that night. The fire happened at a party their parents had brought them too. Someone set the house that the party was being held at on fire and their mother, in an act of desperation, threw Tails and him out the window, saving their lives. The remains of everyone at the party were too charred to be identifiable. That day Sonic and Tails decided to keep their parents death a secret. If they got put into the system they would most likely split up. Sonic couldn’t let that happen. They needed each other.

Eventually Tails’s sobs died down as he cried himself to sleep. Sonic watching his brother with sad eyes. No one would ever be able to understand Tails pain except for him.

He made up his mind. He would find a new job, no matter what!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: First things first, I should point out that even though Amy is 12 in the sega universe here she’s 15. Everyone else is same age as their canon counterparts. Vector is still 20 it’s just that he stayed back...twice so he’s a super super senior. Also in this AU Tails is Sonic's brother by blood not his surrogate brother. Same goes for Amy and Cream, they are sisters by blood. I don’t know how often I’ll update, depends on when I have free time to edit the chapters, some of which have to be rewritten because high school me was an incoherent mess. Please tell me what you think and until next time!


	2. Job Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic begins his search for a new job while running some errands. Tails comes along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Just found out this chapter was written when I was 15. This will be fun to edit. Wish me luck. Why it this getting posted so soon after the first one? Because I had free time...let’s see how long that lasts. Alright, enough talking.

_He was running down a long white hallway with one question going through his mind. ‘Where am I?’ He started to hear yelling in the distance and the further he went into the hall the louder the yelling became. It didn’t take long for him to realize that Tail was the one yelling._

_“S-Sonic!”_

_“Tails!” Sonic yelled running down the hallway faster._

_“Sonic help!” Tails cried out._

_“Tails hold on!” Sonic said running even faster putting his all into it. He had to find Tails. When he finally got to the room his brother he tried to open it but found out it was locked. Sonic started throwing his body against the door trying to break it down. No matter how much he or how forcefully he rammed his body into the door it wouldn’t budge._

_Then the screaming started._

_Sonic felt his heart crack when he heard his little brother let out the most agonizing, blood curdling scream he had even heard. He tried even harder to knock the door down. He kept pulling on the handle hoping that he could open could will it open through brute strength alone._

_Then the screaming stopped._

_And so did Sonics heart._

_“Tails! Tails!” He yelled banging his fists on the door futilely before sliding down onto the floor. Tears cascading down his face as he shouted out in pain_

_Just behind him he heard someone say, “You just weren’t fast enough…”_

* * *

“Sonic!....Sonic!...SONIC!” Tails yelled in his big brother's ear causing him to fall onto the floor.

Sonic picked himself off the floor and glared at the blonde playfully, forgetting entirely about his dream. It didn’t take a genius to figure out Tails thought what had just happened was pretty funny, if his cheeky grin and cackling was anything to go off of.

“You sneaky little gremlin! you're gonna get it!”

Tails let out a small squeak of fear before making a beeline for the door. Despite his efforts Sonic was much faster and caught him with ease. Once he had the blonde in his grasp he started to tickle him mercilessly.

“S-S-Sonic! S-stop it!” Tails begged..

“Only if you say ‘Sonic is the faster, cooler and better looking of the Hedgehog brothers.’

“N-never!”

“Alright then,”

Sonic then intensified his tickling attack. It didn’t take long for Tails to crack.

“Sonic is the faster, cooler and better looking of the hedgehog brothers!”

Sonic stopped his assault and released Tails from his grip. The child looked at his the teen and pouted.

“No fair Sonic, you always catch me.”

“Hey, you said it yourself. I’m cooler, faster and more better looking than you,” Sonic said with a cocky grin.

Tails got back to his feet, pouting. Sonic just ruffled his already messy hair.

“Get dressed, I’m going to get groceries and if I have some money left over we can stop by the hardware store.”

Tails face lit up before deflating, “But Sonic, don’t you have work today?”

‘“My boss decided to give me the day off. Something about me having too many hours, it's fairly complicated and I’d rather not bore you with the details,” Sonic replied coolly. He’d have to pat himself on the back later on for coming up with that little lie so quickly.

Tails seemed to be satisfied with that answer, replying with a “okay” before walking out of Sonics room to go get changed. Sonic closed his door and changed into a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He walked into the bathroom, (where he saw Tails brushing his teeth) and looked in the mirror debating if he should try to comb his messy blue hair to make himself more presentable. He would be on the lookout for potential jobs after all. After thinking some more ge decided that it couldn’t hurt.

Sonic went under the sink and pulled out a tub of hair gel. He was trying to get it to slick his hair back. He looked at his appearance in the mirror and felt quite pleased with how he looked. Suddenly his hair sprung back to its original messy state, causing hair gel to splatter onto the mirror. Tails started to giggle as Sonic shuffled into the kitchen to get some paper towels to clean it. After that Sonic just decided to forget about trying to fix his unruly locks. Once Tails was done brushing his teeth the two left the house. As they approached Station Square Sonic took hold of Tails hand. It was always full of a bunch of people, especially on a Saturday and the last thing the teen needed was to lose a 8-year-old in this sea of people.

While on their way to the grocery store they saw and food-vender and Tails asked if they could get chili-dogs. Sonic was going to say no but realized they hadn’t eaten breakfast. It wasn’t the best option but Sonic caved and bought them each one. Once the food was in his hands and paid for Sonic savored every bite of it. It wasn’t common for him to be able to eat chili dogs with his budget, If he couldn’t find another job immediately then he might just have to stop eating all together.

When they finished the two brothers continued their way to the grocery store. The store Sonic bought food from wasn’t the best. It was on the “bad” side of town, a lot of shady people came here and it wasn’t exactly sanitary, but the food was cheap and the blue haired teen would take what he could get.

Sonic grabbed a carriage and walked over to the canned foods aisle with Tails in tow. Sonic and Tails started to look for dented cans. The dented can where 5 cents cheaper than the ones in good condition.

“Sonic I found one,” Tails said as he extended his arm to grab it only for a cockroach to crawl on top of it. The grade-schooler let out a startled yelp and recoiled his hand in disgust.

The teen sighed in annoyance and continued to search for dented cans. After the two found at least 2 dozen dented cans Sonic moved onto the produce section. It was almost impossible to find fruit and vegetables that weren’t rotten but he’d at least try.

While looking at the apples an overweight woman wearing nothing but a bra and underwear walked by. Sonic made a face as he covered his charges eyes. He didn’t need to see that. When the woman left Sonic removed his hands from his little brother's eyes and Tails went back to looking for edible apples. After getting some fruit Sonic picked up some bread and milk and also some mint candies. Mint candies were Tails favorite food so they came in handy when he needed to bribe him.

When the two got out of the store Sonic looked at what he had left. Three dollars and seventeen cents. Well a promise was a promise. Maybe the kid could buy himself some screws or something. After they dropped their food off back home the two walked into the hardware store. Tails looked around in awe as he soaked in the sight of the tools that laid before him. Most kids his age were into superheros or video game characters, and although Tails did love video games nothing could come close to the love he felt when it came to building things.

While his younger brother looked around Sonic decided to starts browsing himself, not that he planned on really buying anything. While looking at the wooden boards they had on display he saw a sign that caught his eye.

Help wanted!

Where? Central Station Hardware Store.  
Ask owner for more details.

Sonic smiled and sped over to the counter. Behind it was a bored looking kid with acne all over his face reading a comic book. Sonic rang the bed and the kid put down his comic and looked at Sonic was a blank stare.

“Welcome to the Central Station Hardware Store. How may I help you?”

“I was hoping I would be able to speak to your owner,” Sonic said trying to sound polite.

“Sure, just give me a second. Hey Bill!”

“Yeah?” Came a voice from the backroom.

“There’s a customer that wants to see you!”

“Tell him I’ll be out in a sec!”

The teen turned back to Sonic.

“He said he’ll be out in a-”

“I heard,” Sonic replied.

The owner came out a couple seconds later. He was a balding man in his mid 40’s and he smelt of cigarettes and beer. It took all of Sonic’s willpower not to gag or say something.

“Hello their, I’m Bill Cowcher but you can just call me Bill,” the man said extending his hand to Sonic.

Sonic shook his hand and resisted the urge to shiver. The hand felt all sweaty and clammy.

“Nice to meet you Bill. I’m Sonic Hedgehog.”

“Well then what can I do for ya?” Bill asked.

“I saw your ‘help wanted’ sign over there and was wondering if I can fill out an application.”

“Forget the application,” Bill said taking out a pen and notepad, “I’ll just have the interview now.”

After answering a few questions and his personal info such as his age and phone number the interview ended.

“Okay Mr. Hedgehog I’ll call you and let you know if you got the job.”

Before Sonic could utter his ‘thank you’ Tail interrupted him.

“Sonic?”

Sonic looked over and saw Tails behind him. He had a mix of sadness and confusion on his face. Sonic excused himself and walked over to Tails. He knelt down to his level. “What’s wrong buddy?”

“Why are you looking for a job here? What happened to your job at the diner? Did-” Tails paused for a second and looked around before whispering, “Did you get fired?”

‘Shit,’ The teen thought to himself

His mind buzzed as he tried to think of an excuse. Due to his older hesitation in answer Tails came to the conclusion that Sonic did in fact get fired from his old job. Tails sighed and walked up the counter.

“How old do you have to be to work here?” He asked.

“Doesn’t matter to me as long as your punctual,” Bill responded.

Sonic realized what his little brother was doing and stepped in, “Oh no Tails you are not going to get a job.”

“Why not? You have a job.”

“Yeah but I’m 15 and you're a little kid.”

“Am not! Besides we need the money,” Tail argued.

Sonic groaned. “We’ll finish this discussion when we get home,” Sonic said as he grabbed Tails arm. He refused to have this argument in public.

“I’m sorry for all the commotion Bill.”

“Nah it’s fine. This is better than my soap opera’s.”

Sonic tried not too weirded out by that statement and dragged the non-cooperative boy back to their house. Once inside Sonic finally let him go. Tails crossed his arms, a defiant look on his face.

“Tails, you can’t work.”

“Why not?”

“Because your a little kid, you could get hurt.”

“Not-uh, you go to work all the time and come back fine.”

“That’s because I’m an adult.”

“No you're not Sonic. You're 15, you're not legally adult until you're 18!”

“Well I’m the oldest in this household therefore making me the adult so what I say goes. End of discussion!”

“No Sonic! I’m getting a job whether you like it or not!”

Sonic felt so frustrated. First he lost his job now his brother was acting like a brat. He had had enough.

“Go to your room!” He ordered.

“Make me!” Tails yelled.

“Miles Prower Hedgehog go to your room right now or you're grounded!” Sonic yelled.

Tails groaned angrily before stomping over towards his room and slamming the door shut.

Sonic walked over the couch and sat down with a sigh. Who knew that raising a kid would be so difficult? He could only wonder if he was that much of a pain when he was a kid.

* * *

When Tails got to his room he slammed the door shut and plopped down on his bed, his back to the door.

‘Stupid Sonic. Why can’t he just listen to me for once?’ Tails thought to himself. The boy knew he was only 8 but he could do things normal 8-years-old couldn’t. He could read college level text books, he could invent thing and hack into computers. He was more capable than any child out there but why couldn’t Sonic see that?

Tails continued to think and not too long after he fell asleep. He was awoken when he heard his door creak open. Not long after the door opened he felt a weight on his bed.

“Tails.”

No response.

“Tails.”

Still no response.

“Tails, I know you're awake.”

Tails didn’t budge and stayed silent and unmoving. The hedgehog sighed and placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

“Look Tails, I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. This has honestly been a really bad week for me and I’m just worried about you. There are a lot of bad people out there and if you ever had to come face to face with one...well...I don’t want to think about what could happen. Not to mention your only 8 Tails. I had to give up my childhood so I could stay with you, I don’t want you to have to do the same.

Tails still didn't respond or even look at him. Sonic let out a sad sigh and was ready to get up and walk out of the room when Tails finally spoke up.

“Sonic…”

The teen looked over towards the boy.

“I know you just want to protect me but we don’t really have a choice. If you don’t have a job by next Saturday I’m going to start looking for a job too, okay?”

The blue haired teenager sighed. Tails was just as stubborn as he was, maybe even more so. Although he knew it was a lie Sonic nodded his head.

“Okay.”

“Thank you, Sonic,” Tails said as he got up from his laying position into a kneeling one and hugged his big brother.

“Your welcome, bud,” Sonic responded hugging Tails back.

Sonic wished they didn’t have to worry about money, about survival, he wished he could go back in time and stop that fire from ever happening. He wished this was just a bad dream. Unfortunately for the two, this was their reality. Fate was merciless even to children.


	3. The Search Continues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic's is have no luck when it comes to getting a job until he is suddenly given an offer he can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: “I wanna eat pizza but I’m poor. So poor in fact that I do not own Sonic although I wish I did.” That was the original authors note and honestly after all these years, I still want to eat pizza but am too poor to afford it.

“You look terrible,” Knuckles commented as Sonic entered his first period class and sat down in his spot next to Knuckles.

“Gee, thanks!” Sonic replied sarcastically, resting his chin on his Geometry textbook. He was too tired for this.

“What happened? Did Tails beat you in another video game?” Knuckles asked jokingly.

“No, I got fired from my job and now I’m trying to find a new one,” Sonic replied.

“It’s effecting your health. Maybe you should take a break, after all it's not like you pay the bills.”

‘Oh if only you knew,’ Sonic thought.

It wasn’t long after class started that Sonic fell asleep during lecture. It felt so nice to close his eyes and drift off into unconsciousness. However this this didn’t last long when suddenly the blue haired teen was awoken by the loud crack of a yard stick hitting his desk.

“Mr. Hedgehog, I would appreciate it you used your textbook for studying and not to catch your drool.”

It was then Sonic realized how wet his cheek was and quickly started to wipe it with his shirt. All the other students (including knuckles) laughed at this while Sonic shot a glare as his supposed best friend. It the teacher hadn’t been standing right there he would have reached over and thumped the knuckle head.

When class finally ended Sonic and Knuckles left and since they were going the same way for their next class Knuckles decided it would be a good time to confront Sonic about his sleeping habits.

“I already told you, I’m fine,” Sonic said. His voice showed clear irritation.

“Well sorry, I just wanna make sure. I know you normally do bad in every class-”

“You don’t have to rub it in.”

“-but you've never fell asleep in any, as far as I know at least.”

Sonic opened his mouth to make a rebuttal only to be cut off by the late bell.

“Damn, I’m gonna be late for gym. See ya later,” Sonic said before taking off.

Knuckles felt tempted to follow his friend but he only had minutes to get to art class and he knew that if he was late then Ms. Jinx would have a hissyfit. The red haired student sighed before speeding off towards class.

Later that day Sonic picked up his little brother from school, walked him over to his friend Cream’s house (just like on Saturday he didn’t want his brother being home alone), and started looking for a job. As the week worn on to say the spiky haired teen was getting desperate would be an understatement. He only had one more day to find a job before Tails decided to try and find one but for some reason no one would hire him. He had a feeling was either because he couldn’t drive or because he wasn’t adult. Or maybe it was a mix of both.

Sonic stood in front of the last building he could think of that would possibly hire a teenager in his area, that place being the local book store. He was hoping to get a job as a cashier and although he didn’t like standing in one place for a too long, a job was still a job.

The speedster entered the store and walking over the counter. Behind the counter stood a bored looking 40 year old woman who needed to cut back on the perfume, honestly Sonic felt like the fumes would cause him to pass out soon.

“Hello, welcome to Linda’s books, how may I help you,” The woman said it an unenthusiastic voice.

“Hi, I was hoping I could get a application from here.”

The woman sighed.

“We don’t have applications but I can get my boss to talk to you.”

“That’d be great,” Sonic replied. He was kind of hoping for this. He hadn’t really been to this store much but he was sure he could use his charm and good looks to persuade this Linda lady to give him a job.

After a couple seconds of waiting a man came out of nowhere.

“Hi, I’m Linda,” Said the man.

Sonic internally cringed. Well so much for his plan….

“I’m Sonic Hedgehog.”

Linda wrote down the teen’s name and then looked back at him.

“Okay so I’m going to ask you a couple questions. Consider this your interview. So the first question is what time can your work on weekdays.”  
“4:00-9:00”

“Those are some odd hours. I thought high schoolers got out at 2,” Linda said.

“They do but I have to pick up my younger brother from school and the elementary school doesn’t let out until 3:30.”

Linda nodded and wrote something down and then asked, “Do you know the OPAC system?”

Sonic stared Linda and blinked. Linda sighed, “How about the Dewey decimal system?”

The teen thought for a minute before responding.

“That has something to do with numbers, right?”

The man sighed once more, “Look kid, I don’t think you’re cut out to work here. Us here at Linda’s books want quality when it comes to our staff and you lack quality.”

“Quality? I can see the employee I talking to earlier from here and she’s hitting a can of ravioli with a wrench,” Sonic replied.

“You do realize that’s my wife your talking about?”

And he just insulted the man's, wife. Great!

Sonic took a few steps back when he noticed the man slowly but surely get more and more visibly angry.

“I better go! See ya!” Sonic exclaimed, running out of the store before Linda decided to pull out a taser or something.

After running for a good 10 minutes Sonic plopped down on a bench in a nearby park. He took out his phone and looked at the time.

“5:30, I have to to pick up Tails in a hour and I still haven't found a job. What am I gonna do?”

Sonic closed his eyes and rested his head in the palm of his hand. He suddenly felt a gust of wind and when he opened his eyes their was a piece of folded paper on his lap. He picked the paper up and unfolded it revealing a note inside.

If you want a job go to Central Square Donut shop and say “Chaos” to the employee.

Sonic felt confused. Where did this note come from and why did was it instructing him to go to a donut shop? The teen figured he had nothing left to lose and started his way there. Once he got to the shop he noticed it was completely dead inside.

“Hey there, Sonic,” Greeted a familiar voice.

Sonic looked over to see none other than Rouge sitting on the counter in her usual attire.

“Rouge? What are you doing here?” Sonic asked.

The white haired girl winked at him.

“I work here. So What can I get you?”

“Well, I need a job so I need some chaos.”

Rouge’s smile grew as she hopped off the counter, “Follow me.”

Sonic followed her to the back of the kitchen, behind a vat where a rug laid. She lifted the rug and tapped on the tiled floor with her boot 3 times. Twice the the left and once on top. 30 of the tiles disappeared and a small pod like device shot up.

“After you.” Rouge said.

Sonic stepped inside. It was kind of small and only seemed big enough for one person. The pod door closed and it’s started to descend. When it was going down all Sonic could see was darkness. When the pod reached its destination it emitted a small “ding” sound and opened allowing the teen to exit. The inky blackness had been replaced by a metallic grey hallway. Sonic heard another ding from behind him and turned around to see Rouge exiting the pod.

“Right this way,” She said walking forward, beckoning Sonic to follow.

Rouge stopped when she reached a metallic door. She pressed her hand against what looked like a touch pad allowing it to scan her hand. Once it was done the doors opened revealing a large room filled with all sorts of machines and gadgets Sonic had never seen before.

“Where are we?” Sonic asked looking around.

“You’ll find out in a bit. Doctor!”

“Ah, Miss Rouge, how is it going?” Asked the doctor. The doctor had a giant mustache and wore glasses and was very overweight. Sonic couldn’t help but to think that he kind of looked like a egg.

“Doctor, this is my friend Sonic. He’s looking for a job.”

“I see and why do you think he may be of use to us?” The doctor asked.

Rouge smirked, “Let’s just say his speed isn’t ordinary.”

“I see…”

“Um, excuse me but can someone please explain to me what’s going on?” Sonic asked impatiently.

“Very well then. I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik and this is my lab where I condone various experiments. I also specialize in robotics.”

Sonic nodded and turned to Rouge, “If he specializes in robotics then why are you working here Rouge? Don’t get me wrong but you never came off as interested in robots.”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” She replied with a wink.

“Before we go any farther with this I must condone an experiment to see if you are fit for the job,” Robotnik said.

“What kind of experiment?” Sonic asked.

“Nothing much, I’ll just need you to run on a treadmill to measure your speed and endurance.”

“Okay.Sounds simple enough”

“Well I better head back up. Good-bye boys,” Rouge said before walking away.

“Follow me Mister….” Robotnik paused

“Sonic’s fine.”

“Alright then, follow me Sonic.”

After a minute of walking the two walked through a door that led to what appeared to be a gym with a mirror. The gym was medium sized, it had 2 treadmills, some weights and a stair-master. It also had a yoga ball off in the corner, 2 jump ropes and a yoga mat.

“Just step on the treadmill and configure the settings as you like. This mirror you see is actually one way glass so I’m going to be watching your through it. The longer you're on the treadmill the more the speed and incline will increase. Whenever you're done just press the stop button.”

“Got it.” Sonic replied getting on one of the treadmills.

“I’ll tell you when you can start,” Robotnik said.

“Right,” Sonic said. Although he wouldn’t admit it he felt kind of excited. This would be the first time in a long time he’d be able to run for a reason other than being late to school or work.

Sonic set the speed at around 15 with a incline of 5.

“Ready?” Robotnik asked through a loudspeaker.

“Ready,” Sonic replied.

“Are your mark….get set...go!”

Sonic pressed the button and started running. Everything had been fine for the first couple of minutes. Sonic hadn’t even broken a sweat, this was too easy. The incline and speed changed like Robotnik said. Now it was a speed of 17 with a incline of 6.

The teen was confused. He hadn’t expected the speed and incline to change so drastically. He just shrugged it off though and started running faster. After a couple more minutes it changed once again but this time in was a speed of 20 and a incline of 8. Now Sonic was starting to sweat. Normally he didn’t have to run this fast and he was having a really hard time trying to keep from getting flung off the treadmill. Unfortunately for him that's exactly what happened and he went flying across the room. Thankfully he had landed on a yoga ball and mat so most of his fall was broken.

Sonic let out a groan as the door open.

“Excellent work Sonic!” Robonik exclaimed while clapping his hands, “You may be of some use to my research after all.”

“Good to hear,” Sonic grunted as he got up.

“I expect you to be here on Monday thru Thursday for the first week and-”

“Wait, wait slow down for a minute. You expect me to be here? Does that mean I got the job?” Sonic asked.

“Of course you got the job,” Robotnik replied.

“Yes! I got a job!” Sonic exclaimed pumping both fists into the air.

“As I was saying earlier you will be payed 20 dollars and hour-”

“20 dollars?!” Sonic practically yelled. His mouth dropped open. At his old job he wasn’t making nearly as much!

“Yes well, here I don’t exactly pay minimum wage and it's only fair that I pay you that much.After all this a laboratory, not some fast food joint. Your job starts Monday at 4 to 8 so make sure you get plenty of rest.”

“Thank you so much, you won't be sorry,” Sonic said. He turned to leave only to turn right back around, “Um...where’s the exit to this place again?”

* * *

After exiting Central Square Donut shop (and buying some donuts for himself and his younger brother to celebrate) Sonic ran to the bakery that Cream so he could pick up Tails. Once he got there he opened the door and walked in.

Amy, who had been working the counter, was cleaning up when she heard the bell at the door ring.

“I’m sorry, were going to be closing in a litt- Oh, hi Sonic!” Amy exclaimed happily.

“Hey Amy, I’m here to pick up Tails.”

“Okay, I’ll go get him,” Amy replied in a chipper tone, “Tails! Sonic’s here to pick you up!” She called up the stairs.

“Well be down in a bit!” Came Creams response.

“So Sonic you’ve been dropping Tails off here a lot recently. Why is that?” Amy asked.

Sonic, who was still in a good mood at getting such a good job replied with, “Oh, no reason in particular,” Despite Knuckles, Espio, Vector and Tails knowing Sonic didn’t want Amy knowing he was able to get a job, mainly because she had been trying to get him to work at the bakery with her since he was 13 and frankly he didn’t want to work their. Although it was better than the diner he used to work he knew that if he worked at a bakery he’d never hear the end of it from Knuckles.

The pair heard soft footsteps descend from the stairs and not too long after, in front of the stairs stood Cream and Tails.

“Sonic!” Tails exclaimed happily running over to his big brother.

Sonic gave him a high five, “Hey Tails. What's up Cream?”

“Hello Mr. Sonic,” Cream greeted. Despite Cream being Amy’s younger sister her hair was light blonde since she got her from their mom, opposed to Amy who got her hair color from their dad. Cream had very long hair despite only being 6 so she kept it tied and pigtails.

“You can just call me Sonic you know,” The teen said to the child.

“Whatever you say Mr. Sonic,” Cream replied.

Sonic let out a small chuckle. He’d be a liar if he denied the cute charm Cream seemed to possess.

“Well, we better get going. You got everything Tails?” Sonic asked.

“Yup.”

“Okay then, see you guys later and tell Vanilla I said thanks! Sonic called over his shoulder as he grabbed his younger brothers hand and they walked out of the building.

“Okay! Bye Sonic! Bye Tails!” Amy called after the two.

“Bye Tails, let's play again sometime! Bye Mister Sonic!” Cream called.

“Bye Amy! Bye Cream!” Tails called before the door shut and the two started to walk home.

The pair walked in silence for a bit just admiring the night before Tails spoke up.

“So...did you get a job?”

“I’ll let you know when we get home,” Sonic replied.

“Well can you at least tell me what's in the paper bag?” Tails asked noting the bag his brother was carrying.

Sonic winked.

“That’s a surprise.”

The third grader pouted causing Sonic to chuckle. The rest of the 10 minute walk was spent in silence. Once they got through the door and Sonic locked he put the paper bag on the table and turned towards his little brother who was waiting for an answer.

“I got a job.”

“Really? That’s great Sonic!” Tails exclaimed.

“That’s not all. I also got us donuts,” Sonic said pulling out a donut with light blue mint frosting and handing it to Tails.

“Yay, I love mint donuts!” Tails exclaimed taking a large bite.

Sonic reached into the bag and pulled out the donut he had bought for himself.

The two headed into the living and sat on the couch. The blue haired teen channel surfed for a bit before he settled on a movie channel. Tails however wasn’t interested in the movie. He wanted to know about sonic's job. what the hours where, what the pay was like, were did he work, etc.

Although Sonic was able to answer what his hours were and what his his pay was he couldn’t tell him where he worked, if his boss was nice, or if his co-workers were nice. He couldn’t answer where we worked because it was obvious that his boss wanted to keep what they were doing a secret since he kept it hidden. He also couldn’t tell Tails if his boss was nice, if his co-workers were nice or was he was doing. He had just met Robotnik today, he did seem nice though. As for his co-workers, he didn’t know if they were nice since he hadn’t met any of them, excluding Rouge who he guessed was nice but not exactly trustworthy.

When Tails had asked what he did Sonic couldn’t help but to wonder, what did he do? All he knew was that Robotnik was a scientist and found his speed impressive for whatever reason. So when Tails asked what he did Sonic told him he had to run fast.

“That sounds like fun. Maybe I can work their someday,” Tails said.

“Maybe,” murmured Sonic.

The two continued to watch TV in silence, occasionally laughing or making snide comments. Eventually Tails fell asleep resting his head in Sonic’s lap. After the movie ended Sonic turned off the TV, picked Tails up and carried him to bed. He carefully placed the grade schooler in bed and whispered good night before walking to his room.

Sonic laid down and fell asleep and for the first time in a long time he fell asleep knowing that everything was going to be okay.


	4. Experiment One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic starts his new job as Robotniks lab rat. Well, he couldn't say it was boring, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: For some reason the author note at the end that appeared in chapter 1 is also appearing in chapter the latest chapter and I don’t know why. If any of you guys know what’s going on please let me know because I have no idea what I’m doing. Alright, time to edit.

“See you later Tails,” Sonic said Tails. He had just dropped the kid off at school and was about to leave when Tails suddenly grabbed his hand.

‘Not this again,’ Sonic thought to himself as he turned around to face his brother. He was starting to get annoyed with how consistent this routine was. He knew Tails didn’t like school but it wasn’t like he wasn’t going to see him ever again.

“Tails we’ve been over this, You can’t skip school it’s against the law and if you do you’ll get in trouble,” Sonic explained in a even tone.

“But, you skip school all the time,” Tails pointed out.

“Okay, first off I do not skip school all the time, only sometimes and that was only when work conflicted with it or I was doing an odd job for the Chaotix,” Sonic argued. Although he didn’t do it often since a majority of their activities were illegal, Vector would sometimes ask Sonic if he wanted to help with a job they got commissioned for. He was fast and that was a very valuable asset. Although the teen didn’t like to help them because of the high risk factor he would sometimes agree since Vector paid him a generous amount of money. Hopefully with his new job working for Robotnik he wouldn’t have to take up Team Chaotix job offers anymore.

“What's your point?” Tails asked crossing his arms.

“Unlike you I had a reason to skip school.”

“Oh um...I-I have a reason.”

“Oh yeah and what's that?” Sonic asked full well knowing Tails was lying. He was a terrible liar but he decided to humor the kid nonetheless.

“Oh, well uh...I’m sick,” Tails said, throwing in a couple of coughs.

“Tails, if you're really not feeling well then go to the nurse. Now I have to go before I’m late for class. See you later!” Sonic ran away before his defiant little brother could get in another word.

Tail pouted.

“No fair.”

Suddenly Tails felt something wet hit his nose. He looked up. The weather man didn’t call for rain…

Tails looked back to where he had last seen his brother.

He should have brought an umbrella.

* * *

“Vector Crocodile.”

No response. Big shocker. The teacher rolled his eyes and marked Vector absent.

Knuckles had a feeling today was going to be a boring class. The history teacher Mr. Zib was cool and all but Vector wasn’t here and from the looks of it neither was Sonic. Then again, he was always late to class.

The teacher made his way down the list and eventually reached Sonics name.

“Sonic Hedgehog.”

Just then the door slammed open and their stood Sonic in the doorway, out of breath and drenched.

“...Present…” He gasped out.

Mr. Zibs walked over to a cabinet he had in the classroom and pulled out a fluffy pink towel and tossed it to Sonic. Sonic caught the towel and walked over to his desk (which is right next to Knuckles) and began to dry himself off.

“What happened to you?” Knuckles asked.

“I got caught in the rain when I was running here so I wouldn’t be too late. Good thing I had Zibs first period. Any other teacher I had would have gone ballistic since I was not only late but also soaked. Lousy weather man! I should have brought an umbrella!”

* * *

After first period ended Sonic and Knuckles made their way to gym class which they shared with Rogue Bat. When they got there they went into the locker room, changed into their gym clothes and sat down on the bleachers as the teacher took attendance.

“Rouge Bat.”

“Here.”

The teacher let out an exasperated sigh.

“Rouge, how many times have I told you, you can’t wear a belly shirt in gym class.”

Rouge pouted, “And why not.”

“I already told you, it goes against the school's dress code.”

“Oh come on teach,” Rouge said getting up from the bleachers and walking over to her teacher. “It’s not like it’s hurting anyone.”

“Rouge, please change into something else or go to the principal's office.”

A look of hurt crossed her face, “Are you saying I’m ugly?”

“I didn’t say th-”

“I am not ugly I am skinny enough to wear a crop top and make it work. You probably think all girls should have to cover every inch of their body! How sexist!”

“I didn’t say that! Forget it, you can keep the crop top!”

Rouge smirked and walked back over to the bleacher.

“She totally manipulated him!” Knuckles hissed. “Dirty jewel thief!”

“Uh-huh,” Sonic mumbled. He’d never admit but he didn’t really care.

After he finished roll call the teacher began to give out instructions.

“Today we are going to be doing partner exercise drills.”

Following his announcement was a chorus of boo’s. Great! A class filled with crunches and pushups!

“Settle down, settle down. Now normally I would let you all pick your groups but seeing as how that went last time,” The teacher quickly glanced at two boys sitting in the top row of the bleachers who were watching a video on a phone and snickering instead of paying attention. The teacher took his gaze off the two students, “I will be picking your partners.”

“Alright let's see here….Sally you go with Bonnie. Knuckles with Antoine-”

“Oh come on!” The hot head yelled at getting paired up with the school's punching bag.

Said punching bag cursed in french and walked over to one of the stations with Knuckles following. Sonic chuckled at his friend's misfortune.

“Let’s see, Sonic, you go with Rouge.”

Sonic got up from the bleachers and followed Rouge to the crunches station.

“Ladies first,” Rouge said as she laid down on the mat and crossed her arms over her torso. Sonic kneeled in front of her and held her feet and waited for further instructions.

“Alright,” The teacher started “I’m going to time everyone for one minute. Once that minute is up you and your partner switch. On your mark. Get set...go!”

About 10 seconds into the exercise Sonic glanced over at knuckles group to see how he was doing with his partner and just as he expected Antoine was getting on the red haired boys nerves.

“Come on Blondie! Sally’s doing better than you are!” Knuckles yelled at his partner who had yet to do a full push-up

Sonic smirked and tried to suppress his laughter when Rouge spoke up.

“So this is your first day at your new job. Are you nervous?”

Sonic scoffed, “Yeah right. I don’t care what it is. A jobs a job. What exactly do you do at the lab? Like, what’s so secretive about it that it's hidden under a donut shop?”

Rouge smirked, “Oh, you’ll find out.”

* * *

When school ended Sonic walked over to the elementary school and sat down on a bench across the street and did his homework as he waited for his little brother to get out.

“Maybe now that I have a job with reasonable hours I can actually try to graduate high school.”

About 30 minutes later kids started to pour out of the school and into either buses or into cars driven by their parents. Sonic slid his History binder into his backpack and waited for Tails to come out of the school. After waiting for all the elementary schoolers to leave the teen pulled out his phone and checked the time.

“That’s strange. He should have been out by now.”

Sonic was about to go inside the school and look for the kid himself when he saw his brother walk out.

The blue haired teenager walked across the street to greet him.

“Hey Tails, what took you so long?” He asked.

Tails face lit up when he saw Sonic only to dissolve into a sheepish grin.

“Sorry Sonic, I had to help a friend of mine with something.”

Sonic smiled, “Hey look, school was over before you knew it. Since you were so good today how about we have chili dogs for supper and I give you some mint candies for dessert?”

The child let out a gleeful cheer as the two made their way home.

* * *

“Those tasted good. I finished eating, can I have my mint candies now?”

Sonic rolled his eyes. The kid hadn’t eaten his food, he inhaled it. Nonetheless Sonic took two mint candies he had in his pocket out. Tails made a grab for them but Sonic swifted pulled them out of the 8 year-olds grasp, earning him a confused look.

“I’ll give you these but only if you promise not to wreck the house while I’m at work. Normally I would try to get Knuckles or Vanilla to watch you but Cream is sick and Knuckles has work today and I don’t think you want to spend 4 hours at the jewelers.”

“Okay, I promise not to wreck the house while you're gone.”

Sonic handed Tails to two candies which he quickly unwrapped and put in his mouth. Sonic glanced at the clock.

“I better leave now. I don’t wanna be late for my first day of work.”

Sonic scarfed down the rest of his chili dog and walked towards the door.

“Bye, Sonic!” Tails called after his brother.

“See you later, Tails!” Sonic responded before shutting the door and locking it.

When sonic arrived at Central Square Donut shop he skidded to a stop and entered. He saw that this time they actually had some customers, some chatting with friends, some sipping coffee and taking advantage of the free wifi that the cafe offered. Sonic then walked over to the counter and just like last time Rouge was standing behind it.

“Hey Sonic, just on time,” She said leading him to the area behind the vat. She tapped in the code for him and a small pod popped up just like last time.

“Well, I didn’t want to be late on my first day,” He responded while getting inside the pod.

“I better get back to work. Good luck,” Rouge said before leaving.

Sonic waited as the pod brought him down to the lab. When he got there he saw Robotnik working with some rainbow colored chemicals. The doctor heard the sound of someone entering the lab and put the test tube in a test tube holder before turning around.

“Oh, hello there, Sonic.”

“Hey Robotnik. So what exactly do you want me to do?”

Robotnik grinned.

“That’s just what I was hoping you’d ask. Follow me.”

Sonic followed Robotnik over to a refrigerator in the lab. He opened and and pulled out a vial containing a liquid that was as blue as Sonics hair. He handed it to Sonic and walked over to a white door and opened it. Sonic went in and found that it was a small white room with a microphone, a loudspeaker and a mirror.

Robotnik closed the door and shortly after Sonic heard his voice through the loudspeaker.

“This is a test room so don’t be alarmed. What I want you to do is drink the liquid I gave you.”

Sonic gave what he knew was a one way window, a skeptical look.

“Are you sure this is safe to drink? It won't make me burst into flames or anything will it?”

“Oh no, nothing like that. Just drink the liquid and if it's a success, you’ll find out what it does.”

The teen gave the liquid one more skeptical.

‘Well, a job's a job.’

The teen chugged the whole thing down in one quick swig. Sonic mentally noted that the concoction tasted like raspberries when suddenly he started to lose feeling in his legs. He tried his best to stay standing but eventually his legs did give way and he fell onto the floor. He felt a searing pain start to travel through his body. He screamed in agony as whatever was causing him pain slithered like a snake through his body. The pain lasted for about a minute before finally stopping. The teen was left gasping for breath on the floor. Robotnik walked in, stilling grinning.

“Well done Sonic. To be honest I didn’t think you’d be able to handle the pain.”

Sonic glared at the man in confusion, “What the hell are you talking about?”

Robotnik smirked, “Follow me and you’ll find out what that liquid did.”

Sonic was starting to have second thoughts about taking this job but regardless he followed. Robotnik led him to the same gym Robotnik tested his speed in.

“Step on the treadmill. We will repeat the same experiment we did last time,” Robotnik said.

Sonic did as he was told and set the treadmill at a speed of 15 and incline of 5 like he had last time and started running once the doctor gave him the signal. Like last time the speed changed but unlike last time Sonic didn’t feel like he had to put as much effort into keeping up with the changes. When the treadmill reached a speed of 20 and incline of 8 Sonic didn’t fly off of the treadmill like last time. In fact, he felt like he could go even faster.

‘What’s going on?’ Sonic thought to himself. After 5 minutes of running the treadmill started to slow down and eventually stopped. Sonic hopped on the treadmill and the doctor walked in.

“Well done. It looks like my serum was a success.”

“What did that stuff do to me?” Sonic asked.

“The serum I gave you was supposed to increase your speed and your endurance and it's been a complete success.”

“My speed and endurance. So how much faster am I now?” Sonic asked.

Robotnik thought for a second before answering.

“If my calculations are correct then you should be able to reach the speed of light.”

Sonic did a double take.

“THE SPEED OF LIGHT!”

Robotnik grimaced at the sound of the teen yelling. Who knew he could be so loud.  
“Yes, however I would advise against it as of now. Your body is still getting used to the serum's effects. We’ll do some speed training for about a week and by the end of it you should be able to run at the speed of light without putting any physical strain on your body.”

The door to the gym swung open revealing Rouge.

“Hey Sonic, so how’d the test go?”

A confused look came across Sonic face, “Wait, you knew about this?”

“Of course she did, she’s the one who recommended you to me in the first place. Miss Rouge, why aren't you upstairs like you should be?” Robotnik asked in a calm manner.

Rogue shrugged, “Everyone left so I decided to see how my friend turned out,” She replied, “Anyways I’m guessing the experiment went well?”

“It was a complete success! Although is that really any surprise? I mean after all, this is me we are talking about. The great Doctor Robotnik.” Robotnik boasted.

Rouge rolled her eyes while Sonic pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head at seeing the doctors ego come out for the first time. Sheesh, and people said Sonic’s ego was too inflated, they should take a look at this guy!

“Since the experiment went so well I suppose I don’t really have much more of a use for you today. I’ll give your body some time to adjust to the serum. You are dismissed, and don’t worry about losing money. I’ll pay you as if you worked the full 4 hours today.

“Thanks Robotnik. I guess I’ll head home now. See you tomorrow,” Sonic said before leaving.

Once he was gone and out of earshot Rouge turned to look at Robotnik.

“Looks like he’s officially part of the team. When are you gonna introduce him to the others?”

“Hm...I guess I’ll do it tomorrow. The faster he becomes acquainted with the others the better.”

* * *

“Tails I’m home!” Sonic called out.

“Already? But it's only 6 o’clock,” Tails said as he walked into the kitchen to greet his older brother.

“My boss decided to let me go home early,” Sonic said as he looked over his charge for any possible injuries he could have caused himself in the short amount of time he was left unsupervised.

“So what were you up to while I was gone?” He asked after seeing not a mark on the kid.

“Oh, well, I was able to finish working on my plane, the X tornado. Now it can go faster than ever before!”

The 8 year old ran into his room and came out a couple seconds later holding a remote controller. He pressed a button and moved the joystick. A couple seconds later the toy plane flew out of his room.

“And now,” Tails pressed a small blue button, “Turbo drive!” The 8 year old thrust the joystick forward. The plane suddenly shot forward and crashed into a wall causing a dent. This however didn’t stop the plane. Instead it started flying in every which way.

Sonic ducked before the plane could fly into his face.

“Tails! Land the plane!”

“I’m trying but it's out of control!” Tails exclaimed as he fiddled with the remote. The plane wasn’t responding. The 8 year old was so busy trying to get the remote the work that he didn’t notice the plane flying straight towards him.

“Look out!” Sonic yelled.

Tails let out a yelp as he was yanked down by his elder brother. The two crawled under the table for cover and watched the plane continue to spaz out of control.

“What are we going to do?” Tails asked, watching as his creation destroyed their kitchen.

“I got an idea. You stay here,” Sonic said as he cautiously crawled out from under the table. The blue haired teen crawled over to one of the bottom cabinets and pulled out a frying pan. Sonic stood up and held his frying pan like it was a baseball bat and waited for the plane to start flying his way

“Batter up!” He exclaimed as he hit the toy causing it to fly towards the opposite wall with a crack before dropping to the ground.

Tails came out from under the table came out and walked over to his now destroyed toy.

“Looks like I better bring it in for repairs.”

“Tails why didn’t you tell me it was gonna do that?” Sonic asked.

“It’s not like I meant for that to happen! I guess it was too fast for me to control in such an enclosed space and it hitting the wall knocked the control chip loose or something. I should probably work on its durability and make it so the chip doesn’t get knocked out of place again

“You go do that,” Sonic replied.

Once the kid was gone Sonic took a look around his now ruined kitchen

“Well...at least it's not as bad as last time he tested something out in the house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Someone actually commented on this story. Thank you so much, I’m so glad you like it so far! Alright it’s like 11:00pm at night and I have class tomorrow so I better upload and get to bed. Later!


	5. Fire and Telekinesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic meets the rest of Robotniks team...it goes just about as well as you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Got nothing to say, let’s get into this.

“Hey Tails,” Sonic greeted his little brother, who had just burst through the school doors.

“Hi….Sonic,” Tails responded. Sonic noticed he was all sweaty and breathing heavily too.

“Why are you all sweaty and out of breath?”

Tails regained his composure and hesitated before answering, “I….uh...just got out of gym class and the teacher made us run laps around the gym because she was in a bad mood.”

Sonic grimaced. “I remember when I had Ms. Goodwin. Looks like she’s still a bitch."

The two started to make their way home, oblivious of the dark figure watching them…..

* * *

When they got home the two watched TV together while doing their homework (Sonic could actually do it now since his new job gave him time).

“Hey Sonic?” Tails asked looking up from his arithmetic book.

“Yeah?”

“Before you leave for work can you drop me off at Cream’s house? I got kind of lonely yesterday here all by myself.”

Sonic shrugged, not looking up from his history textbook.

“Sure, as long as you get your homework done first.”

“Okay, thanks!”

* * *

Once Sonic finished his homework he got up from the couch and stretched.

“Ready to go Tails?”

Tails looked up from the video game he was playing.

“Yeah, just give me a second,” Tails responded. He quickly saved the game and turned off the console. “Okay,ready.”

When they got to Vanilla’s Bakery they saw Amy manning the front counter again, this time however, she was carrying around a large stack of boxes.

“Hi Sonic. Hi Tails,” Amy greeted. Her voice sounded strained and her arms shook as she struggled against the weight of the boxes in her arms.

Sonic rushed over to her aid and grabbed some boxes off the top of the stack. Tails did the same grabbing two from Amy’s stack.

“Thanks guys,” Said Amy.

“No problem. Where do you want these?” Sonic asked.

“They need to go in the freezer. Follow me.”

Amy led them to the kitchen where the freezer was located. She opened it with her elbow and they all placed the boxes down.

“Amy, why were you carrying around all those boxes?” Tails asked.

“They’re some ingredients my mom ordered. They just came in today.”

“Speaking and Vanilla where is she? Usually she mans the counter around this time of day,” Sonic said.

“My mom’s a little sick right now, she should be better in a couple of days but until then I’m running this place on my own. What are you guys doing here anyways?”

“Tails wants to hang out with Cream while I’m at work. Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah totally, I’ll go get her!” Amy said before running up the stairs that led to her apartment.

“I hope Vanilla gets better soon,” Tails said in a worried tone.

“She’ll been fine, it’s probably just some dumb cold. ” Sonic replied.

Cream walked down the stairs holding her stuffed doll, Cheese. When she saw Tails her face lit up.

“Tails! You came by just like you said you would!”

“Hi Cream!” Tails replied with a small wave as the younger girl ran up to him.

“Well, I better get going. I’ll see you later, Tails,” Sonic said before leaving the bakery.

“See you later, Sonic!” Tails called back.

“Come on Tails! Let’s go to my room and play a board game!” Cream said as she tugged on her friend's hand.

“Okay,” Tails replied as he let Cream drag him upstairs to her room.

“You two have fun!” Amy called after them before she grabbed a stack of paperwork she had to fill out for the bakery.

“I know I won't.”

* * *

While walking to the lab Sonic took a quick glance at his watch. It was only 3:55! Normally Sonic would freak out and think that he was going to be late for work but since he had super speed now that wouldn’t be a problem anymore. Sonic ran to the donut shop and was there in about 20 seconds.

“Hey there Blue!” Rouge greeted with a smile when the teen walked in.

“Hey Rouge. You must be bored, this place is dead,” Sonic commented. The shop was completely deserted.

“Slow days do happen. Follow me, the doctor has something he wants to show you and it’s required that I’m there when it happens.”

Sonic quirked an eyebrow, “What does he wanna show me?”

Rouge smirked, “You’ll find out.”

Rouge entered the lab first and then was followed by Sonic. Robotnik was there waiting for them.

“Ah Sonic, right on time. How’s your super speed treating you?”

Sonic smirked, “I’m faster than I ever was. I dare even say I’m the fastest thing alive! So what’s this thing you wanna show me?”

“Ah yes, follow me.”

The two teens followed the scientists; Robotnik stopped in front of the door all the way down the hall and opened it. Sonic had 1 second to dodge the giant fireball heading his way.

“Whoa!”

Robotnik let out a growl, “What is the meaning of this!”

Sonic saw a girl with purple hair that was tied into a very high ponytail wearing white pants and a purple jacket with fur coming out of the sleeves send Robotnik a apologetic look.

“I apologize, Doctor. I guess me and Silver got a little carried away with our battle. Let's just call it a draw okay?”

A boy, about the girls age with silver hair, a light green t-shirt and jeans let out an annoyed sigh.

“What? But I was winning!”

The girl rolled her eyes before she noticed Sonic standing there.

“You must be the new guy I have been hearing so much about. I’m Blaze Cat.”

“Hi, I’m Silver Hedgehog,” Silver greeted.

“I’m Sonic Hedgehog.”

Silver let out a small gasp before asking, “Do you think we’re related?”

Before Sonic could answer Blaze spoke, “It’s not likely. Your mother is an only child and so is your father. You two sharing the same last name is only a coincidence.”

“Hey, do you two know where ‘you know who’ went?” Rogue asked.

Blaze went to answer but Silver spoke before she could.

“Who?”

Blaze face palmed and pulled Silver closer to her and whispered in his ear.

“Oh….yeah we have no idea,” Silver responded.

“He left earlier. He said he wanted to go for a walk,” Blaze cut in.

Sonic quirked an eyebrow.

“Who's he?”

Rouge smirked, “It’s a surprise.”

Sonic let out an annoyed groan, “Enough with the surprises already! Can’t someone just give me a straight answer?”

“Do you wanna see something cool?” Silver asked Sonic, completely ignoring his previous statement.

“Um...sure?”

Silver grinning and shut his eyes. His grin suddenly disappeared and his hair started to float upwards. Sonic suddenly started floating up into the air as a light blue aura gathered around his body

“H-hey! What’s going on?!”

Silver opened his eyes which were now just a glowing light blue, no pupils or anything. He raised a gloved hand. It had strange markings on it that glowed light blue just like his eyes and pointed towards a beam on the roof. Sonic landed there with a ‘plop’. Silver closed his eyes and lowered his hand. After a second his hair fell back into place and when he opened his eyes again they were back to normal, pupils and all.

“That’s my telekinesis. Pretty cool right.”

“Very,” Sonic said in an unamused voice, “Now, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!”

Silver lowered Sonic from the beam and put him on the ground. Once on the ground Sonic asked Silver how he got his powers.

“Just like how you got your speed and how Blaze got her pyrokinesis.”

Sonic’s eyes widened.

“Pyrokinesis? Like controlling fire?”

Blaze nodded, “Want to see?”

“Sure.”

Blaze cupped her hand together and stared at them. Suddenly a small fireball started to form in her gloved hands. After that the ball of fire slowly died down.

“That’s pretty cool,” Sonic commented.

“Yeah, it's nice to have but I’m not exactly used to it yet. The doctor created these special gloves that make it so my hands don’t get burnt. He also made gloves for Silver to help him control his psychic abilities.”

“Speaking of that, I have some inventions to work on. If you’ll excuse me,” Robotnik said before leaving. Once he was gone Sonic turned towards Rouge.

“I feel kind of bad. Don’t you ever feel ripped off that you didn’t get any powers?”

Rouge smirked, “Looks can be deceiving.”

Rouge suddenly leapt off the ground, high into the air and landed on a beam on the roof. She then proceeded to start flipping and jumping using the beams to aid her. When she was done she did a back flip off the beam, somersaulted while in the air and just before she landed she unfurled, did a hand sprint and landed in a perfect split.

Sonic and Silver clapped while Blaze rolled her eyes, a playful smile on her face.

“Still a show off I see.”

Rouge winked, “You know it,” She then turned her attention back to Sonic, “Eggman gave me a liquid that increased my flexibility and gymnastic abilities.”

Sonic tilted his head in confusion.

“Eggman?”

“Just a nickname we have for him.”

“So what was it like getting telekinetic and pyrokinetic powers?” Sonic asked, turning towards Blaze and Silver.

“We were actually both born with our abilities,” answered Blaze.

“Really?”

“Yeah, but to a lesser extent,” said Silver.

“Before I met the doctor all I could do was create vacuums of heat in my hands. People always thought I just threw off a lot of excess body heat, well everyone except for my two sisters.”

“And all I could do was slightly move light things like balloons and paper clips,” Silver said.

“The doctor gave us serums that amplified our abilities which is also what he did for you,” Blaze finished.

Sonic flashed a cocky smirk, “He didn’t just amplify my running speed. He made me the fastest thing alive!”

“I wouldn’t be to sure about that.” said a gruff voice

Sonic turned around and saw someone his age (or maybe he was older?) with pale white skin and black hair with red highlights. He glared daggers at the blue haired teen as if his very presence was an insult.

“Who the heck are you?” Sonic asked in a confused voice.

Instead of answering the newcomer simply rolled his eyes and turned his back towards the blue haired teen, crossing his arms

“Sonic, this is Shadow. This is the guy we were talking about earlier,” Rouge stepped in.

“Well it’s great to have met you,” Sonic said in a sarcastic tone.

Shadow rolled his eyes again, “Surely.”

“So, why exactly did you want me meeting him to be a secret?” Sonic asked.

“Well it just so happens Shadows pretty fast himself,” Rouge stated.

“Oh I see, so you want us to compete in a race?”

“Exactly.”

Sonic smiled and walked in front of Shadow.

“Well in that case, may the best man win.”

“Don’t worry I will,” Shadow said before walking away.

“Hey! What the hell makes you so sure that you're gonna win?!” Sonic yelled. He had just met the guy and already he had had enough of his attitude.

Without looking back or stopping Shadow responded by saying, “Simple really. It’s because I’m facing you.”

Sonic let out a growl and clenched his fists. He opened his mouth to say something else but was stopped when Blaze placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Sonic. Save it for the race.”

Sonic let out a annoyed sigh and turned towards Blaze Silver and Rouge.

“What the hell’s his problem?”

“Don’t take it personally Sonic. Shadow’s like that to everyone,” Silver responded.

“Come on. I think we should get this race started. Follow me,” Rouge said as she led the way to the room the race was going to be held in.

As they followed Rouge Sonic stayed quiet, his rage and determination building. He had to win at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: What’s going to happen? Idk, I forgot what 16 year old me wrote. Please leave a review letting me know what you think. Bye! *disappears into the void*


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic races Shadow, Amy gets jealous and Sonic probably fails an English test, then goes to Blaze for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I feel overworked...alright, on with the show *sips coffee*

Rouge led the three to a room labeled ‘Simulation Room,’ and punched in a couple of numbers on a keypad. The door slid open revealing a large, metallic-grey colored room. In the down left corner was a observation box with a one-way mirror. Shadow was standing off to the side, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

“This is a Simulation room made by Eggman. It can become almost any environment imaginable. That grey box over there is the control room. You and Shadow get ready for your race while I set this room to an ideal environment,” Rouge instructed before walking away.

Sonic walked over to Shadow and started stretching while Shadow continued to just lean against the wall. Sonic quirked an eyebrow at this.

“Shouldn’t you be stretching?”

“I see no reason to,” Shadow replied, making no signs that he was going to move.

Sonic rolled his eyes and continued his routine. The room glowed white before it was replaced with a lush green open field.

“Whoa! I gotta hand it to the doctor. This place looks so realistic!” Sonic exclaimed. He bent down, running his fingers across the ground, “Even the grass feels realistic! Man, science is incredible!”

4 walls suddenly appeared. 2 one on side, 2 on the other, about 50 meters away.

“Will each of you take your starting positions?” Blaze asked, pointing towards the set of walls on the left. Sonic and Shadow walked over to them.

“This is a 100 meter dash. Whoever makes it to the wall on the right and back wins. Are there any questions?”

No one said anything. Blaze took this as a sign to continue.

“On your mark.”

Sonic lowered his body in a running position.

“Get set…”

Sonic’s eyes narrowed in determination. He was ready. He could do this.

“Go!” Silver yelled cutting Blaze off. She shot him a glare however he didn’t seem to notice, or if he did he made no indication of it. He was too engrossed in the race happening in front of him

Shadow started with a 5 meter lead. Sonic pushed himself to run faster. Shadow noticed this and ran even faster. Everytime Sonic sped up so did Shadow. What started out as a 5 meter gap grew into a 10 meter gap, then 15 and then 20 all the way 50. By the time Sonic had reached the wall on the right Shadow had already been declared the winner. Sonic leaned on the wall in defeat and out of breath. Suddenly the simulation ended causing the grassy terrain and wall to disappear. With his support suddenly being gone Sonic fell to the floor with a thud.

“Are you okay?” Silver asked in concern. Blaze walked over an knelt down so she wasn’t towering over the older teen while she spoke.

“Don’t take it personally, Sonic. Shadow’s been here longer than any of us and he’s had more training than you have.”

Sonic didn’t respond. Instead he got up and walked over to Shadow.

“Good race,” Sonic said with a confident smile.

Shadow turned his back to sonic and started walking away

“Whatever.”

“Don’t think this is over! I will beat you in a race, one way or another!”

Shadow kept walking away.

* * *

Knuckles set his backpack down in the school library. The bus had dropped him off at school early and since none of his friends were there yet he decided to go to the library and study for a bit.

Just as he had gotten his notes out Amy appeared.

“Hey Knuckles,” She greeted, walking over.

“Oh, hey Amy.”

“You're here early,” She said taking the seat across from him

“Yeah well my bus dropped me off earlier than usual. Now if only Sonic could do the same.”

The two chuckled earning a couple of dirty looks from those around them.

“Remember when we were younger and Sonic actually made it to school on time and neither of us had to sneak him in? I wish we could go back to those days,” Amy said. A sad smile graced her face.

“You two talking about me?”

“Sonic!” Amy exclaimed in surprise. A chorus of shushes followed but she just ignored them.

“You're here early for once,” Knuckles said surprise.

Sonic shrugged, “Yeah well, sometimes a change of pace is good for you,” He smirked at his joke even though no one else would get it.

“Hey, since you're here do you wanna study for that English test we have today with me?” Amy asked.

Sonic's eyes widened, “We have a test today!”

The students in the library went to shush the three again but were beaten to the punch by the school librarian.

“What is the meaning of all this yelling!”

* * *

“I can’t believe we got banned from the library for a week!” Amy sighed as the three walked towards their lockers.

“Aw come on Amy, it's not like any of us used the library anyways,” Sonic responded.

“I did!” Knuckles exclaimed, “Now where am I supposed to go in the morning before class starts?”

“How about you just hang out in the cafeteria like a normal person,” Sonic suggested.

“It's too loud in there to study.”

Sonic rolled his eyes, “Geez Knux, you’re such a nerd.”

“Oh you wanna go blue boy?!”

“Hey guys,” Said Rouge.

“Hey Rouge,” Sonic greeted.

“What do you want theif?” Knuckles asked. His voice had taken a defensive tone.

“I just wanted to talk to Sonic for a second.”

Amy crossed her arms. Rouge and Sonic had been getting pretty close as of late...

“Sure Rouge, what’s up?” Sonic asked.

Rouge glanced at Amy and Knuckles, “Let’s go somewhere a bit more private.”

Amy choked on air as her mouth hung open.

“Okay.”

As Sonic and Rouge walked away Amy grabbed knuckles arm and pulled his close to her.

“Did you see what just happened?” She whispered, her tone frantic.

“You mean you pulling me in close and almost dislocating my shoulder? No, I can’t say I did see that coming,” Knuckles responded sarcastically.

“No not that!” Amy pointed an accusatory finger at the pair as they walked farther and farther away. “Rouge wants to talk to Sonic in private! She’s trying to steal my man away!”

Knuckles rolled his eyes. He had known about Amy’s crush on Sonic since the day Sonic and him met her back in elementary school. Hell, almost everybody that was friends with the girl knew! He also knew that she was extremely paranoid and this wasn’t the first time she accused someone of trying to “steal” Sonic away from her.

“What? that’s ridiculous,” Knuckles replied. Amy finally let go of his arm.

“Look at the way she just casually strutted up to him. Why would she be so comfortable around him?”

“I don’t know but I can assure you that thieves like her don’t have time for boyfriends.”

The bell rang.

“I’m going to class. Tell Sonic I said good luck on his English test. We both know he’s gonna need it.”

* * *

“So Rouge what do you need to talk to me about?” Sonic asked.

“Nothing. I just wanted to give you back your wallet. You left it at the lab yesterday,” She said, handing it to him.

“Thanks Rouge...that’s weird. I thought for sure I had 10 bucks in here.”

Just then the bell rang.

“Well I better go, don’t wanna be late for class. See ya later blue,” Rouge said before walking away.

“See ya,” Sonic said still wonder what happened to hi-

“Wait a minute-...she….HEY!”

* * *

School went by relatively uneventful as usual. When the day ended Sonic left to pick up Tails. As the two made their way home Sonic noticed something odd about the way his brother was walking.

“Hey Tails, why are you limping?”

The eight year old tensed up.

“It’s nothing. I just tripped in gym and hurt my leg.”

Sonic wasn’t convinced. If that had happened in gym then the school probably would have sent him home early (meaning Sonic would have had to sneak out of school to go get him). Something else was going on but there wasn’t much he could do about it right now so he decided to let it.

After finishing their homework, watching tv and eating dinner Sonic left and went to work (but not before bribing Tails again with the promise of mint candy if he didn’t destroy the house).

After doing some tests for Robotnik, such as seeing how much his speed had increased, Robotnik decided to give him a 30 minute break. Sonic decided to visit Blaze so he could get some advice about what to do about Tails keeping secrets from him. He walked to the room he had first met Blaze and Silver in. Just like he expected the two teens were in the middle of training by the time he got there.

“Hey! Blaze!.”

“Oh, hey Sonic, what's up?” She asked as she deflected a fireball Silver had repelled back at her.

“Hi Sonic!” Silver called out.

“Sup, Silver!”

“Nothing much! How about you?”

“Same!” He turned his attention back to Blaze, “Can you help me? I need some advice.”

“Sure,” Blaze responded, “Silver take five!”

“‘Kay!”

“Listen, you mentioned you had 2 sisters, right?”

“Yeah, one is my step sister and the other is my half sister. What about them?”

“Well, my younger brother is keeping something from me and I don’t know what to do. He never keeps secrets from me and I’m worried about him. Do you know how I can get him to just open up to me?”

Blaze thought for a minute, “You could always just wait and be patient until he’s ready to tell you.”

“He came home limping, Blaze! I can’t just sit by and do nothing!”

Blaze rolled her eyes, “Geez, you're starting to sound like my sister Sticks. Speaking of her, you could always do what she does when she wants to know something and just spy on him although I really don’t advise it-”

“Great idea! Thanks!” Sonic said, speeding off before she could even finish her sentence.

Blaze let out an annoyed sigh, “Why do I even bother?”

* * *

The teen took the pod up to the donut shop and walked over to Rouge who was sitting on the counter painting her nails.

“Hey Rouge, you got a minute?”

“For you anything blue,” She responded.

“I was wondering if you could tell Amy and Knuckles that I’m not gonna be in school tomorrow.”

“Why’s that?” Rouge asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

“It’s private. Look, can you just do what I asked,” Sonic asked impatiently.

“Someone's impatient today. Alright, alright, I’ll tell them but only because you asked.”

“Thanks.”

Sonic felt his leg vibrate and took his phone out of his pocket.

“Looks like my break is up. Later Rouge.”

Rouge stared at Sonic while he walked away.

‘I wonder why he was so snappy about me telling the others he won't be in school. Whatever he has to miss school for it must be important to him...and that just makes me want to find out what it is even more.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: In case anyone is wondering, no, Rouge and Sonic do not like each other in that way. She’s just naturally a flirt and he’s just kind of used to it by now. Anyways let me know what you guys think. Later!


	7. Mission Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic executes his plan to spy on Tails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: *Puts on sunglasses* It’s about to get spicy in this chapter so let's do this….I promise to never do that again…I own nothing. (That was the original A/n, I’m keeping that in. Also I didn’t know what to call this chapter so I went with a reference ;p).

‘Where’s Sonic? We have first period English he should have snuck in by now,’ Amy thought to herself. By the time the period had reached the mid-way point she was starting to get worried.

When the bell finally rang she gathered her stuff and tried to push her worry to the back of her mind. As she darted through the crowded halls she heard someone call out to her.

“Hey pinky wait up!”

Amy let out a low growl. She hated that nickname.It was one Rouge had come up with. Only a handful of people used it. She whipped around and glared at the offender, Rouge.

“My name is Amy! AMY!” Amy hissed, stressing every letter of her name the second time.

“Yeah, whatever. Look, Sonic wanted me to give you a message.”

“You know what happened to Sonic!” Amy yelled in shock. 

“Yeah, he told me to tell you and the others that he wasn’t going to be in school today but I have something else I need to take care of. Think you can do it for me?”

“Sure, but just how exactly do you know what's going on with Sonic?”

“Simple. He told me. I gotta go, see you later Pinky!” Rouge said before walking away.

“MY NAME IS AMY!” The pink haired girl yelled after her.

‘What a jerk but anyways how would she know what’s going on with Sonic? What if Knuckles was wrong and they are dating! What if-’

_Rrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnnggggg!_

“Gah! I’m late for class!”

* * *

As much as he wanted too Sonic knew that he couldn't spy on his little brother right now. If the school saw some sketchy looking teen hanging around, trying to look inconspicuous, they would probably go into lockdown. He would have to wait until classes ended, meaning Sonic had a few hours to kill. Sonic made his way to the park and sat down on a bench. He took a deep breath in as he took in his surroundings. It had been a long time since he had actually been able to look around and just relax. Ever since that fateful night between working, school, running the household and practically raising his little brother he never really had time to just rest. He recalled how he used to go to this park a lot as a child. Almost every week his mom would go with him and Tails to the park. He closed his eyes, letting a certain memory flash in his mind.

_“Miles! Where’d you go? Miles!”_

_Miles snickered from his hiding spot in the tree. Sonic turned his back for a second and that’s when little three year old Miles got his great idea. Now he just had to wait for the perfect moment..._

_“Miles, where are you! This isn’t funny!” Sonic yelled. Mom had put him in charge while she went to the bathroom and already he had lost his baby brother. Where could he have gone too?_

_“Hey Sonic!”_

_The ten year old looked up and saw his baby brother crawling on a tree branch._

_“Miles! What are you doing up there! That doesn’t look safe! You could fall and get hurt!”_

_Miles smiled and jumped off the branch._

_“Catch me!”_

_Sonic eyes widened as he ran over to where his brother was falling. Next thing he knew he was groaning in pain with his baby brother on top of him asking him if he was okay._

He had ended up with a broken left wrist but he was a righty anyways and if it meant his little brothers safety then it was worth it. At the time he had been in a lot of pain but looking back now he saw it as a fond memory of a much happier time. Before everything went terribly wrong.

“Sonic, is that you?”

The blue haired teen turned his head towards the source of the voice. It was Vector, in all of his green haired, headphone wearing glory.

“Oh hey Vector. What are you doing here?”

Vector snorted, “I should be asking you the same question. I get that school sucks but you almost never skip.”

“Yeah I know, but I have some important business to take care of,” Before Vector could offer his team's services Sonic quickly added, “alone.” Vector closed his mouth. “So how about you? After all, since you're basically failing all of your classes I think you're the last person who would want to play hookie,” Sonic teased with a playful grin.

“HA! Like I give a rats-ass about school! Those people can waste their lives away sitting at desks if they want but me and my team, we're going places. Like just last week me and my team were able to track down a couple of runaway drug dealers for a mob boss, who was very generous when it came to the reward. By the way if you want there's still room for you and Tails to jo-”

“Still not happening,” Sonic responded in a deadpan voice. Ever since he learned about Sonics speed and Tails intellect he’s been trying to get the two to join team Chaotix. Sonic didn’t want himself or his little brother to be connected to gangs or mob bosses however he always declined the offer. Regardless he would help now and again to make extra cash if he needed too.

“It was worth a shot. Anyways the other reason I’m not in that shit hole today is because I’m waiting on a call. Apparently someone is interested in my services and last time I went to school with this knowledge that bitch Ms. White took away my phone!” 

Suddenly Vectors cell phone went off. He took a glance at it and smirked before answering it.

“Hello this is Team Chaotix leader Vector...Okay...yeah...you got it.”

Vector clicked the phone so it went into sleep mode and got up. 

“Me and the boys got a job tonight. I have to head back to the headquarters and prepare. See ya later Sonic.”

“Later Vector,” Sonic responded. He took out his own phone and checked the time.

“I guess an early lunch wouldn’t hurt.”

* * *

After getting lunch and running some errands (mainly food shopping) the time finally came for him to head to the elementary school. When Sonic got there he saw kids walking out, perfect. This meant he could just go inside undetected and pass as someone who was picking up picking up a relative or something, which wasn’t a complete lie. Once inside Sonic started to walk around the halls, trying to ignore the wave after wave of nostalgia that flowed through him. He was snapped out of his daze when he heard the sound of someone's voice. Sonic quickly hid behind a corner and peeked his head out. He saw his little brother, Cream and a friend of Tails and Creams, the youngest member of the chaotix, Charmy standing parallel to this group of kids who looked like they belonged in middle school.

“Don’t you have ears! I told you not to make my homework sound so much like you! I almost got in trouble because of how you did it!” The one in the middle with green hair yelled.

Tails opened his mouth to apologize but was cut off by Cream.

“You big meanie! So you're the one who's been picking on my friend!” She exclaimed, angrily. 

“Why don’t you do your own homework. Or are you just to dumb to do it?” Charmy spat.

The green teen let out a growl and a girl with long hot pink hair stepped towards Charmy. Despite the fact that she towered over him however the skater boy refused to back down.

“Why don’t you take a hike, pipsqueak,” She said as she pushed him down.

“Charmy!” Cream exclaimed as she and Tails tried to help him back up, which was hard to do because of his roller skates.

As they were trying to help Charmy get back on his feet Creams doll fell out of her backpack.

“What do we have here?” The pink haired girl asked as she picked it up.

“Cheese!” Cream exclaimed.

“What is that thing even supposed to be?” The green haired boy asked.

“Maybe it's a bird,” The grey one suggested.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Storm. How can it be a bird it doesn't even have a beak.”

“Give Cheese back to Cream right now!” Tails demanded.

The three bullies rolled their eyes.

“Wave give the kid her doll back!”

Wave stared at her green haired friend is disbelief, “But Jet-”

“Wave!”

Wave let out a grunt of annoyance and threw the doll at Cream. She caught it and hugged it to her chest, afraid she would lose it again. The three turned to leave when Tails was suddenly grabbed by the back of his shirt by Storm.

“Tails!” Cream cried out in a fearful voice.

“What are you doing!” Tails yelled fearfully.

Jet snickered, “I said the girl could have her doll back, however I didn’t say it would come without a price,” Jet then held out his hand, expecting Tails to put money in it.

“I-I don’t have any money,” Tails stuttered.

Jet scowled, “Then I guess we'll have to get paid in another way. Hold him still Storm.”

“Hey, leave Tails alone!” Charmy yelled. He went to tackle Storm only to be stopped by Wave.

“Not so fast pipsqueak!” She exclaimed. She then grabbed Charmy by his arm and threw him against the lockers.

Jet pulled his fist back getting ready to punch the eight year old. Tails screwed his eyes shut.

“What’s going on here!”

Tails opened his eyes. Standing not too far away was a familiar blue haired teen. His arms were crossing and he had a not too pleased look on his face.

“Who the hell are you?” Storm asked.

Jet rolled his eyes, “Look, unless you're looking for a beating I suggest you leave.”

Now it was Sonic's turn to roll his eyes, “I’m only going to say this once, either you let him go and never bother these kids again or else.”

Storm laughed, “Or else what?”

Before anyone could blink Tails was on the ground while his previous captor was knocked out with a bloody nose.

“Wh-what the hell!” Jet exclaimed. This guy, whoever he was, he wasn’t human. No one could move that fast!

“Anyone else?” 

“Y-you’ll pay for this!” Jet exclaimed. He and Wave both slung one of their incapacitated friends arms around their shoulders and ran away, dragging him behind them.

“Wow Sonic, that was so cool!” Charmy exclaimed.

“Thank you for saving us Mr. Sonic,” Cream said, wiping away her tears.

“Don’t mention it,” Sonic said as he gave the two kids a soft smile. He took a quick glance at Tails and saw him now standing but looking down so his face was hidden and still standing it the spot he had been in when he stood back up.”

“Charmy, didn’t you say Vector gave you a phone designed to call him or Espio.”

Charmy took out his phone which was basically a flip phone that was specially designed to only have 3 options on who to call, Espio, Vector or the hideout, “Yeah, Vector wont let me have a real phone since the last time I kept prank calling clients.”

“Can you do me a favor and call up Espio to walk Cream and you home? I need to talk to Tails in private.”

“Okay. Come on Cream,” Charmy said before skating away.

Cream gave Tails a worried glance before following Charmy. Sonic walked over to the blonde and took a knee so he was eye level with him.

“Buddy, are you alright?”

Tails didn’t answer right away and instead just continued to look down. He brought a hand up and started rubbing his eyes. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why.

“Tails…”Sonic said before he enveloped his younger brother into a hug. Tails didn’t hug him back but instead just silently sobbed into his big brother's shoulder. After about a minute Sonic slowly pushed Tails away, keeping both hands on his shoulders.

“Why didn’t you tell me what was going on?” 

Tails hesitated before answering, “You're having trouble balancing school, work and taking care of me as it is, I didn’t want you to worry about me.”

“Miles, I’m your big brother, I’m supposed to worry about you,”Sonic wiped away some of Tails tears that were starting to spill over.

The child nodded but still kept his head down. 

“Hey come on now, no more tears,” Sonic said. He hated when anyone he cared about cried, especially his little brother. 

Sonic stood up and walked behind Tails. Tails made no move whatsoever. Sonic then quickly placed his hands on Tails' sides and tickled him. The kid let out a yelp of surprise. He leapt away from his elder brother and lifted his head, giving Sonic a confused look.

Sonic smirked evilly and ran over to Tails (not using his full speed obviously). Tails let out another surprised yelp before breaking into a run, out of the school and away from Sonic who was in hot pursuit. 

“I’m gonna get you Tails!”

“Only if you can catch me!” Tails yelled as he stuck out his tongue and picked up speed.

“I always love a good challenge,” Sonic said as he as well picked up speed. Just as they were in front of their house Sonic sped up and tackled Tails causing both of them to land on the lawn.

Sonic then forced Tails up with him and forced him into a headlock.

“Let me go!” Tails exclaimed. Sonic couldn’t see his face but it sounded like he was choking back a laugh.

Sonic smirked, “Not until I know for sure that you're done crying!”

“Okay! I’m done! I’m done!”

Sonic released Tails, who was now scowling,

“You're no fair.”

“I don’t have to be, I’m your older brother. Listen I know your heart was in the right place but if something like this is going on you have to tell me. Mom and Dad are gone now, all we have left is each other.”

Tails nodded. Sonic hugged him again.

“I love you buddy.”

Tails hugged him back, “I love you too big brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This one took longer to edit than the other. Also yay, fluff! I don’t know if any of you guys can tell but I’m a sucker for Sonic and Tails bro moments. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I finally figured out how formatting works so I'm going to go back and fix a couple of the earlier chapters. Later guys!


	8. Fire and Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly spar between Sonic and Blaze leads to Sonic learning something new about his super speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: As of editing this it is 2/29/20 so happy leap year day guys!

“Sonic!” Amy exclaimed when she saw a familiar spiky blue haired individual enter Chemistry class, the one class the high school part of the whole gang (including Vector and Rouge) had together. 

“Hey Amy,” Sonic said as he placed his books down next to his lab partner, Espio.

“What happened to you yesterday? You weren’t in school.” Amy asked.

Sonic looked around before whispering in Amy’s ear, “I’ll tell you later.”

The pinkette couldn’t stop the blush that was forming on her face. She had never been that close to Sonic...or at least she couldn’t remember ever being that close to him. Sonic however didn’t notice the blush much to her relief. However her lab partner, Vector noticed that her cheeks were as pink as her hair.

“Hey are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Amy replied dreamily, ‘I can’t believe he got that close to me!’ She squealed in her mind.

Vector just shrugged and pulled out his ipod so he could listen to music. Clearly he wasn’t going to pay attention to the lesson, like usual. After class ended Sonic explained to Amy why he wasn’t in school.

“That must be what Cream was so upset about. She had been worried about Tails but every time I asked her why she said that she couldn’t tell me.”

Sonic nodded, “Yeah but he’s okay now. I took care of it.”

Amy smiled sweetly, “Tails is so lucky to have such a good big brother.”

“I’ll say,” Rouge said as she walked towards the two. Amy scowled at her.

“What are you talking about?”

Rouge smirked, “I was agreeing with you. Tails is lucky to have such a good big brother, after all I should know, I was there.”

“You were?” Both Sonic and Amy exclaimed.

“Yup,” Rouge responded.

While Sonic was trying to figure out what Rouge was talking about Amy was silently fuming. She didn’t like the idea of Rouge being anywhere near Sonic and the fact that they were spying on Tails, just the two of them, alone made her want to scream in frustration.

“Sonic, mind it I talk to you in private for a second?” Rouge asked.

“Uh, sure Ro-” Sonic was cut off when Amy suddenly grabbed onto his arm.

“Anything you have to say in front of Sonic you can say in front of me!”

“It involves...ya know...the thing,” Rouge said.

“The thing?...Oh the thing!” Sonic said in realization.

Amy growled, “What thing?”

“Listen Ames, I really have to go. See ya later,” Sonic said as he and Rouge walked away.

“Wait! Sonic!” Amy exclaimed. However her pleas fell onto deaf ears, drowned out by the sound of the sea of students.

* * *

“So what did you want to tell me about work?” Sonic asked. 

“Nothing, I just wanted to tell you how I know what happened yesterday, I just couldn’t say it in front of Pinky.”

“Pinky? Oh you mean Amy. Well anyways, can you explain how you figured out what I did yesterday?”

“It’s simple really, I followed you.”

“You followed me?”

Rouge nodded.

“Why exactly did you follow me?”

“I’m a pretty nosy person and when someone mentions to me they can't go to work on in this case school because of private business, well, I simply _have_ to know what that business is.”

Sonic at this point was starting to feel uncomfortable for multiple reasons. The first reason being she had spied on him and the second being that he never even noticed or felt anything was amiss. Lucky for him she was on his side...or at least he thinks she’s on his side….right?

“Hey Blue?”

“Yeah?” Sonic asked, snapped back to reality.

“Didn’t we just pass your class?”

Rouge entered the room she had class in next while Sonic stopped walking and turned around. It was then that he realized that his class was on the other side of the hallway...and that the late bell was about to go off any minute now.

“Oh shi-”

_Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg!_

* * *

Sonic was sitting across the street doing his homework and waiting for Tails to get out, like usual.

‘Okay so 26x + 9y=102...so I have to-’

Sonic's train of thought was interrupted by a sudden weight leaning against his side. He turned to see Tails staring up at him smiling.

“Oh hey Tails, how long were you there for?”

“Not too long, I just wanted to see how long it would take you to notice.”

Sonic chuckled, “I was concentrating so hard I didn’t notice that school let out. Speaking of school, how was it today?”

Tails shrugged, “It was boring like always but those bullies didn’t show up.”

“And it better stay that way,” Sonic muttered darkly.

“What did you say?” Tails asked innocently.

“Oh, uh, it’s nothing. Well come on, we better get going,” Sonic said, packing up his books.

“By the way, I didn’t see Cream at all today. I hope she’s okay,” Tails said.

“You probably didn’t see her because she’s a first grader while you're in third grade.”

“Yeah but we always see each other at lunch and recess. I didn’t have anyone to play with because Cream wasn’t there and because Charmy got in trouble again and had to stay inside for recess.”

“Well, look on the bright side, today is over and tomorrow's a brand new day,” Sonic said.

“Yeah...I guess you’re right.”

* * *

When they got home the two brothers did their usual routine. Sonic finished making dinner and called out towards the living room, where Tails sat playing a video game.

“Tails! Dinner’s ready!”

Tails walked into the kitchen and sat down.

“I think you’ll like what I made today,” Sonic said.

Tails scoffed, “Let me guess, chili dogs?”

“Nope,” Sonic turned around, holding a plate. 

“Corn dogs.”

“Of course.”

After they were done eating Sonic looked at the time. 

‘I don’t feel like bringing him to Vanilla’s. I’ll just bribe him with some candy.’

Sonic walked into his room and opened his closet. He moved a coat that had fallen off its hanger only to find the bag where he kept all the mints empty.

‘Damn! Either Tails found out where I hide these or I used the last mint the last time I left him alone. I guess I’ll just have to buy more this weekend.’

Sonic got up and walked over to the living room and stood in the doorway.

“Alright Tails, I ran out of mints to bribe you with and I don’t trust you to be alone and _not_ destroy the house so come on, let's head over to Cream's house.”

“Okay,” Tails responded as he saved his game and turned off the console.

When the two got to the bakery they were confused to find a closed sign on the door.

"That’s weird, Vanilla usually keeps her bakery open until 8,” Sonic said as he rang the doorbell. 

After waiting about a minute the door opened revealing Amy.

“Hi Sonic. Hi Tails.”

“Hi Amy,” Tails greeted in a cheerful tone.

“Is it okay if I drop Tails off here, like usual?” Sonic asked.

Amy frowned, “This isn’t really a good time right now. You see Cream caught whatever my mom has so now I have to take care of 2 sick people and I don’t want to risk Tails getting sick too. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it, I hope they get better soon,” Sonic responded, he was wearing a kind smile.

“I hope so too. I better get back upstairs. Bye Tails, bye Sonic, see you in school tomorrow,” Amy said before she shut the door.

Sonic let out a sigh, “Great, now what am I gonna do for a babysitter.”

“You could always take me to work with you,” Tails suggested.

Sonic sighed, “I don’t know…”

“Come on Sonic, just this once, please! I don’t even know where you work. What if something happens and I need you. How am I gonna get in touch with you?”

‘He does make a good point. Okay, I’ll just have him stay in the donut shop section.’

“Alright come on," Said Sonic.

Tails punched upwards in victory.

“Yes!”

* * *

“Here we are kid.”

“You work at Station Square Donut Shop?”

“Got a problem with that?” Sonic asked in mock defense.

“No not at all. I just never expected you to take a job like this,” was Tails' cheeky response.

The two walked in. Sonic directed Tails to take a seat somewhere while he went in back so he could work and handed him some money incase he wanted to buy donuts or something. After making sure he was seated Sonic headed towards the counter.

“Hey Rouge," he greeted. Rouge looked up from the magazine she had been reading.

“Hey Sonic.”

“I had to bring my little brother, Tails with me today, can you make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble?”

“Sure, anything for you, Blue.”

“Thanks Rouge, I own you!”

Sonic took the elevator pod down to the lab where upon entering he saw Silver and Blaze.

“Hi Sonic!” Silver exclaimed.

Silver was holding a stick with multiple marshmallows on it above a fireball that Blaze had in her hand. Silver had an extremely pleased expression on his face while Blaze looked downright pissed.

“What are you guys doing?” Sonic asked. Despite asking he wasn’t even sure if he really wanted to know.

“To make a long story short, I lost a bet,” Blaze replied.

“Yeah, Blaze thought that a joke I made up wouldn’t get a chuckle out of Robotnik. Well guess who's laughing now,” Silver taunted. Blaze glared daggers and increased the heat, and radius of her fireball causing Silver to burn his hand.

“Ouch!” He exclaimed, pulling his marshmallows away from the fire.

“You want one?”

Sonic just stared at them both in disbelief. Before he could say anything else Robotnik entered.

“There you are Sonic. Just in time.”

“What are you talking about? I always come to work on time.”

“What he means is you're just in time for our match. He wants you and I to spar,” Blaze said, the fireball in her hand diminished until all that remained was the smoke coming from her gloved hand.

Sonic frowned, “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea. I mean, you're my friend, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Trust me, you hurting me is the least of your worries.”

“Ooooo,” Silver said, watching the exchange intently. Sonic chose to ignore him.

“Not only that but you can control fire. What if you set me on fire or something?” 

“I’m pitting you two against each other so you can learn how to best utilize your abilities and for experimentation to test if my hypothesis' are true. One of my hypothesis' states that were you to catch on fire, if you were to run very at an accelerated speed you would be able to put it out,” Robotnik stated.

Sonic sighed. He had a feeling that no matter what excuse he came up with Robotnik or Blaze would always have a solution.

“Alright, alright. Let’s just do this already.”

Suddenly the four heard a pod come down followed by a voice that was very familiar to the blue haired teen.

“Sonic!”

The four turned to see a boy with strawberry blonde hair running towards the speedster.

“Tails! How’d you get down here?” Sonic asked in shock.

A second pod came down and Rouge walked out.

“I brought him down here. He just looked so bored.”

Sonic let out a grunt of annoyance while his little brother looked around in amazement.

“Wow, you really work here, Sonic?”

“Do you know this kid, Sonic?” Blaze asked.

“Guys, this is my little brother, Tails,” said Sonic.

“Hi,” Tails greeted, waving his hand enthusiastically.

“Why is he named Tails?” Silver asked.

“It’s not my actual name. I don’t like my real name so I asked people to call me Tails because my favorite animal is the fox and I think fox tails look really cool,” The child replied.

Blaze stepped forward, smiling kindly, “My name is Blaze, nice to meet you. That guy over there is Silver.”

Tails smiled back, “Nice to meet both of you.”

Sonic turned towards Robotnik, “I’m really sorry Robotnik, I can’t leave him home alone and the person who I usually leave him with is sick so I had no choice but to bring him here.”

“It’s quite alright. Hello Tails, my name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik, although you can call me Doctor or Robotnik, either's fine,” Robotnik said, holding out his hand.

Tails shook his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Doctor.”

“You know, your brother is getting ready to spar. Would you like to watch?”

Tails tilted his head in confusion, “Spar? You mean like fighting? Why would my brother need to spar.”

“It’s to test his abilities through experimentation. You can watch if you’d like.”

Tails shrugged, still confused, “Sure I guess.”

Robotnik smiled, “Alright then, everyone who plans on watching, follow me.”

Blaze, Sonic and Tails followed Robotnik to the training room. Silver was going to follow but he noticed Rouge heading back towards the elevator pod.

“Erm, Rouge. The fight’s this way.”

“I know but I gotta get back to work above ground. Let me know what happens, kay?” And like that the pod took her back upstairs. Silver ran after the others. There was no way he was gonna miss this fight.

* * *

“You ready for this Blaze?” Sonic asked as he finished up stretching.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Just don’t expect me to go easy on you.”

“Go Sonic!” Tails called from the sidelines where he, Silver and Robotnik were watching.

“Go Blaze!” Silver cheered.

“This will be a one versus one match. The first one to faint or give in loses. I want a clean match, so don’t kill each other,” Robotnik paused, “Now….begin!”

The moment the match began Blaze threw a fireball at sonic which he just barely jumped out of the way of. When he jumped he jumped at least 5 feet in the air much to his surprise. Blaze took the opportunity to throw the other fireball she had in her hand at her target. Sonic forced his body in a position to make him fall faster so he’d narrowly miss being hit. Once he landed on the ground he did a somersault so he wouldn’t feel too much pain. When getting back on his feet Blaze delivered a side kick to his stomach knocking the breath out of him and sending him back a couple feet.

“What’s wrong, Hedgehog? Already had enough?” Blaze asked.

Sonic shakily got back up, “Are you kidding,” Sonic held his stomach trying to ignore the pain, that was going to bruise, “I’m just getting warmed up!”

He then shot off towards Blaze and before she could react he uppercut her in the jaw. Blaze was knocked back but was able to remain standing. She wiped away some blood from her lips using her thumb.

“You got quite a punch there.”

Sonic smirked, “I did karate when I was a kid,”

“Keep in mind just because you did karate that does not give you the upper hand. I myself used to do gymnastics,” She said before she sent a fireball his way, which he dodged.

Meanwhile on the sidelines Tails watched on in awe.

“This is insane. How is she creating fire in her hand and how is my brother running so fast and jumping so high?”

“It’s because of an ability enhancing serum Robotnik gave Sonic and Blaze. They’re not the only ones with cool powers, I can control things using telekinesis and Rouge is really flexible,” Silver responded, never taking his eyes away from the match.

Tails turned his attention back to the fight. By this point both Blaze and Sonic were staring each other down.

“If I’m honest, I wasn’t expecting you to do so well,” Blaze said.

“Same here. Not only can you control fire but you're flexible and have a pretty good kick,” Sonic responded.

“The flexibility comes with the gymnastics I used to do and my ability to kick good may come from the fact that I’ve been part of a dance team since I was 7.”

“Well it shows.”

Blaze smiled, however her face became serious again as she raised her hand up. Sonic got in a position so he could dodge her next attack.

“I hope you're ready for what you're about to see, because I just finished perfecting this one.”

Suddenly a barrage of embers shot out a Blaze's hand. Instead of them going after Sonic however they all circled the arena, creating a ring of fire.

“Is it hot enough yet? My ring of fire surrounds a space, increasing the heat inside. I can stand higher temperatures than most humans before I pass out, however you on the other hand won't be able to last as long.”

“Oh no! Sonic!” Tails called worriedly.

Sonic started panting. He was already feeling the effects of the ring.

‘Crap! I have to think of something and fast or else I’ll lose! Come on Sonic! Think! Think!’

Suddenly Sonic remembered something Robotnik said before the match started.

'One of my hypothesis' states that were you to catch on fire, if you were to run very at an accelerated speed you would be able to put it out _.’_

‘I hope this works.’

Sonic revved up his feet and started to run around the rings perimeter.

“What’s Sonic doing?” Silver thought out loud.

Tails thought for a minute before he realized.

“Of course! Why didn’t I think of that earlier!”

“What? What is he doing?”

“Sonics using his speed to create a gust to put out the flames. Kind of like when you blow out the candles on a birthday cake.”

Silver stared at the eight year old in shock, “Wow, you’re really smart for a kid,”

Tails blushed shyly and turned his attention back to the fight.

Sonic kept running around and around and before they knew it the ring of fire was gone.

“Yay So- Look behind you!” Tails screamed.

Sonic stopped running and looked at where the fire used to be only to recoil in shock. Where a burnt outline out a circle should have been was instead a mini tornado.

“I don’t understand! What happened?”

“Sonic! You must have ran so fast that you created a vacuum! Blaze is still in there! She’ll be suffocated!” Tails exclaimed.

“Blaze!” Silver exclaimed. He was about to run into the tornado but Tails grabbed onto his hand.

“Silver you can’t! If you go in there you’ll suffocate too!”

“I don’t care! I have to do something!”

Sonic stared in horror at the tornado he created as his mind raced.

‘Damn it! What am I gonna do! If I don’t do something soon Blaze is gonna suffocate to death!’

Sonic suddenly got an idea.

“Tails, if I run around the vacuum in the opposite direction the vacuums will cancel each other out right?”

“It should work. Give it a shot!”

Sonic ran around the vacuum, this time in the opposite direction from last time. He ran as fast as he could without becoming reckless. He knew that if he went too fast he’d probably end up inside the vacuum or starting a new one. Sonic started to feel the pull of the vacuum weaken signalling that his tactic was working. He kicked it up a notch and ran even faster. Finally the vacuum died down and where it used to be, in the center laid Blaze.

“Blaze!” Silver exclaimed. He ran out to her, kneeling down beside her,

“Blaze! Blaze!”

Blaze started coughing and gasping for air. Silver helped her sit up so she could breathe better.

“Blaze, are you okay?”

She opened her eyes. She looking in around blearily for a couple moments before locking eyes with Sonic.

“I guess I lost then,” She said with a small smile before she started to cough again.

“Blaze, please save your breath!” Silver exclaimed in a worried tone.

The purplenette shook her head and with Silvers help stood on her feet. She shakily walked over to Sonic, “Good fight,” She croaked out as she held out her hand.

Sonic smiled.

“Same goes to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This chapter I think is the longest I’ve written and yet it didn’t take nearly as long to edit as the last chapter. Well, I’m going to go grab some food, I’m starving, review and let me know what you thought. Later!


	9. Robotics on a Wensday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails works on one of Robotniks abandoned projects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Spring break, woo-hoo! I own nothing.

“Wow Sonic! That was so cool!” Tails exclaimed as he ran over to his big brother and gave him a high five.

“Good job Sonic, just be more careful next time. You could have killed Blaze!” Silver fretted, his voice was a mixture of desperation, anger and relief.

“I will, I promise” Sonic replied. He turned his attention to the still slightly dazed purple haired teen, “Blaze, I’m really so-”

Blaze held up her hand, effectively cutting Sonic off. She smiled at him.

“It’s fine, really. You did great out there. Silver and I have been working here for about a year and a half and even he hasn’t managed to beat me yet.”

Silvers pale face suddenly took on a deep shade of crimson.

“B-Blaze! Not in front of Sonic and Tails,” Silver whined earning of laughed from the two. Robotnik walked up to the group and cleared his throat to earn their attention.

“Alright you four, follow me, I’ve recently developed a healing cream that will heal minor injuries such as cuts and bruises within hours.”

“Really? Wow, that’s so cool!” Tails exclaimed, his eyes shining with a similar admiration that shown every time he looked at or talked to Sonic.

“It's not that cool, I mean it’s nothing compared to my other inventions, however maybe if you keep trying hard just maybe you can become a super cool, awesome, incredible, intelligent and handsome doctor, like me,” Robotnik gloated, basking in his own inflated self-importance.

The three teenagers in the room rolled their eyes while Tails just continued to stare at the doctor with admiration as they followed him to the main lab. While Sonic and Blaze where getting patched up Tails was walking around the lab looking at the various inventions and asking Robotnik questions about them.

“Wow Sonic, your brother seems to really be into all this stuff. I didn’t expect a kid his age to that interested in all of this,” Silver commented as Sonic rested and let the healing serum take effect.

“Yeah, he’s been into science and mechanics ever since he was little. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve come home to a disassembled TV.”

“So you created a machine that can levitate?” Tails asked Robotnik. Robotnik nodded.

“Indeed. I call it, the eggmobile!”

This caught Sonic’s attention, he opened his a eyes and glanced at the scientist.

“Why the eggmobile?” 

Robotnik faltered, “Erm...I’m not sure really. I’m not even the one who came up with it. In fact, Rouge is the one who suggested it to me.”

“You got that right.”

The scientist jumped when he saw Rouge standing behind him.

“What the- Rouge what are you doing down here?”

The white haired teen shrugged, “I’m on break,” She replied while taking a sip of the coffee she had made herself.

“Well, while you're down here, I have a question. Why  _ did _ you suggest I name my hovercraft the eggmobile?”

“Oh, I have my...reasons…”

Sonic and Blazes eyes widened in realization. They knew why she suggested that name. Blaze started to chuckle while Sonic burst out laughing. Tails, Silver and Robotnik looked over at the pair, confused.

“What are you two laughing about?” Robotnik asked..

“Well, I better get back upstairs. Later guys,” Rouge said before leaving via capsule.

“Hey, Doctor Robotnik, what does this do?” Tails asked pointing towards a small doll-like robot. It looked kind of like the one Cream was always carrying around.

“Oh, that’s a invention of mine called Omochao. It was supposed to be able to give out helpful advice and act as an assistant of sorts but I could never get it to work. It would always just point out the obvious.”

Tails picked it up and inspected the doll, “Would it be okay if I took it home?”

Robotnik gave the child a confused look, “Why would you want to take that broken piece of junk home?”

“I just do.”

Robotnik shook his head and let out a small chuckle, “Children sure are a mystery. Alright, you can have it.”

Tails smiled sincerely at the scientist.

“Thank you Doctor Robotnik.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you asked my boss for one of his failed robots. Don’t you have enough toys?” Sonic asked as the pair entered the house. Sonic plopped down on the couch. He planned on spending the rest of his day kicking back relaxing.

“I want to see if I can fix this little guy up for him. I love tinkering with machines and this will be my thank you gift to him for giving my big brother a job,” Tails responded He put the robot on the coffee table and picked up his screwdriver.

“Tails, you really don’t have to do that,” Sonic responded. He switched to laying position and the couch.

“I know but I want to.”

“Whatever floats your boat,” Sonic said as he turned on the TV.

After a couple hours of watching reruns of whatever he could find Sonic eventually fell asleep. He wasn’t sure how long he was out for before he was woken up a loud and slightly obnoxious voice.

**_“Hello! I’m Omochao! Sleeping on couches is bad for your health as it can put your spine out of alignment, cause insomnia and even cause you to become ill.”_ **

Sonics eyes flew open.  The first thing he saw was some weird robot looking thing floating only a inch away from his face.

“Whoa!” Sonic yelped. He tried to instinctively back up in surprise and ended up falling off of the couch.

“Look Sonic! I got it to work!” Tails exclaimed excitedly.

Sonic picked his face up from the floor, “You mean you actually repaired it?”

“Yeah. Why? Did you think I wouldn’t be able to?”

“It’s not that it's just, I didn’t know you knew how to repair robots. All I’ve ever seen you do is repair your toys and work on the chaotix van and knux’s car once in awhile.”

Tails smiled, “Well it was pretty easy. I ever added a propeller from one of my old toy helicopters so it could fly. See,” Tails said pointing to the propeller sticking out of the hovering robots head.

“This is amazing!” Sonic commented, still staring at the robot in awe.

“I know! I can’t wait until doctor Robotnik see’s it!”

“You know, if we run I bet we could make it before he leaves.”

Tails let out an excited gasp, “Do you really think so?”

“Get your jacket on,” Sonic said, grabbing own the was draped on the couch. Tails ran to the kitchen a couple minutes later wearing a jacket and a backpack.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

The two walked outside. Sonic placed his younger brother on his shoulders.

“Hang on tight buddy, we’re about to travel at sonic speed!”

Just like that, Sonic sped off into the night.

* * *

When they reached the donut shop Tails got off Sonics shoulders. Sonic tried the door half expecting it to be locked. Much to his surprise it opened with ease. The two made their way to the elevator pod and their way down. Tails was the first one down and then Sonic.

“Hey Robotnik! Are ya here?” The blue haired teen called out.

The two heard a yawn and turned their head to see the doctor walking out of one of the rooms. He was wearing a red shirt with white polka dots with a matching nightcap and aquamarine colored pants. It took all of the brothers willpower not to laugh at how ridiculous Robotnik's pajamas looked.

“Sonic? What are you doing here, your shift is over. Did you forget something?” Robotnik asked.

“Nope, Tails just wants to show you something,” Sonic looked towards his brother, “Go ahead bud.”

Tails slipped his backpack off and unzipped it. Omochao flew out.

**_“Hello! I’m Omochao!”_ **

Robotnik looked at Tails.

“Go on, ask it something and make sure it’s something really difficult” Tails said.

Robonik cleared his throat, “Okay, Omochao what is the reason humans have dreams?”

_**“Although it isn’t clear why we dream, many scientists believe that it may be a simulation like state that was used when the human race were still hunter gatherers.”** _

Robotnik's eye’s widened and he looked from Tails, to Omochao and back to Tails.

“Don’t tell me you fixed it!” He exclaimed.

“I did!”

“But how? Even I couldn’t fix that!” Robotnik exclaimed.

“Well it was kind of simple. When I was looking through it I noticed the you imported 2 SD cards, a blank one for collecting data and a full one full of a bunch of information. They were in the wrong slots, the blank one was in the knowledge slot while the full one was in the learning slot so I swapped them. Also it was programmed wrong. You accidentally programmed it to learn and then use the knowledge it learned instead of already knowing the things you want it too.”

“This is amazing. Say, how would you like to come by tomorrow and help me on a experiment while your brothers working?” Robotnik asked.

Tails face lit up at he looked towards his big brother for approval.Tails was giving him the puppy dog eyes. He really wanted this. How could Sonic say no?

“Oh, alright,”

“Yay! Thanks Sonic you're the best big brother ever!” The strawberry blonde exclaimed, launching himself at the teen and hugging him.

“Well, I’ll see you two tomorrow. Bye Sonic! Bye Tails!”

“Goodbye Robotnik!” Tails called out. 

“Hey is it just me or did his robot look like that Chao doll Cream’s mom made for her?” Sonic asked when the two got outside.

“I was thinking the same thing. Maybe they both watch The Chao Garden,” Tails replied. Sonic placed his on his shoulders and laughed at the thought of Robotnik of all people watching a show targeted at little kids.

* * *

“Hi Tails!” Cream exclaimed when she saw Sonic drop him off. 

“Hi Cream, Amy told me you were sick yesterday,” Tails said.

“Yeah, but it was only a 24 hour bug. I feel a lot better now. Speaking of that I was wondering if you wanted to come over today.”

“Sorry Cream, I have something else going on.”

“Really? What is it?”

“I get to help a real scientist with something!”

“That’s so cool!” Cream exclaimed. She knew how much her friend loved Science. “Well, good luck Tails. Make sure you let me know how it goes and maybe if you're not busy tomorrow you can come over my house and we can discuss it over tea, and maybe you can even sleepover.”

“Sleepover? Don’t we have school?”

“Silly, tomorrow's Friday.”

“Oh right! I totally forgot, haha” Tails exclaimed.

The two suddenly heard the sound of a whistle, “We better get into line.You know how the teachers are when we’re late,” Cream said.

“Okay, see you later Cream.”

“Bye Tails.”

* * *

“So Sonic,” Knuckles started as the two teens ran side by side in gym.

“Yeah?” Sonic responded.

“What’s up with you and Amy? She’s been acting weird all day.”

Sonic let out a disgruntled sigh. All day Amy had been acting weird. Every time He went to talk to Rouge, Amy would find a way to make herself apart of the conversation. She had even dragged Sonic away from the white haired female at one point. 

“I’m not sure, I wanted to ask her about it but I never got the chance. Since this is last period I’ll wait at her locker for her before I leave.

Knuckles couldn’t keep the clueless act going. He grinned smugly. He knew exactly why Amy was acting this way. It was just way to good of an opportunity to mess with the other teen.

“Good luck with that!”

Sonic gave the other a confused look, “Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Before the latter could answer the gym teacher blew his whistle and told them all to go change. After getting changed the final bell of the day rang and the two left the gym going in separate directions. Knuckles towards the exit and Sonic towards Amy’s locker in hopes of catching the pinkette before she left.

When he got there he saw her putting books in her locker, like he expected.

“Hey Amy!”

Amy turned in his direction, “Sonic!” 

Sonic walked up to her, “Listen, we gotta talk.”

‘What could Sonic want to talk to me about?’ Amy thought to herself. As scenarios flooded through her head one kept popping up in her mind. ‘What if he ask me out on a date! No way that can’t be it! That’s totally crazy...unless…’

“Uh...sure,” She responded.

“Well you see you’ve been acting...strange lately.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, ‘Wait! He noticed a change in me that I didn’t even notice? Does this mean that he’s been paying attention to me! Does this mean that he...likes me…?’ Amy’s face turned beat red at the thought.

“Look I’m just gonna come out with it.”

‘Omigosh omigosh omigosh! He’s going to ask me out this is a dream come true!”

“Why don’t you want me around Rouge.”

“Yes! Yes! A mi- wait, w-what?!” Amy squawked.

“Every time I’m around Rouge you get all mad and I was wondering if their was a reason why.”

Amy gawked at Sonic blanked for a second before looking down. Her face morphed into an unreadable expression, her bangs hiding her eyes from view.

“Y-you..you…YOU BIG IDIOT!”

Stop jumped in shock and took a step back.

“How stupid can you be!”

“Amy-”

“Is something wrong with your head!”

“Amy if you’d just-”

“Honestly how can someone be so dense!” She screamed. Sonic noticed the tears streaming down her face.

“Amy!”

“That's it I’m leaving!”

“Amy!”

Before Sonic could stop her Amy ran away from him. He stared as her back as she disappeared, a look of confusion and concern present.

“What even just happened?”

* * *

“Hi Sonic!”

Said teen looked up from his phone and over towards Tails.

“Hey Tails,” Sonic replied, picking up his backpack.

“I can’t wait until later on!”

“What’s happening later on?” Sonic asked. He knew exactly what Tails was talking about but he decided to play dumb just to get a reaction out of him.

Tails pouted and let of whine of annoyance, “Sonic! You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Sonic laughed and the two continued to walk. When they got home they did their usual routine. Before they knew it it was time to leave.

“Tails, do you really think you need all this?” Sonic asked watching the small boy load up a small backpack with all different kinds of tools.

“Of course I do.”

“But Robotnik has tools, probably even more advanced ones at the lab.”

“Yeah well, just incase I might as well bring my entire tool case. Oh and maybe even the X-tornado!” Tails exclaimed as he zipped up the backpack and picked up the red toy plane.

“Okay ready!” Tails exclaimed. He pick up the backpack the hoisted it over his shoulder. Once the backpack left solid floor the bottom of it gave way and all of the tools Tails had packed spilt out onto the floor.

Sonic crossed his arms, “Maybe you should just stick with the plane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I feel kind of bad for making Amy break down like that. Poor girl, she just wants her crush to like her back. Please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't say anything. You have to read the chapter to find out what happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: My original A/n really dated this story, yikes. To put it in perspective, this document hadn’t been edited since November of 2016. That was my Junior year of high school (I’m in college now) holy crap.

When the two brothers reached the donut shop they greeted Rogue who was behind the counter like always and took the elevator down to the lab. Robotnik was there in the main lab boiling something in a pot over a Bunsen-burner.

“Doctor Robotnik!” Tails exclaimed. Robotnik turned around.   


“Hello Tails. Hello to you as well Sonic.”

Sonic nodded his head as a way of greeting. 

“What are you boiling? A element? A new medicine?” Tails asked as he walked over to the scientist. 

“Even better!”

Robotnik reached for a pair of tongs that was off to the side. Carefully, he pulled a white oval object out of the pot.

“Wow, what is it Robotnik?” Tails asked, his voice laced with excitement.

Robotnik carefully placed the object on a glass plate.

“It’s an egg.”

Tails almost choked on his spit while Sonic face palmed.

‘I guess that’s part of the reason why Rouge calls him Eggman.’

“I better wait for that to cool off. Anyways, Sonic, today I would like you to spar again but this time with Silver, okay?”

Sonic nodded.

“Blaze will record what happens for me. So get to it.”

Sonic nodded and made his way to the training room leaving the 8 year old and scientist alone.

“As for you Tails, I was wondering, do you have any experience in creating compounds and experimental concoctions.”

Tails shook his head, “But I do know a lot about mechanics. Check out this toy plane I built,” He said, taking both out of his backpack.

Robotnik scratched his chin, “Mind if I…?

Tails handed Robotnik the toy. Such care, such attention to detail. How could a mere child craft something like this?

“You built this?”

“Yup. I can also make it go really fast. I would show you but the last time I tried to show someone how fast my plane could go indoors it didn’t end well.”

“Hmmm,” Robotnik hummed, handing the toy back to Tails, “Follow me.”

Tails followed the scientist down the hall to the simulation room. Robotnik made his way to the control box control box and after pressing a few buttons the room became a grassy open field.

“Whoa!” Exclaimed Tails. One minute he was in a plain grey room and now he was outside!

“Proceed,” Robotnik said, stepping out of the control box.

Tails snapped back to attention and nodded. He placed his plane on the ground and used the controller to get it off the ground and into the air. Once he was sure it was high enough he got ready to activate it’s turbo speed.

“Turbo speed….activate!”

* * *

Sonic let out a pained wheeze as the breath was knocked out of him and he was flung across the room and into the wall.

Silver, who had just delivered the blow, watching in horror when Sonic didn’t get up. Why wasn’t he getting up?

“Uh-oh! I think I killed him!” 

“This match goes to Silver,” Blaze declared before following Silver who was running towards Sonic.

“Is he okay?” Silver asked in a worried tone.

Blaze placed a hand on Sonic’s shoulder and gently shook him, “Sonic! Sonic!”

Sonic let out a pain filled groan and opened his eyes, “I’m fine. Just a little sore is all.”

“Come on. Let's get you all patched up,” Blaze said, slinging Sonics arm around her shoulder to help him stand. Silver, despite his own, albeit minor injuries, did the same and brought him out to the main lab where Robotnik and Tails were crowding around some orange liquid that, in Sonics opinion, looked kind of like orange juice.

Tails turned his head when he heard the three come in. When he saw his older brother he opened his mouth to say something, only to gasp in shock when he saw the state his guardian was in.

“Sonic, what happened?!”

“Nothing Tails. Silver and I just got a little too physical in training.”

“Tails could you get the healing serum and tend to Sonic and Silvers injuries?” Robotnik asked, not taking his eyes off his current project, “It should be on the counter.”

Tails nodded and grabbed a clean needle. He poured some of the healing serum into it and injected Sonic. After that he got a new needle and injected Silver.

“So what did you two work on?” Sonic asked.

“We improved the healing serum, I helped make some changes to some of Robotnik's inventions and we even started working on a-”

“Your younger brother is very intelligent Sonic. He has a gift and has been a great help to my work. If it wasn’t for him the healing serum wouldn't be able to now heal broken bones as well as minor injuries,” Robotnik interrupted.

Sonic got up from where he was sitting, “Does anyone have the time?”

Robotnik took a glance at his watch, “It’s about 8 o’clock.”

“In that case we’d better head out. Come on Tails,” Tails nodded and followed his brother out. 

“Bye Robotnik! Bye Silver, bye Blaze!” Tails called to the three before entering the pod

“Good-bye Tails. See you tomorrow Sonic!” Robotnik responded.

When the brothers got to the upper floor they saw Rouge painting her nails at the counter.

“You boys getting ready to head out?” Rouge asked.

“Yeah, see ya tomorrow Rouge,” Sonic said as him and Tails turned to leave, however before he could he was stopped by Rouge.

“Wait, Sonic, can I talk to you alone for a minute?”

“Um, sure. Tails I want you to wait outside. If anything happens come back inside and tell me immediately, okay?”

Tails nodded and walked out. Once he was outside Sonic turned his attention to Rouge, “So, what did you want to talk to me about.”

“I went down to the lab earlier to see how things were going. When I got down there I saw Tails and Eggman working on something.”

“What do you mean?”

Rouge hesitated. She looked towards the elevator pod to make sure nowhere was coming up. “I can’t say much. Just be careful and don’t allow Tails to come with you to work anymore,” She said in a whisper

Sonic blinked, confused, “Okay, but why?”

Rouge opened her mouth to speak when suddenly Robotnik came up from a pod and walked over to the two of them.

“Miss Rouge you seem tense. Is something wrong?”

Rouge put on her usual smirk and turned around, “You’d be too if you just found out you have a test tomorrow and you didn’t study. Speaking of that test, you’d better head out Sonic so you can study. Catch you later,” Rouge said with a wink.

Sonic nodded and walked out. He saw Tails leaning up against the building looking at the night sky. 

“What did Rouge want to talk to you about?” Tails asked when he noticed Sonic standing there.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Come on, let’s get home.”

The teen then picked up his kid brother and placed him on his shoulder, making sure he was secure before sprinting home. Once they got there the two changed into their pajamas and started channel surfing in the living room.

“Hey Sonic.”

“Hm?” Sonic responded never taking his eyes away from the screen.

“I almost forgot to tell you about this really cool thing Robotnik and I made.”

“What is it?” 

“It's called the Mobium serum.”

Sonic snorted, “Mobium serum? What does that even mean?”

Tails shrugged, “Beats me but it’s supposed to be able to merge human and animal DNA.”

Sonic raised an eyebrow at that. He put the TV on mute and turned his head to look at Tails.

“Merging human and animal DNA? Doesn’t that seem kind of….unethical?”

“I guess but Robotnik had been working on it for years and he finally perfected it.”

“What does he even plan on using that for?”

“I dunno. I can ask him tomorrow. Oh wait! Actually, Cream wants to know if I can sleep over her house Friday. Can I, please?”

“Sure, I’ll drop you off before I leave for work.”

“Thanks Sonic, you're the best!”

Sonic unmuted the TV and the two resumed watching it, or at least, Tails was. Sonic's mind however, was elsewhere. Why would the doctor make a serum that merges human and animal DNA? What did Rouge want to warn him about? He wasn’t sure when but eventually Sonic fell asleep. When he woke up it was morning. He grabbed his phone that had been discarded on the seat cushion next to him and checked the time.

“8:53! Shit I’m late for school!”

Sonic looked around for his brother to wake him up. 

‘He must have gone back to his room,’ Sonic thought, practically sprinting there. “Tails! Get up! We’re late fo-” Tails wasn’t in his room. Sonic felt panic start to seep in as he checked all the possible places he could be. The closet, nope, under the bed, nope, under his desk, nope.

“Tails! Where are you! This isn't funny! We’re late for school!”

Sonic continued to look as thoughts raced through his mind.

‘What if Tails walked to school alone? No, that doesn’t make any sense.He would have woken me up too. What could have happened to him? I need help but everyone is in school, everyone except for-’

“I got it! Maybe if I drop by the lab Doctor Robotnik can help me find Tails!”

Sonic got dressed as fast as he could and sprinted to the donut shop.

* * *

Amy glanced at Sonic's empty seat in Chemistry class. ‘Why isn’t he here yet? He should be here by now,’ Amy felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Knuckles giving a confused look.

“Is something wrong?” He whispered

“I’m just worried about Sonic,” She whispered back, “I know he’s known for being late but he’s usually here by now.”

“Hey, what’s going on over here?” Rouge whispered.

“Nothing that involves you, you nosey little je-”

“Nosey little jewel thief. We get it, Knuckles,” Amy whispered in an annoyed tone.

“Hey what are you guys whispering about?” Vector asked, totally ignorant to the fact that they were supposed to be whispering. The teacher whipped around.

“Amy, Vector, Knuckles, Rouge! Is there something you’d like to share with the class?”

Amy let out a nervous laugh, “Oh, we weren’t talking about anything important, right Espio?” Amy asked the purple haired student who had been taking notes this entire time.

“Leave me out of this.”

Rouge smirked, “Knuckles was just in the middle of confessing his undying love for me.”

A couple of kids started to snicker while Knuckles face became as red as his hair, “NO! I WAS NOT!”

“Class! Settle down now! I’m not sure what it is you were talking about but surely it can wait until after class, is that clear?”

The four nodded and the teacher went back to his lecture. Amy glanced at Sonic’s empty seat once more. ‘Sonic, where in the world are you?’

* * *

Sonic arrived at the donut Shop, taking much longer than he would have liked. Usually he could use his speed to zip there no problem but there were too many people around at this time. The blue haired teen entered the shop and looked around to find the upper half completely deserted. There was no life there whatsoever. He was used to the place being dead but something about it felt….off. It came off as kind of eerie.

‘That’s strange. You’d think there would at least be someone here. Focus, I need Robotnik to help me find Tails.’ Sonic made his way down to the lab via pod. When he got to the lab he looked around. Robotnik was nowhere in sight. 

“Hey, Robotnik!” Sonic called out.

No response. Sonic walked around the lab when suddenly he heard a shrill scream. The teens eye’s widened as he followed the screen down the hallway on the left. He had never been down this one before but something about it felt familiar.It was white,no doors and any pictures on the walls, just a seemingly endless white hallway. The further he ran the louder the yelling became and the more recognizable they became.

‘Those screams! They sound like-’

“S-Sonic!”

“Tails!” Sonic yelled running down the hallway faster.

“Sonic help!” Tails screamed.

“Tails hold on!” Sonic yelled as he started to run at full speed. When he finally reached the end of the hallways he was met with a door. The teen tried the handle but it wouldn’t budge, so he threw himself against the door again and again, trying to force his way in. No he couldn’t stop, no he wouldn’t stop, not until he knew his brother was okay.

Then the screaming started.

“Tails!”

Sonic ran at the door at full speed breaking it off his hinges. He saw his brother in the middle of the room strapped down to a table. He was being injected with an orange liquid, the same one he saw his brother and Robotnik working on the night before.

The screaming stopped.

“S-s-s-Sonic….” The child on the table croaked before his eyes closed. He took his final breath.

“Tails!” Sonic yelling breaking the restraints and cradling his younger brother to his chest. 

“No….Tails…..open your eyes…..please…..Miles Prower Hedgehog if you don’t open your eyes right now then….then….then…..” Sonic couldn’t finish his sentence before he broke down sobbing. His little brother, the last bit of his family, part of the reason why he decided to keep going despite his life turning to shit. He was gone.

“You just weren’t fast enough…”

Sonic whipped around to see Robotnik standing behind him. The poor lighting in the room obscured most of his face, making his toothy grin look sinister.

“You are just in time to witness my greatest creation.”

Sonic clutched his younger brother's lifeless body protectively, “Y-you bastard….You think this is a great creation? YOU THINK KILLING AN INNOCENT CHILD IS GREAT?!”

“How about instead of yelling at me you take a look at what has sprouted just above his backside and head.”

Sonic then noticed something furry touching his hand. His eyes widened when he saw that it was a tail, not just one but 2 fluffy tails the same color as the child's hair, and on his head were two strawberry-blonde fox ears.


	11. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '...And he ran. Ran away from his home. From his past. From everything he had ever known.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I edited this at 1:00am so if their are any errors...that's why.

“Y-you bastard! How could you do something like this? He was just a kid!” Sonic yelled.

“You see it’s quite simple. Years ago I tried this very same experiment, however it was a complete and utter failure. My test subject died not long after the experiment was done. I spent years trying to figure out what I had done wrong, I had just about given up. Then your brother came along. He was able to see a fatal flaw I had overlooked and we fixed it. I needed to try it but I knew I couldn't try it on you or anyone else here. Your bodies have already started puberty and are almost fully developed. Tails on the other hand is like you said, “just a kid.” His body has much developing to do therefore I predicted that if I used it on him his body would not reject the changes.”

“How can you call this a success! Tails is- Tails is-!” Sonic couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

Robotnik laughed, “That is where you are wrong. Check again.”

Sonic looked down at his brothers body and gasped. Tails was breathing. It was shallow but he was breathing. He was alive!

“T-Tails,” Sonic said in a whisper, hugging his unconscious brother.

“His lack of breathing was a side effect of the serum as his body grew accustomed to the changes. Now if you’ll be so kind as to let go of my test subject. We have much work to get done.”

“No. I’m not letting you anywhere near my little brother ever again,” Sonic growled, holding the blonde in a protective manner.

“I thought you’d say that.”

Sonic heard a buzzing noise coming from behind him. He turned and saw 5 blue robotic bees.

“Buzz Bombers attack! And try not to harm the test subject!” Robotnik demanded before fleeing.

One of the Buzz Bombers tried to ram into Sonic, who reacted quickly by sidestepping and then ducked at the one trying to attack his head. 

‘How the hell am I supposed to beat these things? I don’t know anything about mechanics! I could really use Tails’ intellect right about now.’

While trying to dodge one of the robots Sonic jumped and ended up landing on the Buzz Bomber, effectively crushing it. 

‘That's it! If I land on them they’ll be destroyed!’

Sonic looked towards the remaining Buzz Bombers who were surrounding him. They were planning to rush him all at the same time.

“Come at me you bucket of bolts!”

The bee-like robots flew towards him. Once they were close enough for him to touch Sonic jumped up. The buzz bombers all crashed into each other damaging the head area, delaying their movement and giving the teen enough time to stomp on all four at once. Out of the wreckage of the robots came small forest animals. All five (including the one from the Buzz Bomber he destroyed earlier) were small birds. If it wasn’t for the dire situation he was in, Sonic would have asked why there were birds in the robots.

Sonic ran out of the room and towards the pod elevator, the birds flying after him. He pressed the button to summon a pod only to find out it wouldn’t work.

“Damn it! He must have cut the power! I have to get out and fast!”

Sonic looked around rapidly for something, anything that could help him escape. He ran over to a nearby table and while looking he saw a small vile that read ‘Hedgehog serum’.

‘This must be similar to the serum Robotnik made Tails take, except instead of making someone part fox it will make someone part Hedgehog. If I drink it maybe I’ll have sharp enough quills to break through the metal.’

Sonic hesitated. Once he drank this nothing would be the same. His life would never go back to the way it used to be. He looked down at Tails who was still unconscious. Any life is better than a life where he gives Tails up to Robotnik. Sonic downed the serum in one swig. He fell to the ground and let out a scream of pain. He could feel what felt like quills, penetrating his skin as his DNA reformed itself, making him a hybrid. He could feel his consciousness slipping due to the pain, however he forced himself to stay awake. If he fainted now then all of this would have been in vain. When the pain started to subside Sonic put a hand on his back only to prick his finger on his new quills. Sonic picked Tails back up and stepped into the tube where the pod usually appeared. He held the Tails close to his chest, hoping neither him nor his brother got hurt with what he was about to do.

“This has to work.”

Sonic curled into a ball the best he could and started spinning, fast. Then he spun forward allowing the momentum he built up to project him upwards. When he was near the top he felt his newly formed quills cut through the elevator pod with ease. Sonic landed on his back in the kitchen of the donut shop. Scrambling to his feet he ran out as fast as he could. The birds followed and when he opened the door they flew out, far far away.

* * *

When Sonic got home he almost ripped the door off its hinges. He placed his brother on the couch before grabbing his school bag and dumping all its contents onto the ground.

Tails let out a small groan and started to stir, “S-sonic?” Tails sat up and rubbed his head. He stopped when he noticed the teens frantic movements, “Wh-what’s going on?”

“We’re leaving! Can you walk?” Sonic asked not even looking at Tails as he continued to shove anything that might be useful into his bag.

“Y-yeah I think so.”

Sonic grabbed Tails’ school bag and repeated the process he did with his own by dumping all it’s contents onto the floor.

“Hey!” Tails exclaimed. Sonic ignored him and shoved the now empty bag into his hands.

“Pack anything that can be useful. Clothes, food, money, anything!”

“But Sonic-”

“I’ll explain later! Now do as I say!” 

Tails flinched. Sonic almost never snapped at him like that. Despite not knowing what was happening Tails compiled and began packing.

Sonic ran into his room and opened his closet, pushing his clothes out of the way he picked up a small safe. After unlocking it he pulled out a decently sized wad of cash and stuffed it into his wallet. He had been saving any money he could somehow get his hands on for emergencies. After years of doing so he had managed to make at least 200 dollars. He shoved his wallet into his pocket and shoveled more clothes into his backpack before running towards his brother's room.

“Tails, are you ready?” Sonic asked from the doorway

Tails zipped up his backpack, the head of the fox plush he had since he was young poking out.

“Ready."

Sonic picked up Tails and placed him on his shoulders.

“Holding on tight,” Sonic said, and he ran. Ran away from his home. From his past. From everything he had ever known.

* * *

“Hey Amy, where are you going?” Knuckles asked as he caught up to the pink haired girl who was running.

“I’m going to Sonic’s house.”

Knuckles sighed, “Amy, Sonic is fine. He’s probably just sick or something.”

“I know but I just have a feeling that…”

“That?”

Amy shook her head, “I don't know how to describe it. You coming?”

Knuckles shrugged, “I got nothing better to do."

When the two reached the Hedgehog household they noticed the front door was wide open.

Amy sent Knuckles a worried glance as he stared at the open door with a serious expression, his relaxed posture gone. Something wasn’t right. The two slowly walked into the house only to see that it was a disaster area. Cans and other utensils littered the kitchen floor and in the living room school supplies were strewn all over the place. 

“Sonic?” Amy called out. No response. “Mrs. Hedgehog?” Surely Sonic's mom was home...right?

When there was still no response Amy grew even more worried, “I’m gonna check Sonics room.”

Knuckles nodded as Amy cautiously walked over to his room, an ominous and foreboding feeling followed her. She felt like one of those girls you’d see in a horror movie, like at any moment a monster would jump out of the shadows and kill her. When she reached his room she saw it was just as much as a mess as the kitchen was with clothes strewn all over the place. Had she been there under different circumstances she would have about how some people (in this case, Sonic) never change and how his room was just as messy now as it was when they were kids.

Amy stepped out of the room and started to make her way back to Knuckles. While going down the stairs she noticed a picture on the wall. It was of a very young Sonic and Tails and their parents. Amy smiled softly. She hadn’t seen Sonic's parents in such a long time. She hoped they were doing alright.

Just then Amy heard the sound of buzzing coming from right behind her. She whipped around and screamed when she saw a giant blue bee hovering behind her. Think fast Amy grabbed a nearby book and threw it at the bee before dashing away, the bee hot on her trail.

Amy skid to a stop when she ran into a dead-end. She was trapped. Amy pressed herself up against the wall and took off one of her boots.

“Stay back!” She commanded, pointing at it with the heel in a threatening manner.

The bee came closer.

“I’m warning you!” Amy screamed, closing her eyes in fear. She felt it touch her shoulder and in a desperate attempt whacked it with her shoe, hard.

“Ow! Son of a-”

Amy opened her eyes to see the blue bee had been turned into a metal scrap heap on the floor.

‘It was a robot? Wait, if it's over there then who’d I just...?’

Amy looked to her right only to find Knuckles standing there nursing the forming bruise on his forehead.

“Oh my gosh! Knuckles, I am so sorry! Are you okay?”

Knuckles huffed, “I’ll be fine,” he said, clearly irritated, “How about you? That thing came awfully close to attacking you.”

“I’m okay. What the heck was that thing? It looks like it was some type of robot or something,” Amy knelt down next to the heap of metal and started looking it over. The metal shifted slightly. The two teens sensed up but instantly relaxed when they saw a bird fly out of the scrap heap and out an open window. What was a bird doing inside the machine?

“I think you may be right. Real question is, what was it doing here?”

“Do you think it could have been an invention of Tails that went haywire?” Amy asked.

“I don’t think so. Tails may be smart but he’s always been more into mechanics and science over robotics.”

Amy nodded, “Good point. By the way how’d you even destroy this thing? It’s made of metal so I doubt you fists could have done much damage.”

“Maybe not alone but with these, I can do so much more,” Knuckles responded by showing her his spiked brass knuckles.

Amy remembered those and how excited Knuckles had been at his 10th birthday when he got them from his father. It was a family heirloom that was passed down to each first-born once they reached 10 years of age. She also remembered how not long after receiving said brass knuckles almost ended up using them on a certain blue haired boy. Amy shook her head to dispel the memory. She had to focus. 

“We can talk about this later, right now we have to look for clues of what could have happened here. I’m starting to get worried.”

“Maybe Tails will know. The Elementary school lets out soon. We’ll just wait and ask him what's going on.”

Amy nodded and the two walked out of the house, hoping to find answers elsewhere.

* * *

“Sonic, can we stop for a bit?” Tails asked.

“I….already…told you…no,” Sonic said between pants.

“But you’ve been running for hours. You need to rest,” Tails protested.

Sonic groaned and came to a stop, “Okay, fine, we’ll take a break,” He grumbled as he plopped down on a nearby rock.

Tails sat down on a rock parallel from Sonics, “Sonic, please tell me what’s going on.”

Sonic gave Tails a weird look as he regained his breath, “You seriously don't know? You don’t remember anything at all?”

Tails shook his head, looking very confused, “Last thing I remember was seeing a dark figure picking me up. I thought it was you at first but then I saw a streak of red in its hair.”

Sonic visibly stiffened. Tails continued.

“I started to struggle but he said something. After that I guess I blacked out.”

“Shadow, I should have known he was up to no good,” Sonic mumbled under his breath before turning his gaze back to Tails, “Do you remember anything else that happened?”

Tails though for a moment.

“What the figure said. I didn’t hear the whole phrase but it started with Chaos. After that, nothing.”

Sonic sighed.

“I don't know what that whole chaos thing is about but, Tails, I want you to place your hand on your head.”

“Why?”

“Just, trust me on this one.”

He did as instructed, slowly lifting up his hand and placing in on top of his head. He quirked an eyebrow. Something on his head felt weird. It reminded him of a cat's ear, only larger. He attempted to pull the object off of his head only to find it was stuck. Feeling frustrated, Tails gave the appendage a sharp tug only to yelp in pain. 

“Sonic, what is it?”

Sonic gave Tails a grim expression, “That’s one of your ears.”

Tails stared at his brother in shock and disbelief. 

“W-what?”

“You have another one on your head as well.”

Tails’ eyes widened when he felt the other furry ear.

“W-what's going on? Sonic?” 

Sonic winced.

“That’s not all. Feel behind you.”

Tails did, he felt something furry. He pulled it to his side so he could inspect it better. It was a big fluffy tail. Not just one, but two!

“T-this can’t be happening.”

“You're not the only one who's different now.”

Tails looked up and gasped when he saw the sharp quills that his brother now had running down his back and intertwining with his hair.

* * *

When Amy and Knuckles reached the Elementary school they saw that it was just beginning to let out. The two walked towards the school and began looking for Tails.

“Amy?”

The two teenagers turned their heads to see Cream staring at them with a confused look.

“Cream,” Amy responded as the two walked towards her.

“Amy what are you doing here? Are you and Mr. Knuckles here to pick me up?” She asked. 

“No, we have to ask Tails something. Have you seen him?”

Creams frowned, “I haven't seen him all day. I don’t think he came to school today.”

Amy and Knuckles looked at each other with worried expressions. Cream started to grow concerned, “What’s wrong Amy?”

“It’s nothing. Come on, let’s go home,” Amy responded forcing a smile. She grabbed Cream's hand and started to walk with Knuckles to her house.

As much as she wanted to deny it Amy couldn’t keep hiding from the truth. Sonic and Tails were missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: You didn’t think I would actually kill my favorite character did you? Come on, I won’t do that...yet. Anyways, in light of recent events that I don’t want to mention please stay safe guys, stay healthy and I’ll see you again in the next chapter.


	12. Setting Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy sets out to find her missing friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Sorry for taking a while to update guys, the last couple of days have been crazy! Anyways, on with the chapter!

“Sonic! I don’t think the toilet is working!” 

Sonic, without taking his eyes awake from the TV shouted back, “Just put the lid down and say nothing!”

After traveling for god knows how long Sonic found a motel he and Tails could stay at. La casa de five stars was what it was called but it was anything but that. The place was a dump! Old rabbit ears TV, a miscellaneous red stain on the rooms already dirty carpet and a toilet that barely worked, scratch that, didn’t work at all! But, it was cheap and at the moment it was all Sonic could afford.

Tails stepped out of the bathroom wearing his pajamas. He walked over to the bed that Sonic was on and crawled in. The room did have 2 beds but the other one had some very “suspicious” stains on it.

“I guess you took my advice and actually cut a hole in your pajama pants for your tails,” Sonic said, noting the tails poking out the back of the pajama pants.

Tails nodded, then winced. As to not draw attention to themselves when checking in the two had to hide their new additions.For Sonic it was easy since his new quills blended in almost perfectly with his hair. Tails however was a bit tricky. The ears were easy to hide, he could just put a hat on, it was his two tails that were the problem. In the end Tails ended up having the stuff his tails into his pants. It was extremely uncomfortable and just thinking about how they’d have to do it again at check out made Tails want to scream in frustration. But now wasn’t the time, he had other things on his mind.

“Sonic, what are we gonna do? Are we ever going to go home?”

Sonic sighed and faced away and looked away, “No Tails. We’re never going back. We can’t go back.”

“But what about Cream, and Charmy and Knuckles, and Am-”

“They’re just gonna have to go on without us. We can’t go back. Not with Eggman on the loose looking for you.”

Tails laid down on the bed and rolled over facing away from Sonic. This shouldn’t have happened. If things had been different on the day of the fire then none of this would have happened. Tears welled up in Tails' eyes.

“I wish mom and dad were still alive,” He whimpered. He felt Sonic place his hand on his head, 

“I wish so too.”

* * *

Amy shivered, the cool night air hitting her skin as she left her house, carrying a backpack on her shoulders. She had made sure to leave a note before she left so her mother didn’t worry. It was now or never. She didn’t even make it down the street before a voice behind her caused her to pause.

“Out for a late night stroll?”

Amy turned around, “Knuckles? What are you doing here? It’s late at night, shouldn’t you be at home in bed?”

“I could ask you the same thing. Where are you heading off too?”

“I’m...I’m going to find Sonic and Tails.”

Knuckles sighed, “Amy listen-”

“No Knuckles, I’m going to find them. We tried calling the police earlier but they just thought this was a dumb joke! If the police wont do anything to find Sonic and Tails then I will!”

Knuckles was silent for a moment before speaking again, “Alright then, I’m coming with you.”

Amy smiled gratefully, “Knuckles.”

“I’m coming too.”

The two turned around to see Cream standing behind Knuckles, her hands before her back

“Cream, what are you doing? It’s 9 o’clock at night, you should be asleep,” Amy asked.

“Who do you think’s the one who called me and told me that her big sister was planning on leaving?” Knuckles said with a smirk.

“Also, you forgot this,” Cream said, revealing the thing that she was hiding was a red mallet.

“My piko piko hammer,” Amy said, holding it. It was something her father had given her when she was younger and learning how to fight. 

“It’s good luck,” Cream chirped.

“Cream I know you want to come with me but you're just a little kid and this is dangerous.”

Cream shook her head, a determined look on her face, “Tails and Mr. Sonic are my friends too! And if you don’t let me go then I’ll tell mommy.”

Amy stared at her little sister. Cream had never threatened her, or anyone else for that matter ever, in her life before. She was really dead set on going with them. Amy let out a defeated sigh, “Okay, you can come along, just be careful.”

Cream nodded.

“Don’t forget about us.”

The trio looked to see Espio, Charmy and Vector walking towards them.

“How many people did you call?” Amy asked Cream.

“Actually I’m the one who called them. I figured we might need some underground assistance,” Knuckles responded.

“We’ve dealt with stuff like this before. Missing persons that need to be found,” Vector started.

“And my tracking skills beat the rest!” Charmy added.

“What they’re saying is we want to search for Sonic and Tails as well,” Said Espio.

“Y-you guys...thank you,” Amy said softly, tears started to form in her eyes. 

“Guys, there seems to be a problem,” Charmy spoke up.

“What is it?” Asked Vector.

“We have no idea where to start looking,” said Cream.

“I may be able to help with that.”

The five looked around confused. Where had that voice come from?

“Up here!”

On the roof of the bakery/house stood Rouge. She jumped off and landed on the ground, completely unharmed.

“What are you doing here, thief?” Knuckles asked, his voice less venomous than usual.   


“I have information on what may have happened to Sonic and where we can find information on where him and Tails are.”

Knuckles snorted, “Any why should we believe a lying thief like you?”

“I’m not saying you have to. Besides, I wasn’t asking you,” Rouge turned her attention towards Amy, “It's your decision pinky. If you want to believe me then I’ll tell you everything that has happened. If you don’t then I’ll leave and you guys can continue your search without my interference. It’s your choice.”

Everyone’s eyes were on Amy. Should she believe her? She was a thief (according to Knuckles at least) and had questionable morals. She had no reason to believe her! For all she knew Rouge could just lead them on a wild goose chase for her own amusement! But...for the first time since they had met, Rouge wasn’t smirking... 

“Please, just tell me what happened to them. What happened to Sonic and Tails?”

“What I’m about to tell you may be hard to believe I promise you it’s true.”

* * *

“So let me get this straight. Sonic’s parents are dead but he’s been keeping it a secret all these years so him and Tails wouldn’t be put into an orphanage and possibly separated.”

Rouge nodded.

“He lost his old job and you knew about it so you had one of your co-workers who has super speed drop off a note telling Sonic to go to Station Square Donut shop which is actually a front for a lab downstairs.”

Rouge nodded again.

“And the man that you two worked for was named Robotnik and he made a serum that can enhance talents and he figured out how to merge human DNA with animal DNA with Tails help.”

Rouge crossed her arms, “He used Tails as a test subject for the experiment just like I suspected he would and that's why Sonic's on the run.”

Everyone was silent for a moment before Knuckles spoke up.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” He snorted.

“I never said you have to believe me.”

Knuckles opened his mouth but Amy cut him off.

“I believe you.”

Knuckles looked shocked.

“Amy-”

“Knuckles, there's no reason why she would lie to us and I doubt she would be able to make something like that up. It's also our only lead to finding Sonic and Tails.

“I believe her,” Cream spoke up.

“I’m with Cream,” Said Charmy

“If Amy believes her then we believe Rouge too,” Vector said for both him and Espio.

Knuckles groaned in frustration, “Okay, okay, I guess I believe her too. But I’m still keeping an eye on you,” He said pointing at Rouge.

Rouge’s usual smirk came back and she winked at Knuckles, “Wouldn’t have it any other way Knuxie.”

“Rouge,” Amy started, “can you give us directions to the lab? If we go there maybe you can get some information out of Eggman.”

Rouge nodded, “Alright.”

“Alright then, lets-”

“Wait a minute!” Charmy exclaimed.

Amy looked back, “What is it?”

Vector took a pair of car keys out of his pocket, “Why walk, when you can drive,” He said motioning over towards a large van parked down the street.

“Since when did you guys buy a van?” Knuckles asked.

Vector opened his mouth to answer but Espio beat him to it, “We didn’t.”

“So you stole it!” Amy exclaimed. The last thing she needed was to be accused of assisting in team Chaotix’s auto theft.

“We did not steal it! We found it at the dump and fixed it up.”

“We got the engine running and everything,” Charmy added.

“Enough talk! Everyone pile into the van!”

“I call shotgun!” Charmy yelled, speeding towards the vehicle. 

The eight drove off into the night all with the same determination. They would find their friends, no matter what!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hey guys, just wanted to remind you all to stay safe. I don’t know about you guys but I’ve been crazy busy this week because of what’s happening but I’ll try to get the next update out as quick as possible. Later!


	13. Light 'em Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Tails continue their travels while Amy and the gang are one step closer to finding the two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Online classes are the worst. That is all.

“Where are we gonna go now Sonic?” Tails asked as the two brothers made their way outside of the motel. Sonic looked around before kneeling down, “Well first we have to find a private place we can go to so I can help you get your tails through the hole in your jeans,” he whispered

Tails nodded. Sonic placed him on his shoulder and ran into the woods, stopping when he reached a clearing. Sonic kept looking around, making sure nobody saw them as Tails situated himself so his namesakes weren’t bunched up in his pants.

“Ready to go?” Sonic asked, holding out his hand. Tails nodded and grabbed it. 

‘We’ve come pretty far and this is only the beginning, I wonder how far we-’

Sonic's thoughts were abruptly cut off when a fireball landed in front of them, close enough that the teen could practically feel his eyes lashes getting singed. The two spun around to see a familiar girl with purple hair, standing on a tree branch, staring at the two with a gaze as intense as the fire she had the ability to create.

“Blaze!” Sonic exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock. ‘What’s she doing here?’

Blaze nodded, “Sonic. Tails. I think you both know why I’m here,” Blaze settled her gaze on the strawberry blonde. Tails hid behind Sonic and tightening his grip on his hand.

“Blaze,” Sonic started, “Listen, it doesn’t have to be this way,” He said holding his one free hand up to show that he meant no harm. That he didn’t want to hurt someone he considered to be a friend. He tried to look her in the eyes but Blaze refused to meet them, looking at the ground instead.

“I’m sorry Sonic, but I must do this. Eggman will put my sisters in danger if I don’t,” Blaze looked up, her eyes showing a mixture of shame, sorrow and fear, “We must fight! I won't ask you to surrender but don’t expect me to hold back!”

Sonic straightened, his quills starting to look like what they actually where instead of blending in with his hair.

“Tails, go and find a safe place to hide for now.” 

Tails nodded and ran off. Once he was out of earshot Sonic spoke again, “Blaze, I understand how you feel but let me help you! If we work together we can defeat Eggman and save your sisters!”

Blaze shook her head.

“I unfortunately can’t do that. If I conspire against him, he’ll know, I can’t risk it,” Blaze stated. She balled up her hands, coating them in fire.

“I understand ,” Sonic stated as he got into a wide stance, ready to move.

Blaze threw a fireball at him. Sonic dodged and immediately dodged again when Blaze lunged at him with her fire fists.

“Fists made of fire? Since when could you do that?” Sonic asked as he dodged another one of her punches.

“Lots. Of. Practice!” Blaze grunted as one of her punches finally connected with Sonics cheek sending him tumbling back. The blue haired teen sat up and rubbed his cheek.

“Geez Blaze. For someone who mostly just controls fire, you sure can pack a punch.”

Blaze rolled her eyes, “Please, flattery gets Silver nowhere what makes you any different.”

Sonic paused as if in thought, “Well, for starters-” Suddenly he disappeared.

“Wha-” Blaze uttered, looking around wildy for him. Where could he have gone?

“I got my speed,” Sonic said, appearing right next to Blaze before roundhouse kicking her in the back.

Before Sonic could put his recoil his foot Blaze grabbed the offended appendage and used it to throw Sonic to the ground. She held out her hand to shoot fire at him but Sonic did a kip-up and in the process of doing so, kicked Blaze in the face. While she was distracted Sonic took the opportunity to create the distance between the two and gather his thoughts.

‘What am I supposed to do? I have to defeat Blaze but I don’t wanna kill her like I almost did last time. Come on Sonic! Think! Think!’ 

Blaze recovered and threw a fireball at Sonic. By the time he noticed he was barely able to dodge it, his quills getting signed in the process, which gave him an idea.

He smirked, “You improved a lot since the last time we fought. Looks like you even had these new tricks up your sleeve. Well, you're not the only one with new tricks.”

“How about instead of telling me how about you show me,” She hissed, launching another fireball at her target

Sonic suddenly disappeared again and like last time Blaze looked around rapidly, trying to find him. She suddenly heard what sounded like...crumbling? The purple haired pyro-kinetic looked around confused. Suddenly she felt herself get shorter. She looked down and noticed the ground below her was cracked and before she could do anything else it caved in. The hole wasn’t too deep but deep enough so that it would take her a while to climb out. She looked up from where she landed to see Sonic smirking down at her.

“A pitfall trap? How?”

Sonic’s smirk grew as he turned around revealing his quills. Blazes eyes widened.

“Hedgehog quills? How do you have hedgehog quills?”

“Blaze, as much as I’d love to stay and chat I have a scared 8 year old to find. So, see ya!” Sonic said before taking off.

It didn’t take long to find Tails. Sonic hadn’t been running too fast since he didn’t feel like running face first into a tree so after a couple minutes of light jogging he heard his brother.

“Sonic!”

Sonic looked around confused. He could hear Tails but he couldn’t see him.

“Up here!”

Sonic looked up and saw his little brother sitting on top of a branch of a very tall tree. Way too tall for him to climb up.

“Tails! How the hell did you get up there?!” Sonic yelled.

“Check this out!” Tails yelled before jumping off the branch. 

Sonic yelled out in surprise and got ready to catch his falling brother only to find that he wasn’t falling, but hovering in mid air. Not only that but his tails were rapidly spinning like the blade of a helicopter. The 8 year old slowly made his descent down to the ground. Once there he collapsed on the ground, out of breath. Sonic stared at his brother in shock as he tried to process what had just happened.

“You can FLY?!”

Tails, after regaining his breath, smiled at Sonic and said, “Pretty cool right?”

Sonic blinked, “Y-yeah I guess, but how’d you know you could do that?”

“While I was running I started to making a circular motion with my tails out of nervousness. When I did that I noticed I started to go faster so I added more speed to my tails spins and before I knew it I was suddenly flying!”

Sonic ruffled Tails’s hair, “Pretty cool ability bro. Might come in handy someday.”

Tails nodded, “Let's just hope that someday isn’t soon. I can’t do it for too long and I feel really tired afterwards.”

“Wait, so let me get this straight. You jumped off that high tree branch not knowing if you could keep your tails spinning long enough to keep you airborne until you reached the ground.”

Tails blinked before smiling sheepishly. Sonic shook his head and crossed his arms, sending Tails a disapproving look.

“I guess I didn’t think that through.”

Sonic rolled his eyes, “Just be thankful nothing bad happened. Come on, let's get out of this forest and hit the road.

Tails nodded and the two left the forest, going wherever the wind took them.

* * *

Robotnik, who had been watching the whole fight via spybot, slammed his fist down angrily on his arm rest as he watched Sonic defeat Blaze, show her his quills, and then run off.

“No! That blasted brat! He must have drank the hedgehog elixir I was perfecting!” 

He let out another growl before he left the room in search of a certain Silver haired teen. He found said teen sleeping in a main lab.

“Silver!” Robotnik barked, succeeding in waking his employee up.

“Yes sir!” Silver exclaimed more so out of shock than respect.

“Blaze has failed in her mission-”

“Is she okay?” Silver asked in a worried tone.

“She’s fine but not for long if you don’t listen up!”

Silver's face darkened and his body went rigid.

“...What are your orders?”

* * *

“GET OFF THE ROAD ASSHOLE!” Vector screamed out the window.

“Vector! Can you please keep it PG,” Amy scolded. This was the 11th time she had to cover Creams ears to keep her from hearing the garbage that was constantly spewing from her friends mouth.

“It was that's guy’s fault. The bastard cut me off!”

“Vector!”

“Boss, I can drive if you’d like,” Espio offered.

“Whose side are you on? I’ve sworn in the car before and you never cared,” Vector argued.

“That’s because it was the only kid in the car those times before was Charmy,” Espio said pointing towards the skater, who was playing a video game on his DS, oblivious to the conversation.

“Vector, can’t you just let Espio drive?” Amy asked.

“Quit your complaining or I will turn this van around!” Vector yelled before screaming more vulgar comments, this time at an old lady in a buggy.

“Miss Rouge, how much longer until we reach the donut shop lab thingie?” Cream asked.

“Well at this pace, we should be there right about now.”

“Alright we're here!” Vector announced, parking across the street from the shop.

“Next time Espio, you drive,” Amy said as she stepped out of the van to get some fresh air.

Charmy and then Rouge stepped out as well. Charmy handed Rouge a necklace.

“That necklace has a small camera on it. Make sure you wear it so we can see everything going on okay?” Charmy asked as he opened up a laptop and sat in the doorway of the Van

“Got it,” Rouge responded as she slipped it over her head.

“Charmy, you have a laptop?” Cream asked, sitting next to him.

“Yeah, Vector got it for me to use to help with tracking things.”

“Wow! That’s so cool!”

Charmy leaned towards Cream and whispered, “I also use it to play Minecraft and watch Youtube videos. Don’t tell Vector.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Knuckles asked.

“NOTHING!” Charmy screeched.

“Alright, I’m going in,” Rouge said as she began to walk towards the shop.

“Rouge,” Amy said.

Rouge turned around, “What?”

Amy smiled, “Thank you.”

Rouge smiled back, “Don’t mention it.”

Once she was inside the shop Rouge walked behind the counter and used a pod to go down. Cream, Charmy, Vector, Knuckles and Amy crowded around Charmy’s laptop watching the livestream while Espio kept watch to make sure no suspicious people approached them.

“Whoa, look at that!” Amy exclaimed.

“He has an underground lab and everything,” said Knuckles.

Rouge walked down a long hallway and knocked on one of the doors. An overweight bald man with a mustache answered.

“Rouge? What are you doing here on your day off?”

“Just dropping by. I got nothing better to do anyways.”

“That must be Robotnik,” Amy said.

“Whoa, he looks like an egg,” Charmy snickered.

“Well Miss Rouge you couldn’t have stopped by at a better time. I need you to spy on Sonic and Tails for me.”

“Sure. Just tell me the coordinates and I’ll be on way my way,” Rouge responded

“Why certainly, however before I do I must ask you something,” Said Robotnik.

“Go ahead.”

“I’ve never seen you wear that kind of necklace before. Is it new?”

The five watching the livestream froze. Uh-oh.

“Why yes it is. I got it in my last jewel heist,” Rouge responded cooly.

“I knew she was a dirty jewel thief!” Knuckles yelled, earning him a chorus of harsh shushes. 

“May I take a closer look at it?” Robotnik asked.

“Knock yourself out,” Rouge responded as she took the necklace off and handed it to the scientist. 

The 3 teens and 2 children watching held their breath as Robotnik examined the necklace. It was a minute later when he finally gave the necklace back to Rouge.

“It's a very nice necklace Rouge it compliments you.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, the thing that really screams Rouge to me is the camera planted onto the necklace.”

Before anything else could be done Rouge bolted.

“Oh no! Rouge!” Charmy shouted.

Amy got up and ran out of the van.

“Amy! Where are you going!” Knuckles yelled after her.

“I have to save Rouge!” 

“Vector you stay here and watch Charmy and Cream. I have to go make sure Amy doesn’t get herself killed.”

Vector laughed, “Like hell I’m missing out on this.”

“Amy,” Cream said as she attempted to follow them only to be stopped by Espio.

“You’ll only be a hindrance. The best thing to do is to stay here and wait for them to get back,” Espio advised.

* * *

Amy ran to the pod she saw Rouge enter and had it bring her down to the lab. Once there she saw Rouge surrounded by a group of robots. Amy ran over to aid her, using her piko piko hammer to smash the bots in her way.

Knuckles who was hot on Amy’s heels followed into battle not long after and used his spiked brass knuckles to destroy the bots. While fighting one of the robots Knuckles didn’t notice one of them sneaking up behind him. He only noticed when he heard a crash behind him. He turned around to see that Vector had just destroyed it using a metal pipe.

“Where did you get that pipe from?” Knuckles asked before punching a robot and then stomping on it.

“A good gang leader always has a metal pipe on him in case of a fight,” He responded before smacking a robot down with it.

“Less talking, more fighting!” Amy commanded as she smashed a robot to pieces and then proceeded to side kick one sending it flying into a wall.

“There’s no escape. I’m still in shock, I can’t believe Rouge, one of my longest lasting employee’s betrayed me. I trusted you Rouge,” Robotnik responded from the safety of his egg carrier.

“Sonic trusted you and you betrayed him so don’t give me any of that bullcrap Eggman!” Rouge shot back.

“Eggman! Why you little-”

Before he could finish his sentence one of the robots Amy hit during her bot massacre flew towards Robotniks egg carrier, causing it to smash into a wall cause a small explosion, creating a chain reaction as the other bots started exploding as well.

“Everybody run!” Knuckles yelled.

“The pod can only hold one person!” Amy screamed in horror.

“We’ll just have to squeeze in! Me and Amy will take the first pod! You and Vector take the!” Rou one that appears immediately after!” Rouge ordered. Once out of the pod the girls started to book it, immediately followed by Knuckles and Vector.

“Drive Espio!” Vector ordered as the four practically threw themselves into the car.

Espio slammed on the gas, exiting the parking lot. Once he was on the road and a good couple miles away Espio let up on the accelerator. Amy, Rouge, Knuckles and Vector where exhausted and panting, but overall unharmed.

“Amy, you're okay!” Cream exclaimed happily as she reached over to hug her big sister.

“Hey Amy, you did alright out there,” Rouge complimented.

“Thanks. Hey, that's the first time you didn’t call me pinkie,” Amy said.

Rouge smirked, “Don’t get used to it.”

Amy pouted and grumbled another ‘hey’, this time out of annoyance.

“Well that was a total waste of time. We just trashed Eggman's base and we still don’t know where Sonic and Tails are,” Vector sighed.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Charmy replied.

“Why’s that?” Knuckles asked.

“Well while we were getting the video feed I had my laptop record it just incase we needed to replay something. While we were watching it Cream noticed a computer behind Eggman and if I enhance the picture it says the coordinates of Sonic and Tails estimated destination.

“Way to go Charmy!” Amy cheered.

“So where are they?” Vector asked.

“Well according to the coordinates….uh-oh!”

“What is it?”

“He’s already in Casino City.”

“Casino city! It’ll take a day to get there and there's no promise he’ll even be there by the time we make it!” Amy exclaimed.

“Well, it's the only lead we got,” Cream stated.

“Looks like we're going to Casino City,” said Knuckles.

“Maybe I can find more jewels to ‘purchase’,” said Rouge.

“And by purchase you mean steal!” Knuckles yelled.

“Knuckie, whatever gave you that idea?”

“Don’t play innocent you dirty little jewel thief! I saw your confession on camera! Charmy even has it on video! Right Charmy!”

“Sorry Knuckles, I didn’t record the audio.”

“What?!”

“This is going to be a long car trip,” Amy sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: If you’re wondering why this chapter took so long, school and other commitments, just because I’m stuck inside doesn’t make me any less busy, *sigh* until next time.


	14. Silver and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Tails have a run in with a certain silver-haired teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hi guys and gals! I hope you're all holding up okay. I know things are hard right now but we’ll get through this together!

Silver walked towards the hotel and looked back to Shadow.

“Are you sure this is the place?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” 

“It’s just, it seems kind of populated. I don’t wanna hurt anyone if I don’t have to,” Silver responded.

Shadow crossed his arms, looking annoyed.

“If you don’t do this mission then I will.”

“No!” Silver exclaimed. He knew that if Shadow went in there it wouldn’t be pretty. At least if he went in there Silver would be more careful and prevent any civilian casualties, “I’ll do it."

Shadow rolled his eyes, “Chaos control!” He yelled out before disappearing in a blinding flash of light. 

Silver looked up at the building that loomed over him.

‘I don’t want to but, I have to...for Blaze’s sake….’

* * *

“Are you sure it was a good idea to stay at a hotel like this?” Tails asked from the bathroom where he was changing. The hotel they were staying it was really ritzy and the two didn’t have a lot of money.

“Considering the last place we were at didn’t have a working toilet and this was the closest hotel that wasn’t a dump, yes, I think this was a good idea,” Sonic responded. While Tails was watching TV earlier in the hotel room Sonic left to buy them dinner but that wasn’t the only thing he got. He had also used his speed to do some pick pocketing. He knew it was wrong but he needed the money and he only pick pocketed people who looked like they wouldn’t mind losing a couple hundred dollars. If Vector had ever heard about what Sonic had done, he’d be proud.

“Tails are you almost done in there? You said you wanted to check out the pool and it's gonna be closing soon.”

Just after Sonic said that the door to the bathroom opened. Tails walked out wearing his orange swim trunks, his twin appendages hiding inside, wrapped around his waist. When Sonic told him to pack the essentials that apparently meant his swim suit. He was also wearing a swim cap Sonic had bought him at the gift shop so he could hide his ears.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna go swimming with me?” Tails asked.

“Yes I’m sure, you know I can’t swim,” Sonic responded.

“Well okay, see you later Sonic,” Tails said before leaving.

“Just remember to be back by 9,” Sonic called to his brother.

“Okay!” 

The door closed behind the 8 year old leaving Sonic alone. He started to flip through the channels on the TV looking for something to watch.

* * *

Tails made his way to the elevator and adjusted his swim cap He hated the stupid thing, it was so uncomfortable. Sonic even teased him about it when Tails asked for him to buy it when they were checking out the gift shop but it was worth it. Unlike his brother, Tails loved to swim, even if he wasn’t very good at it. The elevator dinged and a couple people shuffled in. The second time the elevator stopped was the bottom floor. Tails exited and walked down the hall to the pool.

There weren’t that many people but there but it was still quite a handful. Tails placed his hotel towel on a vacant lounge chair before cannon balling into the pool. When he reached the surface he looked around at the crowd of people. There were a couple kids around his age in the pool, a couple of old ladies lounging and-.

‘Silver!’ 

Silver was in the pool area walking around!

Tails sucked in some air and went underwater in a panic. Silver was here! How did he find them? That didn’t matter! Right now he had to leave without being seen and tell Sonic! Tails carefully peeked the top part of his head out of the water. Good. Silver was distracted talking to someone. Probably asking if they’ve seen a boy with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Good thing he was wearing his swimming cap. 

Tails carefully got out of the water and speed walked towards his towel. He wrapped it around his body in a way so you couldn’t see the bottom half of his face, only his eyes. He then briskly walked out of the pool area and into the elevator and pushed the 3rd floor button to go back to his room.

“Hey! Hold the elevator!”

Tails didn’t get a chance to even respond when Silver entered the elevator. 

“Thanks, hey looks like we're going to the same floor,” Silver commented.

Tails just nodded and kept his head down. After what seemed like an eternity the doors finally opened. Tails bolted from the elevator in a hurry to find his room.

Silver blinked, confused as to why the kid started running as soon as the doors opened.

“Must have a curfew.”

* * *

After channel surfing Sonic concluded that there was nothing on. With a frustrated sigh he decided to just watch the news. 

“In our top story tonight, Central Station donut shop caught on fire today, going to Kelly with the latest.”

Sonic's eyes widened. Central station donut shop! That was where Eggman's lab was! He turned up the volume, listening intently.

“Thanks Tom. The people of Central Station were in for a shock today when eyewitnesses tell us the building had suddenly burst into flames in the wee hours of the morning.”

The scene cut to a man who looked to be in his 20’s.

“I had just gotten off my shift and I saw not too far away that there was smoke coming from the building.”

The camera then cut back to Kelly.

“The police are investigating this fire and speculate that it may have possibly been arson. Fortunately, no one was in the building when the fire broke out. Back to you Tom.”

Sonic stared at the screen in shock

‘A fire? Who set Eggman's base on fire?’ He doubted it was some random person. It had to have been someone who knew about the lab, but who?

A sudden loud banging snapped Sonic out of his thoughts. He got up off the bed and looked through the peephole and saw Tails standing there covering half of his face with the towel. He opened the door and Tails threw himself at him, closing the door with his foot.

“Sonicwehavetogetoutofherenowitanemeregencyisawhim!”

“Tails what’s wrong?” Sonic asked, holding his little brother at arms length.

“WehavetoleavnowbeforehegetsmeSonicpleaseSonicplease!” Tails exclaimed. Tears were streaming down his face.

“Tails, calm down. Take a deep breathe,” Sonic said, keeping his voice calm and steady. The duo both inhaled and exhaled. 

“Okay, now tell me what happened.”

“I saw Silver,” Tails whispered.

Sonic’s expression darkened. Shit! 

“Get dressed and grab your bag. We’re leaving asap.”

Once Tails was finished getting dressed, his appendages hidden the two left their room and made their way to the lobby. Tails stuck by Sonic as he checked out. As they were walking towards the doors Sonic suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

“Sonic, what’s wrong?” Tails asked, tugging on Sonic’s hand.

“My legs are stuck. I can’t move!”

“It’s no use,” The two heard a voice from behind say. Tails spun around.

“S-Silver,” Tails squeaked out fearfully.

By now everyone in the lobby noticed Silver, his hair and eyes making him look like something from ones nightmares. Everyone started screaming and running around in a panic, trying to get away from whatever that thing was.

“Sorry, I wish it didn’t have to come to do this Sonic but you're not the only one with someone you have to protect,” Silver said, ignoring the chaos surrounding them and trying to grab Tails’ wrist. Tails jumped out of the way and began running.

“Hey, get back here!” Silver yelled running after the child.

“Tails!” Sonic yelled, as he continued to try and regain control of his legs.

* * *

Tails ran into the dining room, there appeared to be a dinner party going on. He ducked under one of the white clothed tables, crawling from table to table. Silver entered the dining room and surveyed the area looking for any sign of the child.

“Damn it, this is going to take forever,” Silver growled out.

A waiter who had been walking by noticed Silver and asked him, “Sir, is anything wrong?”

Before he could answer Silver saw a flash of orange dash under a clothed table.

“There!” He exclaimed, using his telekinesis to throw the table against the wall. The people who had been sitting at the table screamed and ran away while the rest of the room went into a frenzy and started running towards the exit.

* * *

Sonic almost fell over when he suddenly regained motion in his feet. Steadying himself, he took a few experimental steps.

“Hey, I can move again!” He exclaimed, “But why?” Sonic shook his head, “I’ll think about it later. Right now I gotta find Tails but where is he?”

Suddenly Sonic heard screaming. He looked and saw a mob of people running out of the dining room, looking terrified out of their minds.

”I think I just found him.”

* * *

Tails jumped out of the way as Silver made another grab for him. The silver haired teen grunted and started to walk towards Tails, who was backing away.

“Look Tails, I don’t want to have to use my telekinetic powers on you. So could you please just cooperate.”

Tails looked around and noticed the leg of a chair that had been broken off.

“No!” Tails yelled picking up the leg and throwing it at Silver.

The teen hadn’t expected this and the leg hit him in the face giving Tails a few precious moments to run. He didn’t get far when he suddenly felt a force lift him into the air, making him unable to run away.

“Put my little brother down this instant!” 

Both heads turned to see Sonic standing there.

“Sonic!” Tails exclaimed happily.

“Damn it! I completely forgot about him!” Silver cursed under his breath. 

Sonic ran over to Silver and punched him in the stomach. Tails suddenly fell to the floor with a thud.

Sonic walked over to him “Hey buddy, you okay?” Sonic asked, holding out his hand.

Tails took the hand and Sonic hoisted him up. Before he could respond Tails noticed something out of the corner out his eye.

“LOOK OUT!”

Sonic did but it was too late. A table hit him causing him to smash into the wall behind the two.

“Sonic!” Tails yelled out.

Silver appeared next to Tails and grabbed him by the arm.

“Quit resisting! You're just making this harder than it has to be!” 

“Never!” Tails yelled before opening his mouth wide and clamping down onto Silvers arm.

Silver yelled out in agony and let go of Tails. The 8 year old ran over to Sonic who was just getting up. Suddenly Sonic roughly pulled Tails down and they heard the sound of glass breaking behind them. In front of them stood Silver and behind him was the china that was being used during the dinner party.

The plates surged forward towards the two. Sonic (still holding onto Tail’s arm) lunged towards a nearby table, dragging Tails with him, and turned it on its side to use it as a shield.

“I think I made him angry,” Tails whimpered.

“You think!” Sonic exclaimed, “This is bad. We need to attack him but what are we supposed to do? We can’t get anywhere near him though and if we try to run he’ll just stop us with his telekinesis.”

Tails gasped, “That’s it! Sonic, I think I figured out a way we can beat Silver.”

“Well, spit it out!”

“Remember how he dropped me after you punched him? I think telekinesis and focus are linked. If he doesn’t have complete focus on something he can’t use his power. Also notice how he hasn’t grabbed me with his powers and the plates? I think since I can normally move unlike plates I require more focus to keep a hold on so he can only grab one person and if that happens he loses control on whatever else he may have been holding.”

‘That would explain why I could move again all of a sudden. Silver must have been using his powers on something else and let go of me.’

“Um, Tails that’s interesting and all but how is that supposed to help us now?” Sonic asked.

Tails crawled closer to Sonic and started to tell him his plan.

* * *

Silver was pissed. He just wanted to grab Tails and go but unfortunately for him he underestimated the kid. He knew Sonic would be a challenge but he had just thought Tails was like any average kid and would be too scared to do anything but apparently not.

“Hey Silver!” Tails jumped out of hiding, his namesakes out and waving behind him.

Tails stuck out his tongue, “You can’t get me!”

Silver growled and telekinetically threw a plate at the child. Tails started to run around, dodging the plates as they flew after him. While Silver was distracted Sonic came out of hiding and ran over to Silver but before he could execute his side of the plan Silver grabbed Sonic by the wrist and threw Sonic into the wall. He picked up some forks and knives telekinetically and used them to pin Sonic to the wall by his clothes. Silver walked up to the older teen in a menacing manner. Sonic met the glare with his own.

Silver stopped in front of Sonic before speaking, “I understand why you’re doing this and I shouldn’t be mad at either of you. It’s fine if you don’t forgive me but just know I didn’t want to do this. This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two and Silvers glare faltered. His gaze dropped and Sonic could swear he saw tears streaming down the younger teens face.

“I’m so-”

Before Silver found finish his sentence his body suddenly went stiff before falling face first to the ground. Behind him stood Tails, hovering, holding the back out of a chair that had been broken off from the fighting.

Tails landed on the ground and ran over to Sonic and pulled the forks and knives that were holding him in place out.

“Thanks Tails,” Sonic said. He looked at Silvers unconscious body and slung him over his shoulder.

“We better get outta here.”

Sonic ran outside (after getting their bags) and placed Silver in the nearby woods so he wouldn’t be seen by any police that he had a feeling would come by any minute now.

“We better get out of here quickly,” Sonic said. Tails climbed onto his shoulders and he started running. Once they were far enough away and Tails started to complain about being tired Sonic stopped. There were no hotels nearby so they’d have to camp out for the night. 

“Hey Tails?” Sonic asked as he settled into his bed, which was just a pile of leaves.

“What is it?”

“You know how you whacked Silver with the back of that chair?”

“Yeah.”

“How’d you know where exactly to hit him? I’m not complaining or anything but as far as I know you need to hit someone in a certain way to knock them unconscious.”

“I didn’t. I just hoped for the best.”

Sonic smiled and reached over to tousle Tails’ hair, “You're becoming more and more like me everyday. We should try and get some rest, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

The van that the group had been taking to Casino City was almost completely silent, the only sounds that could be heard was the faint sound on the music Vector was blasting into his ears using his ipod, the occasional sounds of typing and clicks coming from Charmys laptop and the soft snores and breathing coming from Knuckles in Cream in the back, the younger of the two using the others side as a pillow. Amy could feel herself nodding off but and shook her head in an attempt to shake off her sleepiness.Rouge had taken to resting her head on the window, staring at the night sky as Espio eyes were focused on the road.

* * *

“Hey Charmy, how much longer until we get to Casino City?” Amy asked, she was hoping some conversation would help her stay awake even if only for a couple minutes longer.

Charmy took a sip of his can of Monster energy drink before responding.

“Just a couple of minutes. Were on the outskirts of town right now.”

Off in the distance Espio started to see flashing lights.

“Huh?”

This got Rouges attention, “What's wrong?” She made her way to the front of the van to get a better look. The lights were coming from a squad of police cars surrounding a hotel.

“Guys were on the outskirts of where Sonic and Tails might be. Do you think this could have something to do with them?” Amy asked. 

Rouge glanced at Espio, “Only one way to find out.”

Espio drove up to one of the police officers and rolled down his window, “Excuse me officer, i was driving by and was wondering if you could tell us what happened?” 

“We’re not sure. Apparently there was an uproar earlier in the night due to a teenage boy with silver hair. According to some witnesses he looked as though he was possessed.

“Excuse me, did you say a boy with silver hair?” Rouge asked, making her way over to the open window.

“Yes, why? Would you happen to know anything about it?” The officer asked, suspicion laced in his voice.

“No sir, I was just wondering what teenager has silver hair,” Rouge said, putting her on her usual smirk.

Amy rolled her eyes, ‘Says the girl with white hair,’ she thought snidely.

“Thank you for your time,” Espio said to the officer before driving away.

“What was that all about?” Amy asked Rouge.

“A teenager with silver hair, that must be Silver.”

“Silver?”

“He’s one of my coworkers who has telekinetic powers. There's not a doubt in my mind, that cop must have been talking about Silver. But, why would he be siding with Eggman? He’s such a nice kid and from what I had seen him and Sonic were friends.”

“Well if he treats his friends like that then he’s not a very good one,” Amy huffed.

“No, I know Silver and he wouldn’t be doing this unless he was forced to.”

Amy opened her mouth to object only to be cut off by Espio, “Hey you two it's kind of late. I’m gonna pull over and get some sleep. You three should do the same.”

‘Three?’ Amy thought. 

“But Espiooooo.”

Oh right. She had forgot about Charmy.

“I wanna stay up a bit laterrrrrrr. Pleeeeeeeeease?” Charmy begged.

Espio sighed, “Very well.”

“Yes!” Charmy exclaimed before going back to playing Minecraft.

Amy unbuckled her seat belt and climbed in the back next to Cream and Knuckles. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on sleeping and not think about how someone with telekinetic powers was after two people she cared about. 

She didn’t sleep at all that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Sorry for taking for long with this chapter, a lot of part of it had to be rewritten and what not. I don’t know what else to say, please review and see yall next time.


	15. Onward!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with the group Amy meets a strange girl who may have a clue on where she might be able to find her missing friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Why did this chapter take so long? College happened. Let’s go!

Sonic floated in a state of being awake yet also no fully conscious. He felt so comfortable but was a little confused as usually his alarm would wake him up. He decided to not worry about that right now and just relax. As he became more away he noticed something felt a bit off about his bed, about his room in general, he was pretty sure his room didn’t normally have a gentle breeze blowing through it. He opened his eyes and remembered everything. He wasn’t in his warm bed at home. Instead, he was in the middle of nowhere, sleeping on a pile of dead leaves.

‘I wish this was all just a dream…’

Sonic felt something tighten around his arm and snuggle closer to him. He didn’t need to look to know who it was.

‘He must have left his bed and decided to sleep in mine instead.’

Sonic stared up at the sky trying to figure out a plan in his head. While doing so he absent-mindly placed his hand on Tails’s head and scratched behind his ear. Sonic didn’t realize what he was doing until he heard a content sigh come from his brother. Sonic quickly recoiled his hand as if he had touched fire.

Tails’s eyes fluttered open. He released Sonic’s arm and stretched before rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Good morning, Sonic.”

“Morning,” Sonic responded, trying to ignore the guilt bubbling in his chest for dehumanizing Tails a couple seconds prior, even though he didn’t mean too.

Tails ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “My hair feels all weird. I never got to wash the chlorine off of it last night.”

“If it's left in there long enough maybe your hair will turn green. Then Egghead will have a harder time tracking you down,” Sonic said as he crawled over to his backpack. After rummaging through it he pulled out two wrapped sandwiches he had bought the day before and tossed one to Tails.

“Eat up, once we’re done we have to get as far away from this place as possible.”

Tails nodded and started to unwrap his sandwich. He took a bite out. Sonic did the same, savoring the peace that they had for now.

* * *

“So…what do we do now?” Charmy asked, looking around the van for answers. Espio was the first to answer

“Maybe we should head back ho-”

“Not an option!” Amy interrupted.

“Amy listen-”

“Our friends are out there somewhere being chased by some crackpot scientist who wants to hurt them and I won't rest until they're okay!”

“Amy’s right! We can’t give up now! Tails and Mr. Sonic need our help!” Cream exclaimed.

“But where are we supposed to go? Our only mode of transportation just broke down and we don’t have a lead or anything,” Said Knuckles.

Everyone in the van was silent. Suddenly Amy opened the van door.

“Amy, where are you going?” Cream asked.

Amy stepped out of the vehicle and took a few steps away before spinning around, glaring daggers at Knuckles.

“If you guys don’t want to help me then I’ll just have to find them by myself!” She screamed before storming off.

“Amy wait!”

Cream was about to go after her sister but was stopped by Knuckles putting a hand on her shoulder, “Don’t worry, she’ll come back. She just needs to blow off some steam.”

Cream nodded but the worried frown on her face didn’t change and she watched as her older sister disappeared.

* * *

It had been 30 minutes since Amy had left the van. In that time her anger slowly simmered down as guilt about her actions took over.

‘Man, I shouldn’t have yelled at Knuckles like that. He just wants to help. Plus, he did have a point, we don’t have any leads. But…’

Amy stopped walking.

‘We can’t just leave them out there not knowing if they’re dead or alive. They’re my friends’

Amy felt tears prick her eyes.

‘What if I never see them again? What if Sonic and Tails are dead? I never even got to tell Sonic that I’m in love with hi-’

“Excuse me.”

Amy jumped up and spun around. There stood a young girl with short green hair and blue eyes.

“Are you alright? Would you like some help?”

“I’m fine,” Amy said, quickly wiping away the tears that had formed, “Who are you?”

“My name is Cosmo, I live around here with my mother and sister. I was on a walk when I saw you. Are you sure you're okay?”

Amy sighed, “No, I’m not okay. My friends have gone missing and I don’t know where in the world they could be.

“What do your friends look like?” Cosmo asked.

“Well one of them is a boy around my age and has spiky blue hair and the other also a boy, about 8 and has strawberry blonde hair.”

“Oh, you must be talking about Sonic and Tails.”

Amy’s eyes widened, “H-how do you know their names?”

“I met them earlier.”

“You did!”

Cosmo nodded.

* * *

Cosmo walked up to a bed of tulips and started to water it. Despite being only 8 she seemed to have a green thumb and owned a beautiful flower garden in the forest near her house. She was about to start watering her roses when she heard what sounded like two people arguing.

“Well what do you want me to do about it?” asked what sounded like an annoyed teenager.

“I don’t know, didn’t you pack band-aides and stuff that cleans wounds?” whined a much younger voice

“No, when we were packing I was scrambling and didn’t think to grab any.”

Cosmo followed the voices until she eventually found the owners. One was in his teens, just as she had expected, while the other was much younger, about her age, and shocking enough had two tails and a pair of what looked like fox ears perched on his head. Her gaze traveled towards his leg where the younger was covering with his hands what she could only assume must have been a wound of some sort if their conversation was anything to go by. 

Cosmo had been told by her mother not to talk to strangers but these two looked like they really needed help. She couldn’t just turn a blind eye.

“I may be able to help.”

The two jumped when they saw her. The one wearing blue stepped in front of the younger of the two, blocking him out of her view, “Who are you?”

“My name is Cosmo. I live around here and I know a lot about natural remedies, including ones that disinfect injuries. I can make one for you and give you instructions on how to make it for future reference,” Cosmo paused for a moment before hesitantly adding, “Also, you don’t have to worry, I won't tell anybody about your friends ear appendages.”

The teens' eyes widened. He looked like he was about to say something but the younger cut him off.

“Sonic, if she was a bad guy, don’t you think she would have done something by now?”

The teen was silent for a moment before groaning,

“Fine, but the moment I think something is wrong we are leaving.”

Cosmo led the duo back to her house. Her mother wasn’t home since her and her sister were busy with a big order at the floral shop her family owned in a nearby town. They normally didn’t like to leave her alone but it was only once in a while and if she needed them she knew the floral shops number.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are your names?” Cosmo asked, leading the two into the kitchen.

“My name is Tails.”

“Oh, I see. It's because of your two Tails right?”

The blonde got a sad look in his eyes, “Not exactly. It’s a long story…”

Cosmo looked up from the bowled she was mixing ingredients in and stopped momentarily.

“I apologize if I may have brought up any unpleasant memories.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t know,” Tails responded with a reassuring smile.

After Cosmo was done mixing the ingredients together she applied the disinfectant to Tails’ wound and wrapped it up with cloth. 

“Thank you for your help Cosmo. Come on Tails’ we have to get going.”

“You're leaving already?” Cosmo asked, sounding slightly disappointed. Tails’ noticed this and spoke up.

“Are you sure we can’t stay for a little longer Sonic?”

“You know we can’t Tails’. What's the closest town?” Sonic asked Cosmo.

“That would be Greenville. It’s only a couple miles away.”

“Then that's where we're heading. Come on, Tails.”

Tails nodded sadly and was about to follow his brother when Cosmo suddenly grabbed his hand.

“Tails, will I ever see you again?”

Tails felt a small blush bloom on his face, “Y-yeah of course. We’re friends now after all aren't we.”

Cosmo blinked, “Friends…” then she smiled, “Yes, we are friends. Thank you, Tails. Farewell for now and stay safe.”

Tails gave her hand a small squeeze before he started to walk away, following his brother out of the house.

‘Cosmo was kind of pretty,’ Tails thought to himself, the blush never leaving his face.

“Awwww, does my baby brother have a crush?” Sonic teased, before laughing.

“Sh-shut up!” Tails snapped.

* * *

“So you think they’re in a village called Greenville?”

Cosmo nodded.

“Normally it's at least a 2 hour drive from here to there but on foot it could take days.”

“Okay, thank you for your help,”

“No thanks is necessary. Good luck finding your friends.”

Amy thanked her once more and ran off.

As Cosmo watched Amy run off she couldn’t help but feel there was something she wasn’t telling her.

‘I’m not sure what's going on but please protect Sonic and Tails. They’re my friends....’

* * *

Amy collapsed on the ground exhausted. She had been running for hours hoping to make it to the town by nightfall. She thought that maybe if she kept running she would be able to make it in a span of hours instead of days. What the hell was she thinking? To make matters worse it had started raining heavily a couple minutes ago.

Amy shakily got up, using her piko piko hammer for balance. She felt a drop of water hit her nose and just like that it started to downpour, heavily.

“Damn it! I need to keep going, if I stop now I’m never gonna catch up,” Amy grunted as she struggled to stand. Her legs felt like jelly and her knees gave out causing her to fall back over.

She collapsed to the ground again.

Amy let out a frustrated scream and punched the ground and lowered her head in defeat. She couldn't do this alone.

* * *

“I think I see the problem, Espio, hand me the wrench!” Vector exclaimed.

Espio did as told and after a couple minutes Vector looked up towards the drivers window. 

“Alright Knuckles, give her some gas!”

The engine purred to life. Knuckles turned back to the group,

“Good news, we got the engine back up and running.

“Alright! Now we can go home!” Charmy cheered.

“But, Amy’s not back yet!” Cream exclaimed.

“The weather doesn’t look too good either. It looks like a storm,” Rouge mumbled, looking out the window.

“I’m going to go out and look for her,” Cream said, making her way towards the door.

“I can’t let you go alone so I’m going with you,” said Knuckles, “Anybody got an umbrella I could borrow?”

Espio pulled a black umbrella out of the trunk and handed it to Knuckles, “We won’t leave until you get back.”

Knuckles nodded in thanks and him and Cream walked off in search of Amy. As the two searched and the storm grew so did the pairs worry. Suddenly they heard a scream.

“That sounded like Amy!” Cream exclaimed. Her and Knuckles ran towards where the sound came from and sure enough they found Amy. Soaked to the bone and seemingly struggling to stand.

“Amy!” Cream exclaimed. Amy picked her head up just as Cream practically launched herself as the teen.

“Cream!? Knuckle!?” Her voice was a mixture of shock and confusion.

“You okay?” Knuckles asked. 

Amy gave a reassuring smile, “Yeah, I must have pushed myself too hard or something. I should be fine,” she then turned her attention to Cream who was crying into her chest, “It’s okay Cream. I’m sorry if I worried you,” Amy cooed gently, placing a comforting hand on the younger's head. 

Cream looked up at Amy with her watery eyes, “I’m just glad you okay,” She hiccuped.

Knuckles walked over to the two and one of Amy's arms around his shoulder, “Let’s get back the van before one of us catches a cold,” he commented, helping the girl stand with ease and essentially acting as a crutch as they made their way back.

* * *

“This storm's getting pretty bad,” Rouge mumbled to herself from her spot at the window. Vector had kept busy waiting for the others by taking a nap in the back of the van (and snoring rather loudly). Charmy was playing some video game on his laptop and Espio was doing what appeared to be meditating.

“How long have they been gone for?” Rouge asked Espio.

Espio, without opening his eyes responded, “45 minutes.”

Rouge cursed under her breath. What was taking them so long? Robotnik couldn’t have found them and…

“If they’re not back in 10 minutes I’m going out there to look for them.”

Espio opened his mouth at the object when Charmy suddenly shot up from his seated position on the van floor.

“Hey guys! Look!” He exclaimed excitedly, his face smooshed up against the window. Rouge looked and a relieved smile graced her face when he saw the trio making their way towards the van. Amy was soaked to the bone and looked exhausted but otherwise seemed okay.

Espio opened the door for them as Charmy crawled to the back to get a towel. Once she was inside her handed it to Amy who wrapped it around herself like a blanket. 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you guys and worrying everyone like that,” She apologized once everyone was back inside the van. She cast her eyes down finding it easier to look at the dirty van floor, “I just got so angry but I now realize that this isn’t something I can do on my own, and Espio, I’m sorry about yelling at you earlier, it was really uncalled for, especially since you’re just trying to help.”

Espio gave a rare smile, “No hard feelings.”

“And we already forgive you Amy!” Cream exclaimed, hugging her older sister.

“So I guess we’re just gonna head home now?” Charmy asked, there was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“Actually, when I stormed off I met a girl named Cosmo who told me she met Sonic and Tails and said that they were headed towards a nearby village called Greenville.”

Charmy quickly searched for the village coordinates, “That’s not too far from here! If all goes well we should get there by nightfall! Maybe Sunset sooner if we hurry!”

“Well, we’ve come this far, might as well keep going!” Vector exclaimed.

“Count me in!” Knuckles seconded.

“We can do it!” Charmy and Cream cheered.

Rouge smirked, “Then I guess it’s settled,” She stated as Espio got behind the wheel and started the engine.

Amy pumped her fist in the air, feeling her determination return to her.

“Onward! To Greenville!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I’m sorry this took so long, I had to rewrite a large majority of the chapter because the original ending was really awkward and felt forced. What originally happened was Cream and Knuckles found Amy and apparently while looking for her the whole group ran into Cosmo and learned about Sonic and Tails’ whereabouts and I didn’t like that, it felt way too convenient. I wanted this chapter to mainly focus on the group because writing for these guys is really fun. Alright, until next time!


	16. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Amy and the group finally catch up to Sonic and Tails Amy makes a horrifying discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I’m gonna be real with you guys. I thought these chapters were taking so long for me to edit because I was tired due to my coursework in college. But the semester ended and I’ve come to realize that it wasn’t college that was the problem, it’s my motivation. I just haven't been feeling a lot to continue editing this. I don’t want or plan on abandoning the fanfic as that would be a disservice to all the time and effort younger me put into this but I can’t say how consistently updates will happen. Thank you for understanding.

Greenville was a small and quiet village that had nothing of particular interest within it. To some Greenville was boring but to others it was peaceful, something Sonic was thankful for. The sleepy little village seemed as though it was frozen in time and gave off a strong vibe on a small town where everyone knew everyone. Sonic and Tails checked into the local inn and when the duo got to their room they were pleasantly surprised. It had 2 twin sized beds, a tv, a bathroom, a window, 2 chairs and a table. While it wasn’t as extravagant as the last place the duo had crashed it had a sort of simple charm that can’t be replicated with king sized beds and flat screen TVs. 

“I’m so happy we have beds again!” Tails exclaimed. He dropped his backpack and immediately flopped down on the closest one.

Sonic walked over to the bed and started checking for bed bugs. This place seemed clean but better safe than sorry. 

“You might wanna take a shower before you fall asleep Tails. You're covered in dirt from sleeping outside. Plus, you smell like a swimming pool.”

Tails let out a small whine of annoyance but got up and headed to the bathroom.

Sonic plopped down in one of the chairs, grabbed the TV remote and started to flip through the channels, hoping to find something at least somewhat interesting. He stopped when he saw what looked to be the hotel they stayed at last night on a news station.

“This should be good,” He mumbled, turning up the volume.

“-suspects say they spotted a boy with silver hair demonstrating psychic abilities moving things with his mind and attacking the guests, one guest can be quoted in saying: ‘It was as if that boy was a demonic creature of some sort,’ end quote.”

Sonic almost fell out of his chair due to how hard he had started laughing. Demonic? There were many things Sonic would call Silver but demonic was not one of them. 

“Man, Egghead must be so pissed!” Sonic exclaimed. The fact that this was on the news must have been a big middle finger to Eggman since he wanted to keep his lab a secret and all.“I can only imagine the look on his face right now!”

* * *

“SILVER, YOU FOOL!” Eggman roared, slamming his fist down on the armrest of his chair.

Silver flinched, “Sir, you don’t understand-”

“I understand perfectly that you don’t take your job seriously! If the G.U.N finds out about my experiments and that I’m still alive it’ll be catastrophic!” 

“Doctor, if I remember correctly you told us to catch Tails no matter the consequences. Silver was only following your orders,” stated Blaze. She placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

“Don’t think you can talk to me like you're all high and mighty! Don’t forget your sisters are at my mercy,” Eggman growled out. He pressed a button on his chair. The screen behind him lit up showing 2 girls with brown hair curled up in the far corner of what looked like a cell. Blaze's face contorted into a look of horror before turning into anger. She started shaking as fire started emitted from her body. Eggman sent Blaze a satisfied and sadistic grin, relishing the reaction he had gotten out of the girl.

“You- You said you wouldn’t hurt them!” Blaze yelled out in rage as fire started to radiate off of her body.

“Why I don’t know what you're talking about Blaze. I never hurt them, I simply kidnapped them and brought them here. Think of it as...a reminder or compensation in case you decide to betray me.”

Blaze clenched her teeth together. She forced herself to snuff out her flames. Silver walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, ignoring how touching her slightly burned. 

Eggman cleared his throat “Now as I was saying before, due to Silver's incompetence,” Silver winced. Blaze took a step in front of him as though to protect him from Eggman's gaze. “The spybot that I had recording the battle was destroyed during his little scene in the dining room of that hotel.”

“Doctor, if you’d just give us another chance-” Blaze started only to be cut-off by Eggman.

“You’ve proven to me how useless you two at the time being. The fact that my specimen can apparently fly makes him even more valuable. I need to bring in the big guns,” Eggman turned towards the corner of the room where a figure stood silently, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, “I’ll need you to find Sonic by locking onto his chaos energy. Think you can handle it?”

The figure opened his eyes revealing his eye color to be a dark crimson.

“Surely.”

* * *

Sonic opened the door to the hotel room holding a box containing at least two frozen chili dogs. Tails, who had been trailing behind holding their drinks, shut the door with his foot.

“I really like it here. This place is really pretty and the people are so friendly. I still can’t believe that guy at the restaurant gave us all these chili dogs for free!” Tails exclaimed.

“Yeah well don’t get too comfortable. After breakfast tomorrow we're leaving,” said Sonic. He cleared off the small table in the room and placed the box of chili dogs on top.

“I know...hey Sonic, do you think our friends back home miss us?”

Sonic paused. He'd been so busy trying to keep him and his brother safe he hadn’t really had time to think about everyone back home.

“They...they probably do, Tails,” Sonic responded, as he pulled a chair up so he could sit down.

“Will we ever go back?”

Sonic paused again. Would they ever go back? Would they ever see everyone again? Or would they become memories just like his parents.

Sonic shook his head and looked down. He didn’t have the strength to look his brother in the eye.

“I…I don’t know…”

Tails plopped down on his own chair, “Well, I hope we do. I have a feeling that someday we will see them again, even if it’s not for a very long time we will, I just know it! Knuckles, Cream, Amy, everyone! Even if things can’t go back to how they used to be.” 

Sonic smiled a little at his brother's positivity. He wished he felt the same way, “Let’s eat before our food gets cold.”

Tails nodded and sat down. After they were done eating Sonic took out his phone and checked the time.

“It’s 6:30. Time sure does fly when you actually get to relax for once.”

Tails nodded in agreement, “I wish we could stay here forever. It kind of reminds me of home.”

Sonic got up, “You wanna take one last look around?”

“Sure,” Tails responded.

The two left the hotel and started to make their way around the village, soaking in the lush greenery and beautiful imagery that came with it at twilight. They eventually reached the park that Sonic and Tails had been at earlier.When Tails saw it for the first time he begged his big brother to take him there. Sonic ended up doing so since he felt after everything they’d been through Tails deserved to be a kid, even if only for a little while. Earlier the two brothers had spent hours looking around, playing with each other and overall acting like their age, something they didn’t get to do often. Tails made his way over to the swings and sat down. Sonic sat down on the swing next to him and the two just observed the now empty park.

“Hey Sonic,” Tails started.

“Yeah Tails?”

“Thank you, for everything.”

Sonic smiled softly, “Don’t mention it.”

Right after he said it there was a bright flash of light in front of the two. Tails yelped in surprise and ended up falling off of his swing while Sonic stood and squinted trying to make out what was going on.

When the light finally dissipated there stood someone who Sonic hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Shadow?” Sonic asked in disbelief.

Tails shakily got up and hid behind Sonic. He didn’t know who this guy was but he was kind of scary looking.

“Sonic who is that guy?” Tails asked, cautiously peeking out from behind his brother to get a better look at him.

“What are you doing here, Shadow?” Sonic asked, although he already had sink feeling that he already knew the answer to his question.

“You know exactly what I want,” Shadow glanced at Tails who let out a squeak of fear in response and gripped Sonics shirt. Sonic simply got into a defensive stance in front of Tails and glared at Shadow.

“Tails, run now. Run as far away from here as you can and no matter what, don't look back,” Sonic ordered.

“But Sonic, you saw what happened back at the hotel, I can help you!” Tails exclaimed, trying to muster up his courage and ignore the fear he felt. He had a bad feeling about all this.

“Now is not the time to argue with me! Get out of here now!”

“But Sonic-”

“MILES, NOW!”

Tails flinched and hesitantly fled, leaving the two teens completely alone.

“Before we fight, I have a couple questions to ask you. What was with that bright flash of light? And how is it that you keep finding us?” Sonic asked.

“It's called chaos control.”

“Chaos what?”

Shadow let out a groan, “Your aren't that bright are you? Chaos control is like teleportation, to do it you must lock onto someone's specific chaos energy. That is how the Doctor has been tracking you two.”

“Chaos energy?”

“I don’t have time for your stupid questions. Let's just get this over with.”

Before Sonic could react Shadow yelled out “Chaos Control!”

There was another flash of light, and Sonic was on the ground, pain exploding across his face. Before he could get up, or even register what had just happened, Shadow roundhouse kicked him in the torso.

‘Shadows showing no mercy,’ Sonic thought to himself as he tried to get up from the ground yet again. Shadow stepped on his back, causing Sonics aching limbs to give in again.

“Pathetic,” Shadow spat.

Sonic grabbed Shadows' ankle and yanked it, knocking him off balance. Sonic attempted to deliver a kick to Shadow. However, Shadow saw this coming and grabbed his leg.

“Predictable, did you really think that wou-”

Shadow was interrupted mid-sentence by Sonic suddenly throwing a rock at his head. It didn’t hurt him but it did daze him long enough for Sonic to push Shadow back, creating the distance between the two.

‘I can’t beat him using punches and kicks but maybe I can outsmart him.’

Sonic curled into a ball and spin dashed in Shadows direction. He didn’t hit anything and staying in his spin dash position changed direction. He tried it one more time and again nothing. Sonic had to unfurl himself after a third failed attempt in order to breathe. Once he did Shadow appear right in front of him and delivered an uppercut to his chin followed by a kick to the ribs.

The blue haired teen landed on the ground, battered and gasping for air. Shadow walked up to Sonic and placed his foot on the others chest to prevent Sonic from getting up. Sonic reached his hand out in an attempt to grab Shadow's ankle which only caused Shadow to apply more pressure to the teens chest, making his gasp out in pain. 

“I expected you to put up more of a fight,” Shadow said before grabbing Sonic by the front of his shirt.

“What are you gonna do? Kill me?” Sonic asked, his tone was almost mocking.

Shadow rolled his eyes, “I see no reason too.”

“Then before you knock me out or whatever answers me, why do you go along with the Doctors plans? Is there someone you’re trying to protect?”

Shadow was quiet for a minute.

“I have my reasons,” was the last thing Sonic heard before pain exploded across his forehead. The world went black.

Shadow dropped the now limp teenager's body to the ground and got up. He closed his eyes and concentrated locking onto the experiment's chaos energy. Once he found it Shadow opened his eyes and teleported towards it.

* * *

Tails ran as fast as he could, ignoring the cuts and scrapes he was getting by running aimlessly through the thick of the woods. He skidded to a stop when a bright flash of light appeared in front of him and suddenly vanished, revealing the very thing Tails had been running from.

“Sh-Shadow!”

Shadow walked towards Tails who took a couple steps back.

“What are you doing here? What happened to Sonic?” Tails whimpered.

“He’s fine, but you're coming with me.”

“O-oh yeah? W-we’ll see about that!” Tails exclaimed as he started to fly using his tails. While he had been running he had managed to get them out of the confines of his pants in case he needed them.

Before Tails could get very far Shadow started hovering and very easily caught the child-fox hybrid and slammed him onto the ground, pinning him there and forcing his hands behind his back. 

Tails struggled as hard as he could but there was nothing he could do.

“Chaos control!” Shadow yelled out

“Soni-”

Tails never got to finish his last cry for help before a bright flash of light appeared. When it disappeared all traces of the two had vanished.

* * *

“YOU MEAN YOU SAW HIM!”

The employee manning the checkout counter at the inn slowly nodded his head and he started to slowly edge away from the counter. He was starting to get the vibe that this pink haired lady was mental.

“MY SONIC IS ALIVE!” Amy shouted. She slammed her hands down on the counter, “WHERE IS HE!” She demanded.

“Erm...miss I’m not allowed to disclose that kind of information,” The employee replied nervously.

Amy's face became blank and she pulled out her piko piko hammer.

“Perhaps you didn’t hear me,” She said, holding the hammer in a threatening manner, “WHERE. IS. HE.”

“Come on Amy, you’re scaring the poor guy, plus people are staring,” Knuckles said. Espio placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down.

Amy let out an annoyed grunt, “Fine!” She put her hammer away and sent the employee and death glare before allowing Espio her towards the couch in the lobby where the rest of the group was waiting while Knuckles apologized to the employee. 

“Amy, you can’t act like that towards people,” Cream scolded when Amy sat down.

“I know, I know, I just got so excited when I heard they were here.”

“We know Amy. I can’t wait to see Mr. Sonic and Tails again,” Cream replied.

“Yeah me neither, when I see Tails I’m gonna ask him if he wants me to teach him how to skate. I bet his tails will look so cool trailing behind him!” Charmy exclaimed.

“Hey, keep it down buzz brain! Do you wanna wake up the whole joint!” Vector yelled causing everyone in the lobby to shush him. Vector crossed his arms and looked away, “Charmy started it,” he muttered.

Knuckles walked back over to the group, causing Amy to stand back up.

“What did he say?”

“Well he said that he wasn’t allowed to tell us Sonic's room number but he said that Sonic wasn’t here right now.”

“So, I guess we just wait here until he comes back,” Rouge stated from her seat on the arm of the couch

“Ugh! I hate waiting around!” Amy exclaimed.

“I know it sucks but we don’t really have a choice. Maybe you should go for a walk to blow off some steam,” Knuckles suggested.

“A walk? Can I come too?” Cream asked before yawning.

Amy smiled softly at her little sister, “How about tomorrow? Right now I just wanna be alone.”

Cream nodded her head, “Okay Amy.”

Amy turned towards the rest of the group, “I’ll be back within an hour. I’ll call you guys if something comes up,” She stated before leaving.

“So what are we supposed to do to wait?” Vector asked.

The group suddenly heard the sound of cards being shuffled. Espio was holding a deck of cards.

“Poker anyone?”

* * *

Amy had to admit, the town was very pretty. It was coated in a lot of greenery or flora that had a very calming effect. When she decided to head back to the hotel Amy noticed just how dark it was. Not only that but she was all alone. Something didn’t feel right.

She noticed not too far away that there was a park that had street lights. She dashed over to it and pulled out her phone and dialed Knuckles number.

“Hello?” Knuckles greeted.

“Knuckles it Amy. Listen it’s kind of dark and I need you come and get me,” Amy stated as she walked through the park.

“Since when have you been afraid of that dark?” Knuckles asked.

Amy huffed, “Knuckles!”

“Alright,alright, where are ya?

“I’m at the local park near the-oof!”

Amy's phone clattered to the ground when she tripped. She turned around to see what she had tripped on and in the dim light she saw what looked like a leg.

“What the heck?” Amy asked as she picked her phone back up. 

“Amy, what’s happened? Are you alright?” She heard Knuckles ask. She put the phone back to her ear.

“Y-yeah I’m fine. Let me know when you get here,” she said before she hung up. 

Amy turned the flash light of her phone on and shone it on the offending object. It was a leg, a pair of them, sticking out of a bush. Amy sucked in a gasp and slowly made her way towards the bush. Shakily, she moved the leaves out of the way to see what was there.

Amy dropped her phone in horror and screamed.


	17. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic reunites with his friends and tries to find a way to rescue Tails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hey guys it’s me again. I just wanted to say thank you for being so understanding and supportive I really do appreciate it.

“Amy? Amy!” Knuckles yelled into his cell phone.

“What's wrong?” Cream asked in a drowsy voice. Apparently Knuckles yelling had woken her, Charmy and Vector up and also garnered the attention from Rouge and Espio who had been playing poker while the other group members slept.

“Nothings wrong. I’m going to go get some fresh air,” Knuckles before leaving the inn. He knew it was wrong to lie to his friends like that but the whole group was exhausted. He was sure that whatever had happened he’d be able to take care of it. 

Knuckles started to look when he found the park that Amy mentioned before they lost contact. In this distance he saw someone practically dragging another person. Knuckles silently made his way over to the pair, careful not to get caught. He squinted his eyes trying to make out the two and readying his brass knuckles if needed. Eventually he was able to make out that the person dragging the other looked a lot like his pink haired friend.

“Amy?” Knuckles called out. He wasn’t sure if it was really her or not.

Whoever that person was stopped walking and turned around. It was Amy! In a strained voice she grunted out, “Knuckles, help me.”

Knuckles ran over and did a double take when he saw who she was dragging. It was Sonic! He was in pretty bad shape and unconscious! Knuckles quickly slung the teens other arm around his shoulder so his weight wasn’t entirely on Amy.

“What happened to Sonic?” Knuckles asked.

Amy let out an unsteady breath, “I don’t know. I found him in the bushes like this!”

“Let’s get him to the van.” 

* * *

When they reached the inn parking lot Amy ran inside to get the others while Knuckles assessed the damage. He carefully took Sonics shirt off and winced.

“Sonic…what happened to ya buddy?” Knuckles mumbled when he got a look at all the bruises that littered Sonics torso

Amy followed by the others ran towards the van, concern written on all of their faces.

“You found Sonic?” Rouge asked.

“Amy did but he’s not in good shape,” Knuckles responded.

“Mr. Sonic,” Cream whimpered.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Vector asked.

Knuckles shook his head, “I guess we’ll find out when he wakes up. Right now we need to get him to a doctor-”

“N-no. No doctor,” A voice croaked. It was Sonic!

“Mr. Sonic! You're awake!” Cream exclaimed.

“No doctor? Dude are you outta your mind?! Look at you!” Knuckles yelled.

Sonic shook his head and sat up, “I’m fine. I need to find Tails!”

Amy gasped, “Oh my gosh! Tails! Wait, what do you mean by ‘find Tails.’

Sonic was silent for a moment, “Tails is...he’s gone. He was taken.”

Everyone's face held a mixture of shock and horror. Cream and Charmy started crying while Espio and Rouge looked down. Amy and Vector stood in place silently as they tried to come to grips with what they had just heard.

“That fat bastard!” Knuckles growled out as he clenched his fists.

“No, it wasn’t Eggman,” Said Sonic. All attention was on him, “It was someone who works for Eggman. It was Shadow.”

“Wait a minute. I know Shadow isn’t exactly friendly but he wouldn’t do something like this without a good reason,” Rouge interjected.

“Ha! Why should we listen to you? Eggman used to be your employer, how do we know you aren't still working with him!” Knuckles spat.

“Don’t you think if she wanted to betray us she would have done it already?” Espio asked.

“Exactly and if it wasn’t for Rouge we wouldn’t have even gotten this far in the first place,” said Amy/

“Speaking of that, how  _ did  _ you guys find me?” Sonic asked.

Rouge shook her head, “We’ll explain later, right now just tell us everything that happened.”

* * *

“So those two other people you were fighting, they were named Blaze and Silver and they were only fighting you to protect Blaze's sisters?” Amy asked.

Sonic nodded, “If they didn’t fight me Blaze's sisters would have gotten hurt. They were only following Eggman's orders because they had to.”

“But what about that Shadow guy? It doesn’t sound like he could care less about Blaze or her sisters. Why is he helping Eggman?” asked Knuckles.

“I’m not sure. Like Rouge said though, it has to be for a good reason.”

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s head to that donut shop and rescue Tails!” Vector exclaimed.

“He won't be there. I heard on the news the lab was destroyed in an explosion.”

“Oh yeah I can’t believe I forgot about that place. After all we did do a number on that place,” said Amy

Sonic’s eyes-widened. He whipped his head towards Amy, “You didn’t…”

Amy, seeing his expression laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. That was all he needed to hear. Sonic pinched the bridge of his nose, “We’ll discuss this later.” He focused his attention back towards the rest of the group, “Right now we need to figure out how we’re gonna find Tails,” Sonic looked to Rouge.

“Rouge, you worked longer for Eggman than I did. Did he ever mention or hint a secret or back up lab of some sort?”

Rouge thought for a second, “He did mention he had another lab that he used before moving to the smaller one in the donut shop but it’s far away.”

“Nothing too far away, I’ll drive anywhere!” Vector stated.

Espio sighed, “And by ‘I’ll’ he means me.”

“Yeah, and no matter where it is I’ll track it!” Charmy chirped.

“It’s in space.”

“....WHAT?!” 

“I don’t even think my tracking skills can extend beyond the stratosphere!” Charmy exclaimed.

Cream suddenly got a determined look on her face, “We still have to try!”

“I can’t go to space!”

“Charmy! If you were the one in Tails position you know he would go to space for you!”

“Cream’s right. We can’t give up yet,” said Sonic.

“But how are we supposed to get there? Unless you have a rocket ship that can fly to the moon then it ain't happenin’,” Knuckles said.

Rouge chuckled and everyone looked her way.

“Why are you laughing?” Knuckles asked slowly.

Rouge smirked, “Charmy, can I see your laptop for a second. Make sure you have the navigation system open.”

“Um, okay,” He said, handing it to her. Rouge typed something into the laptop before handing it back.

“Can you read those coordinates for me?”

“It says here they lead to nowhere. And that it's 30 minutes away.”

“Vector, drive us there,” Rouge ordered.

“Oka- wait a minute! You can’t tell me what to do!” Vector yelled.

Espio let out a sigh out of annoyance, “Fine. I guess I’ll drive.”

“What? No! I'll drive!” Vector yelled victoriously.

Espio rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say.”

“Charmy, pull up directions,” Vector ordered as everyone started to get into the van.

“Whatever you say boss,” Charmy responded.

Sonic looked towards the sky.

‘Hold on Tails. We’re coming.’

* * *

“Let me outta here!” Tails yelled his voice hoarse from excessive use. He didn’t care though.

Eggman entered the room, looking annoyed, “Keep it down! I’m trying to study the blood sample I just got from you!”

“No!” Tails yelled, shaking the door to the dog crate Eggman has shoved him into.

“You brat. Just you wait, I’ll put you in your place soon you two tailed freak!”

“You're the freak! What sane person merges human DNA with animal DNA!”

Eggman rattled the crate door with his fist, “Quiet you!”

“Bite me fatass!” Tails yelled.

“ _That_ can be arranged,” Eggman muttered. If he knew the kid would have been this much trouble he would have invested in a muzzle. 

Eggman left the room leaving Tails alone in the darkness. The 8 year-old hugged his knees to his chest.

“I want my big brother. I miss Sonic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I know it was short but I don’t have an explanation. The original authors note I left didn’t give one XP. Please let me know what you think and until next time!


	18. Late Night Chat Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Sonic have a heart to heart while Tails struggles to survive his imprisonment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hi everyone! Sorry it’s been a while. My motivation is still kind of meh but I was able to find time to finally go through this chapter and edit it. Alright, let’s go!

Amy stared up at the ceiling of the cramped van, surrounded by her friends who had all fallen asleep hours ago. Between Victor's snoring and her own thoughts tormenting her she just couldn’t sleep as the knowledge of what she had learned that day played on loop. Sonic, someone who’d she had known since they were kids had been hiding so much from her, from everyone. Sonic and Tails’s parents had been dead for four years and none of them knew! Sonic had also been working for a mad scientist that gave him super speed. It was all too much! 

She heard the sound of rustling sheets followed by one of the van doors opening and closing. She sat up and noticed the spot where Sonic had been lying down was now empty. Since sleeping wasn’t an option Amy decided to talk to Sonic. As silently as she could Amy pushed away the ratty sweatshirt she had been using as a makeshift blanket and got out of the van. She looked around, confused when she saw no sign of her friend. 

‘Did he run off?’

Amy walked a couple steps around the perimeter of the van before a voice startled her, “What are you doing up?”

Amy jumped and looked up to find Sonic laying on top of the van, using one arm to prop himself up. She crossed her arms and gave the other a deadpan look, “I should be asking you the same question.”

Sonic shrugged, “Can’t sleep.”

“Same.”

Sonic nodded and laid back down. Amy walked over to the hood and joined him on the roof. The two teens didn’t exchange words as they stargazed. 

“So...this is  _ you _ huh?” Amy suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.

“What do you mean?” Sonic asked, his gaze never leaving the night sky. 

“You know, Sonic, the lazy teen whose failing almost every class is actually Sonic, the stressed teen who won't ask for help.”

Sonic shrugged again, “Eh, I guess you could put it that way...”

There was a short pause before Amy decided to speak again.

“...I was...so worried...”

Sonic rolled his eyes and snorted, “You found me, you don’t have to worry anymore.”

Amy shook her head, “I’m not talking about just that. For years you hadn’t been the same. You became too busy to hang out with me and the others, you never wanted any of us to come over, you always had this tired look in your eyes. I wanted to help you but I didn’t know how. Even now that I know what actually happened, I still don’t know what to do.”

Amy paused for a moment.

“We’ve been friends since we were kids and yet it’s like I don’t even know you anymore.”

It was Sonics turn to be silent for a beat as he pondered what Amy had said.

“There’s nothing you can do. Nothing can change the past. All we can do now is move forward and hope for the best and if you fuck things up like I did then you just have to deal with it.”

Amy sat up and faced Sonic who had an unreadable expression on his face, his gaze seemingly looking at the stars but not really  _ seeing _ them.

“None of this was your fault!”

“Don’t lie to yourself,” He cut off. He sat up and faced Amy, “If I hadn’t taken Robotnik's job offer we wouldn’t even be in this mess. You guys wouldn’t have had to drop everything to look for me and Tails would still be here! I fucked up Amy!” Sonic paused and turned around so his back was facing his friend, “I should have known the offer was too good to be true.”

Amy hesitantly placed a hand on Sonics shoulder and scooted over so she was sitting next to him, “Like you just said, the past is in the past. All we can do is move forward, so quit dwelling on it. We’ll get through this and save Tails, together. Things have already started to look up for you.”

Sonic snorted, “Oh yeah? How?

“Well all , you’re not alone anymore. All our friends are here...I’m here.”

The two fell silent once more, longer than they had previously. They could see dawn was swiftly approaching as the sun started to peak over the horizon.

“Hey, Sonic.”

“Hm?”

“No more secrets okay? If something happens then please tell us. You may think that you have to shoulder all your burdens alone but you don’t have to because you’re not alone, you never were. You have us, you always have.”

Silence fell between the two once more for a couple moments. Amy felt herself actually starting to drift off when she heard Sonic speak up.

“Hey, Amy.”

“Yeah?”

“...Thanks.”

* * *

Tails wheezed as he tried his best to keep his tails spinning and to keep himself hovering in the air. After finally succumbing to an exhaustion induced sleep Tails had been woken up by Silver and brought to a room for testing. On their way there Silver couldn’t bring himself to look at the eight-year-old, he was ashamed of what he had done and what he was being forced to do. Despite everything Silver had done, Tails couldn’t bring himself to hate him. He knew he didn’t want to do this and was only doing so to protect Blaze and her sisters.

Tails spinned his twin tails as fast as he could, hovering above a pool of boiling water, knowing that if he stopped he would be boiled alive. Eggman wanted to see how long the human-fox hybrid could stay airborne. At first the child refused to comply, that is until the floor he was standing on to open up, revealing his fate if he continued to be disobedient. Tails finally gave into fatigue and lost consciousness. Which his namesakes ceasing their spinning he started to plummet down towards the boiling water. Silver caught Tails using his telekinesis and placed him on the ground a couple feet away from the pool.

For the first time that evening Silver gave the child a worried look, noting just how bad his condition was. His hair unkept and messy, his eyes had rings around them and were slightly dulled due to lack of sleep. If Eggman didn’t kill him surely one of his “experiments” would.

Eggman walked out of the observation chamber and towards the pair, “Strange, despite receiving his tails not too long ago he seems to be able to fly on his own for twenty minutes, I thought for sure he wouldn’t be able to last more than five.”

“Doctor, is the way you're treating him really necessary?” Silver asked.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“The way you’re treating him is inhuman. He hasn’t had much sleep since he got here and when he’s not needed by you he’s kept in a cage.”

Eggman scoffed, “It’s all in the name of science. To discover new things some sacrifices must be made.”

Silver had to stop the growl that he could feel growing in the back of his throat, “Can’t you at least let him have free roam of the base? We’re in space, it’s not like he can escape.”

“Absolutely not, if I give him privileges the brat will become even more arrogant than he already is. I can’t stand his attitude, in some ways he’s worse than that blue pin cushion. Once he learns some respect maybe I’ll be feeling more generous but until then the answer is no.

“I can’t blame him! You kidnapped him and took him away from his family! I’d be surprised if the kid didn’t hate you just as much as everyone else here does!”

Eggman pulled a laser gun out of his back pocket and shot Silver with it. He let out a yelp of pain and fell over backwards clutching the spot where he had been shot. It wasn’t fatal but it hurt like hell.

“Now listen here, Silver. I do not care if he hates me or not. What I do care about is my experiment succeeding no matter what and to do that sacrifices need to be made. I know that if Sonic were here he wouldn’t allow me to conduct my work so I do what was necessary in order to ensure my success in the pursuit of science.”

Silver stood up on his shaking two feet and sent a glare to the man in front of him. This wasn’t the same man that helped him hone his psychic abilities. That gave him a job. This was a monster.

“Very soon he’ll realize his ‘big brother’ isn’t coming to save him. He’ll give up and I’ll have the one thing I love most in the world. Do you know what that is?”

Silver remained silent. The doctor grinned.

“Control.”

The door leading to the hallway opened. In walked Shadow, his usual scowl present on his face. Eggman's grin only seemed to grow.

“Ah Shadow, there you are. I need you to return the subject to its cell.”

Tails stirred as he regained consciousness and opened his eyes . He was disoriented for a moment before regaining his bearings and weakly shooting daggers at Eggman

“I want Sonic! Take me home now!” He demanded. Tails forced himself not to cringe at how raspy his voice sounded.

“Silence, you mutt!” Eggman commanded before he left the room. Shadow started walking towards Tails who tensed up. He shot to his feet and was about to try and make a break for it. He didn’t get very far however as Shadow grabbed both his tails, yanking the child back. Once he was close enough Shadow let go of the namesakes in favor of one of his wrists.

Shadow dragged the struggling child out of the room. When they reached the cage Tails had been held in for the past couple of days Shadow roughly shoved him inside before leaving and shutting off the lights. Leaving Tails all alone in the dark. Not knowing what to do Tails curled in on himself. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them as his sobs caused his body to shiver.

“I-I wanna go home. I want my big brother...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I had to rewrite a majority of this chapter so I could make dialogue flow better and sound more natural. Next update will (hopefully) not take as long as this one did.


	19. The Ocean Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and friends must cross a body of water. Meanwhile, Tails is forced to fight one-on-one with Shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I know, I know, I took another hiatus, I’m sorry. My mental health is getting better but it’s still not the best so please bear with me. This was originally written back in March of 2017, let’s see what 16-year-old me didn’t know how to spell this time!

“Espio, why can’t you drive fasterrrrr?” Charmy whined. 

Espio let out an exasperated sigh and calmly explained as though he were talking to a toddler, “If I drive any faster we’ll get pulled over.”

“Ugh! This is taking forever!” Sonic exclaimed. Espio scowled at the road. He was just as bad as Charmy.

“Be patient, you two,” Said Rouge, “This place wasn’t supposed to be found, of course, it’s going to take a while to get there.”

“What do you mean by ‘wasn’t supposed to be found,’? Whose Eggman trying to hide this ‘place’ from? Where are we even going?” Amy asked.

Before Rouge could answer any of Amy’s questions Charmy yelled out, “Finally! We’re here!”

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, and Charmy all rushed over to the windows. They were parked near a beach.

“Aw, I can’t skate on the sand!” Charmy yelled out in frustration.

Espio parked the van and everyone piled out, looking around confused.

“Rouge, are you sure this is the right place?” Sonic asked.

Rouge nodded pointed towards the ocean, “Not too far from here is an island. There, Eggman used to have a base. He abandoned it because he got annoyed with having to leave the island to buy food, but he left many of his inventions there, including a rocket ship.”

“So we're gonna use the rocket to get us to space?” Vector asked.

“Precisely.”

Cream and Charmy cheered with glee. Sonic probably wouldn’t have cheered with them, if it wasn't for one small detail.

“Rouge, you're not suggesting we swim to the island...are you?” Sonic asked nervously. There were three things he hated more than anything else in the world, those being, Eggman, needles, and swimming. Oh, how he loathed swimming. He was fine with taking showers and drinking water but if you try to throw him into even a kiddie pool he will not hesitate to throw hands.

“Of course not.”

Sonic let out a sigh of relief.

“Well, then how are we supposed to get there? What are you gonna do? Steal a boat,” Knuckles scoffed, he was wearing a smug smile.

Rouge rolled her eyes, “Please, I wouldn’t be so careless as to steal a boat in the daylight with so many witnesses present. When we were driving here I contacted an old friend of mine who’ll bring us to the island. He should be here any minute.”

Just then the 8 heard the sound of something heavy being dragged across sand. About 20 feet away they saw a large, overweight man with purple hair and a frog on his shoulder dragging a giant rowboat. 

“That’s him. Hey Big!” Rouge called out, waving.

The man turned and waved back before dropping the boat and walking up to the group. ” Hello Miss Rouge.”

“Sir...you do realize you have a frog on your shoulder...right?” Amy asked.

“Hm?” Big picked up the frog and held it towards Amy’s face, “This is Froggy.”

Amy backed bewildered but smiled politely, “I see…hello, uh, Froggy.”

Froggy let out a croak in response. After everyone got into the large rowboat (which considering the number of people, ended up being quite cramped) Big got in and started rowing. Knuckles had been silently staring off into space when he felt slight movement next to him. He turned and saw Sonic with his arms crossed, body tense, rapidly tapping fingers against his bicep.

“Hey,” Knuckle said, nudging the speedster to gain his attention, “You okay?”

“Huh? Oh, I’m fine,” Sonic reassured. He gave the water around them a worried look before turning his attention towards Rouge.

“So, how long do you think this will take?” 

Rouge thought for a moment, “Well, considering the speed we're going at….about….three hours.”

Cue the groaning of seven kids who were fed up with this adventure...

* * *

Tails woke up to someone gently shaking him. He opened his blue eyes to see Blaze's amber ones staring back at him.

“It’s time,” She murmured, her voice held a certain weight to it. 

Tails sat up in the dog crate he was being kept in. In a voice just above a whisper, he asked, “Do I have to?

Blaze looked away unable to answer verbally. Her silence spoke volumes. Tails crawled out of his cage and followed Blaze to the room where Eggman's next ‘experiment’ would take place. Part of him was tempted to run, try to escape but he knew if Blaze didn’t catch him **_he_** would. 

When they got to the room Eggman was waiting there with Shadow. Tails involuntarily flinched and tried to hide behind Blaze

“Shadow, what are you doing here?” Blaze asked, she placed a hand protectively between Tails’ shoulders holding the boy close to her. She had a bad feeling...

Shadow didn’t answer. Eggman smiled a sick gleeful smile before saying, “I’m glad you asked. Today the test subject will be fighting, Shadow.”

“You can’t be serious!” Blaze exclaimed. She knew Shadow was strong enough to kill an army and that he wouldn’t hold back. Not even if his opponent was a child, “Please allow me to be his opponent instead!”

“If you were to face him I know you’d go easy on him and botch up my data. Now leave or do I need to remind you what will happen if you disobey me.”

Blaze lowered her head and turned around. She looked towards Tails and opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, before thinking against it and instead of closing her mouth. She walked away without saying a thing.

Once she was outside and the automatic doors closed she allowed her body to give out and slid down against the wall until she was crumpled on the floor. She hated herself, what she was doing, hurting someone, a child no less. She could fire bend for god sake, she was supposed to be strong but instead, she felt helpless.

“I’m...I’m sorry,” She whimpered, “I’m so, so sorry….”

Whoever she was apologizing to never heard her cries. No one did.

* * *

Tails watched Blaze, his only source of kindness, leave the room. Tails wrapped his tails around him as a source of comfort as though they could block out how cold the room felt.

Eggman cleared his throat, gaining Tails’ attention, “Now then, I will go through that door and watch the battle through the one-way window and record the data. Remember Shadow, do not hold back,” He said before leaving. He said this was all for research but that wasn’t true. His little experiment was rather unruly. Eggman wanted to be in control and to do that he’d have to have the brat put in his place. Who better to that than Shadow? 

Once Eggman was in the safety of his booth behind the one-way glass the match began. Shadow started to walk towards Tails who backed up out of fear. He had to think fast. He wouldn’t be able to fly high enough in time for Shadow not to be able to reach him and the guy had beaten Sonic so there's no way Tails could overpower him….his best bet was to try and outsmart him!

Tails kept backing up and readied his tails to start spinning. Once his back hit the wall he spun his tails as fast as he could and kicked off the wall, propelling him forward and headbutting Shadow in the stomach. Shadow let out a sound indicating he was winded, Tails placed his hands on Shadows shoulders, tails still spinning, and got behind him to chop him in the back of his neck and hopefully knock him out. Before he could, Shadow grabbed him by the wrist and flipped him over, and slammed him onto the floor. He then stomped on Tails’ chest causing the child to let out a pain-filled wheeze.

Tails managed to open one of his eyes a crack to see the cold rage on Shadow's face. Whether it was because of the humiliation that someone half his age had caught him off guard or because he had underestimated his opponent was unclear, all Tails knew was that he looked even scarier than he did before.

“Pathetic,” Shadow scoffed before kicking Tails in the side hard enough that he crashed into the wall in a crumpled heap.

Shadow turned his back on the child and started to walk away. He stopped when he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around to find the hybrid standing on his feet and shakily limping towards him. 

With every step he took Tails’ body screamed at him to just stop but he ignored it. He had to prove he wasn’t weak. He knew Eggman was trying to break his spirit, he had to prove that he wasn’t going to give up. With every step towards the teen Tails’ vision grew blurrier. When he was only a couple feet away from Shadow did his body finally give way.

“I-I….wont...g-give u….up. I’m….not...weak….” Tails rasped before falling unconscious.

Shadow stared at the unconscious body until Eggman walked back into the room looking annoyed.

“I don’t understand. How could he still have the will to fight even though he knew he’d lose. Looks like I’ll have to work even harder if I want to gain control. In the meantime, Shadow could take him to his cell. He’s no use to me like this.”

Shadow nodded his head and slung the child over his shoulder. He walked to the room Tails cage was in and placed him inside. He stared at Tail's unconscious body. What the kid had said to him, the determined look in his eyes, it almost reminded him of-

Shadow broke his gaze. What happened happened, there was no point dwelling on the past. All he cared about now was serving the Doctor and the project's success. Then maybe...the damage could be undone...

* * *

“Are we there yet?” Charmy asked.

Victor grit his teeth. At this point, he would have thrown Charmy off the boat a long time ago if it wasn’t for Espio who would kill him if he did.

“Hm, let me think since we weren’t there the 52 other times you asked, I’m guessing the answer is still, NO!” 

“Hey, chill out would ya?” Charmy responded in a cheeky tone. At this point, he was just annoying Victor for his own amusement. He was so fun to irritate.

“Amy, it’s really hot here,” Cream said in a sad voice.

“I know Cream. Don’t worry, we’re almost there….I hope,” Amy responded.

Rouge, who had been quietly staring at the ocean until now suddenly spoke up, “Uh….guys? I think we have an issue.”

Everyone shifted their gaze to where Rouge was pointing. A grey metallic fin was poking out of the ocean.

“Sh-sh-sh-shark!” Amy squeaked out in fear.

“No, it’s not just any old shark,” Knuckles started, noting the metal fin.

“A robot shark,” Sonic said in a low voice.

The robot shark headbutted the boat causing it to rock roughly.

“This is bad!” Exclaimed Amy, “The shark is trying to capsize the boat!” 

“Amy, I don’t know how to swim,” Cream whimpered. She sounded like she was about to start crying.

“I don’t either, kid,” Said Sonic. The shark headbutted the boat again, causing it to rock violently.

“We’ve got to do something!” Charmy cried out.

Sonic looked around before his eyes landed on the oar Big was holding.

“I’m borrowing this,” Sonic said, snatching the object before the fishermen could respond. 

Sonic shifted towards the side of the boat the shark was swimming near and tried to hit the shark on the nose with the oar. He had seen it work in a movie, now he just had to hope it worked on robots as well. He was able to successfully hit the shark on the nose but all it did was annoy the robot. In retaliation it took a bite out of the ore, shattering the paddle part. Sonic pulled the now broken oar out of the water, giving it a flat look.

“Good going genius!” Knuckles snapped.

“I’d like to see you do better knucklehead!” Sonic yelled, throwing the oar down on the boat floor.

“Would you two knock it off! Unless you hadn’t noticed we need to come up with a plan before that thing attacks the boat again!” Amy exclaimed.

Rouge suddenly gasped, “I got it! Sonic your quills!”

“Quills?” Amy asked in confusion. That’s when she noticed the blue quills poking out of Sonics' hair.

“What about them?” Sonic asked.

“Use them to slice through the robot shark,” Rouge explained.

“Are you crazy?! Those things in the water and I can’t swim,” Sonic argued.

“Here it comes!” Charmy yelled.

“Sharks are attracted to blood, maybe we can use the blood on one of Sonics bandages to make the shark jump out of the water,” Espio stated calmly as if they weren’t being attacked.

“Good thinking Espio!” Amy exclaimed unwrapping the blood-stained bandage from the speedster's arm. Once it was off she handed them to Espio and asked, “How are we going to make the shark jump high enough to get it out of the water through?”

“Leave that to me,” Rouge said, taking the bandages from Espio. She made her way over to Knuckles and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Hey, what are you-?!”

Before he could finish Rouge jumped, putting her weight into his shoulder causing his knees to buckle, Rouge jumped up again, this time off of Knuckles' head causing him to fall over into Vector.

“Ooomph! Hey, watch it bud!” Vector snapped.

Rouge held the bandage above the water while in the air and just like predicted, the robot shark shot out of the water. Sonic (also using Knuckles as a springboard, causing him to fall over yet again) jumped towards the robot and curled into a ball, and sliced right through the robo shark.

“Go Sonic!” Amy and Cream cheered.

Sonic unfurled from his ball form and smirked only to realize he was falling, heading straight towards the ocean. Sonic yelled before he landed in the water.

“Sonic!” Amy exclaimed worriedly.

Rouge gasped and angled her body so she’d land in the water near the area she had seen him fall in.

The eight passengers watched the water intently, waiting for the two to resurface. 

“What's taking so long? That's it I’m going in!” Knuckles yelled.

“Wait! Look!” Cream called out before the redhead could jump in. Rouge’s head suddenly breached the water, Sonics unconscious body slung over her shoulder.

Rouge swam over to the boat and had Big load Sonics body on, “I don’t think…...he’s breathing,” she said between breaths.

“Oh no, Sonic!” Amy cried worriedly and she crawled over to Sonic as his body was laid on the floor.

“Don’t worry, I know CPR. Amy placed your ear on his chest and tell me if you hear a heartbeat.” Knuckles said as he started to perform chest compressions

“I think I hear his heartbeat, but it’s faint.”

“Looks like we’ll have to take drastic measures. Amy, I need you to pinch Sonics nose and perform mouth to mouth.”

“Y-you mean kiss him?!” Amy exclaimed, her face becoming beat red.

“No! There’s a difference! Just do it! We don’t have much time!” Knuckles yelled as he continued his chest compressions.

Amy looked at Sonic. She pinched his nose and slowly started to bring her face closer to his, trying to ignore how fast her heart was beating. When her lips were just inches from his Sonics body suddenly jolted as he started coughing up water.

“Sonic!” Amy cried out happily. She helped Sonic sit up and supported his back as he continued to cough and gasp for air.

“Mr. Sonic!” Cream yelled.

“He’s alive!” Charmy cheered.

“Easy there,” Knuckles said, supporting Sonic's lower back.

“I’m okay,” Sonic wheezed.

Amy suddenly started crying and flung herself into Sonic, hugging him. “I thought I lost you!” She sobbed.

Sonic wrapped an arm around Amy hoping to calm her down, “Hey it's alright, I’m fine, really.”

“Ms. Rouge you missed it!” Creamed squealed when Big finished hauling the white-haired teen back onto the boat.

“Missed what?”

“It was Knuckles. He thought you were taking too long and was getting ready to jump into the water after you!”

“Oh was he?” Rouge smirked at Knuckles, who had a slight blush dusting his cheeks

“N-no! The only reason I was gonna jump in was because I couldn’t just let my best friend drown!” 

“Yeah Knux, I’m  _ sure  _ that’s the  _ only  _ reason,” Sonic said sarcastically, causing the others to laugh.

Knuckles turned his head to the side and muttered, “Whatever.”

“Hey Rouge, how did you know about my quills?” Sonic asked.

“When we saw the shark, they started poking out. The last time I checked, hair doesn’t get sharp when stressed. They have something to do with Eggman, don’t they?”

Sonic nodded, “I drank a vial titled ‘hedgehog serum’ I saw lying around when I was trying to escape the lab with Tails. He tried to make it so we couldn’t leave and I got desperate.”

Rouge let out a dry laugh, “It’s ironic, hedgehogs used to be Eggman's favorite animal. Now someone who he probably hates is part hedgehog.”

“Well looks like we’ll never find out if he does hate Sonic or not cause we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere!” Charmy cried out, holding the destroyed oar.

“Don’t worry, I always keep a spare oar attached to the boat,” Big said holding it up.

“Big, you're a lifesaver!” Amy yelled.

With another obstacle taken care of the group continued their journey to Eggman's island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Sorry for taking so long, as I stated before my mental health is affecting my motivation and most of my time is consumed by college work at the time being. I’ll post another chapter as soon as I can. Thank you for all your support and don’t forget to tell me what you think! Stay safe!


	20. Destination Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and co. make it to Eggman's other lab. Tails attempts to escape from Eggman's space base.

“Land ho!” Charmy yelled while pointing to something in the distance.

Sonic’s haze followed the skaters pointing finger and saw an island made of rock with a volcano sprouting out. On the lip of the volcano, he saw what looked like a white building.

“So that's his base?” Sonic asked, turning his attention to Rouge. 

She nodded, “It used to be, but the G.U.N found out about his activities and he had to go into hiding. That’s why his new base was disguised as a donut shop, so he wouldn’t get caught again.”

“What’s G.U.N?” asked Cream.

“Guardian Units of Nations. Eggman is a dangerous man, they also got him when he disappeared.”

“Do you know what kind of experiments he was conducting?” Sonic asked.

“I’m afraid not. Eggman only told me so much and that’s only because he viewed me as confident. Excluding Shadow, I was the closest thing he had to a right-hand man.”

It was another 10 minutes before the boat reached the shore. Once it did and everyone unloaded Rouge walked over to Big and thanked him for his help.

“Oh, it's nothing, Miss Rouge. Just call me again if you need help. Me and Froggy are gonna go fishing,” said Big.

Rouge nodded, “Will do, see ya later,” She said. She watched a bit as he paddled away before turning her attention back towards the group. When the group reached the location of the lab they were greeted by a large door with a small camera attached. The camera zoomed in on the group members and scanned them.

“Intruder alert!” A robotic voice said before a laser appeared out of the camera and began shooting at them. 

Sonic stepped in front of his friends, “Get to cover everyone! Leave this guy t-”

Before Sonic could finish his sentence Espio threw one of his throwing stars at the camera. The machine sputtered and sparked and stopped shooting at the group, a trial of smoke leaking out of the broken electronic. 

“Great job Espio!” Charmy cheered.

“Show off,” Sonic muttered while crossing his arms.

Sonic and Knuckles walked up the large doors of the fortress and looked at each other before each of them placed both hands on the doors and pushed as hard as they could. The doors let out a loud creaking sound as if they hadn’t been opened in a long time. The seven entered the dark lab with only the sunlight that had filtered in as their only source.

“It's too dark, I can’t see anything,” Knuckles growled out.

“Amy, I'm afraid of the dark,” Cream whimpered, grabbing her big sister's hand.

“Hold on! I think I found the light switch,” Rouge said. With a flick, the room lit up revealing a dirty, messy lab with various broken pieces of equipment lying around as if the last person here had left in a hurry, which if Rouge’s story was true, was indeed the case.

“This place is disgusting!” Amy exclaimed. 

“Hey Rouge, what exactly are we doing here?” Charmy asked as he roller-skated over to her, avoiding broken objects and scattered papers along the way.

“This was Eggman’s old base. If my guess is correct it may also have a spaceship somewhere.”

“I say we split up and look for it,” Vector said.

“Bad idea,” Rouge started, “Knowing Eggman this place may be booby-trapped.”

“There’s a corridor,” said Knuckles, “I say we go down it and see if we can find any-”

Before he could finish his sentence a blue blur zoomed by him and down the corridor. Knuckles was silent for a moment before regaining his composure and realizing what had just happened.

“-thing...hey I wasn’t done! Sonic!” Knuckles yelled, running after the blur.

“Oh boy,” Amy groaned while rolling her eyes.

“Some things just never change,” Rouge said with a laugh before following the others.

* * *

Knuckles ran down the corridor after his friend. He had no idea where Sonic went but if he had to guess he'd say if there was a room at the end of the hall he was probably there.

He reached the end of the hallway and like he predicted there was a room, the door wide open. The room looked like some sort of garage. Inside were motor vehicles that resembled cars but with various add-ons, one even having a giant spike attached to it. Knuckles looked around some more before finding Sonic rummaging around what looked like a mix between a 1950’s style car and a spacecraft seen in sci-fi movies.

“Sonic, what are you doing?”

“Trying to find a manual. I need to learn how to drive this thing in less than a minute. Once everyone gets in here we're leaving.”

“Leaving? None of us know how to pilot a spaceship.”

“I know, that’s why I’m looking for a manual to learn.”

” Ha! Let you pilot?” Knuckles barked out another laugh, “You don’t even know how to drive a car!” 

Sonic shot his friend a dirty look before he continued his searching.

“Sonic, I know you wanna save Tails as soon as possible but we can’t do anything rash.”

“I know but...just imagining him in that place...it’s just...I always thought he needed me more than I needed him. We depended on each other but...him not being here...him being there...it's made me realize that….I need him and if anything were to happen to him I’d never be able to forgive myself. I already failed him once, I can’t do it again.” Sonic paused in his search efforts, shoulders sagging. Knuckles placed a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder.

“Sonic! Knuckles!” They heard Amy’s call out, “Where are you guys?”

“Are you gonna be okay?” Knuckles asked Sonic. The teen nodded.

“I’ll be fine.”

“We’re over here! Sonic found a spaceship!” Knuckles replied.

The rest of the group made their way over were Knuckles and Sonic were and crowded around the vehicle in awe.

“So this is a spaceship? It looks a lot like a car but...different!” Charmy gushed, clearly excited. Not every seven-year-old could say they’ve seen a spaceship in real life after all.

“Are you sure this is even a spaceship?” Amy asked as she climbed inside one of the back seats. From the looks of it, it seated 10 comfortably, enough for everyone.

Sonic (who was reading a set of instructions he found) nodded, “It says so right here, though I can barely read this thing! It looks like it was written by a 4-year-old!”

Vector snatched the set of instructions out of Sonic's hand and looked them over, “This guy's handwriting is worse than Charmy's!”

“Hey!”

Espio grabbed the instructions from Vector, looked it over for a minute before nodding, “I’ll pilot the spaceship.”

“Are you sure? This stuff looks kind of advanced,” Sonic said.

“Looks can be deceiving. He made it look complicated but I should be able to at least get us to space and back.” Espio said, getting into the pilot's seat.

Once everyone was on board Espio hit the button that closed the door and covered the top of the car with a glass dome. He hit a button that caused the roof to open up and caused the platform the ship was on to raise and extend outward, ripping across the now orange sky.

“Hold on everybody. Launch in 5, 4, 3, 2…”

“Blast off!” Charmy finished as Espio pulled the brake lever, shifting it into drive. The craft shot forward and began to gain speed. Before the platform even ended the space shift was off the ground and into the air.

* * *

Tails awoke from a restless slumber to the door of the room he was in opening. Tails sat up confused. He was half expecting Eggman but instead, there stood Silver holding a plastic container.

“Hey Tails, listen I can’t stay long but I brought you something.”

Silver placed the container in between the bars of Tails cage sideways. Tails grabbed the container and opened it revealing a cupcake inside. He gave the cupcake a confused look before speaking.

“Um...thanks. Doctor Robotnik didn’t drug this or anything right?”

“What?! No! Not at all, I made it. Just, uh, make sure you eat it in small bites,” He said, winking, “Well, I have to head out before the doc realizes I left my post. Bye.”

“Wai-” Tails started but Silver was already gone.

Tails looked at the cupcake curiously before doing as instructed. It didn’t take long for him to bite down on something hard. He pulled it out and realized it was a paperclip and if any of the movies he had seen had taught him anything it meant that he might be able to pick the lock and bust his way out of here!

Tails straightened the paper clip out and stuck his hand out between the bars of the cage, placing one hand on the lock while the other inserted the paperclip. Charmy had once shown him how to pick a lock, he could only hope that what he learned worked.

It took a couple more minutes longer than he was proud to admit but eventually he heard a dull thud sound. Stashing the paper clip in his pocket, Tails tested the door of his cage, feeling a rush of satisfaction when it swung open.

Knowing that once Eggman or Shadow noticed he was gone they’d start searching for him, Tails looking around the room for something he could use to buy him time. In the corner of the room, he noticed an old bucket and mop. Perfect! Tails separated took the mop part, discarding the stick and placing the mop part in the cage, in the corner covered in shadows. It wasn’t very convincing but he’d work with what he had.

Tails opened the door that led to the hallway and peaked out. Seeing no one around he fully emerged from the room, closing the door and sprinting towards the left side of the ship. There had to be an escape pod or something that could get him off the ship!

Eventually, Tails made it to a large room with controls for the ship and a large window in front, giving him the perfect view of Earth. To the right of the room, Tails noticed a door with a sign reading, ‘ESCAPE PODS’ hanging above. Tails smiled, he was finally going to go home! He was about to run towards the door when a voice from behind stopped him.

“Going somewhere?”

Tails felt his heart freeze and slowly turned around. Shadow was leaning against the corner of the other side of the room, arms crossed and keeping a firm glare on the fox-child hybrid. 

Tails spun his tails getting ready to fly away but before he could get far Shadow, using his speed, ran behind the child and grabbed him by one of his tails. He lifted Tails up by one of his namesakes, holding him upside-down.

“AH! HEY! LET ME GO!” Tails screamed. He was thrashing as much as he could in his current position. He was so close to getting home, to freedom, he couldn’t give up, not now!

Shadow ignored the child flailing and brought him back to the experiment's containment unit, opening the cage to put him back in. Shadow let go of the child's tail when placing him inside. When his appendage was free Tails immediately tried to push past Shadow, who roughly shoved him inside before locking the cage.

Tails grabbed at the bars and gave Shadow a defiant look, “Let me outta here!”

Shadow shot the hybrid a glare causing him a cower and shrink back in on himself.

“You’re a fool. You should have figured it out by now that there's no escape and no one's coming for you. You should just give up,” Shadow said. He was about to leave when he heard Tails speak.

“N-no! You’re wrong! Someone is coming for me and until I’m free I’ll never stop fighting!”

Without saying another word Shadow left the room leaving Tails in the dark all alone. Once he was outside the room he leaned against the door and closed his eyes. His permanent scowl softened slightly allowing a pensive look on his face to form.

‘He reminds me of...’

* * *

_ “Why do you keep doing that?” _

_ A little girl about the same age as the boy turns around, “Keep doing what?” _

_ “Trying to escape? You know the guards won't let you.” _

_ “Come over here and I’ll show you.” _

_ The boy complied and looked out the big window. _

_ “You see that big blue orb over there?”  _

_ The boy nodded, “Yeah.” _

_ “That place is called Earth. My Uncle is from there and someday I want to visit!” _

_ “Yeah, but you know you’ll just get caught.” _

_ The girl smiled, “I know but I refuse to give up the fight! I will visit Earth one day!” she said, pumping his fists into the air with vigor. _

_ The boy nodded, “Someday I hope we can visit Earth, together.” _

_ The girl nodded and stared at the boy, her smile widened, “I agree! Let's make a promise!” She exclaimed, holding out her pinky finger _

_ The boy looked back to her and smiled before linking his pinky finger with hers. Making a vow that someday they would visit Earth together. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I’m going to try to keep these uploads consistent but no promises, also happy Valentine's day!


	21. Space Colony Ark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and the team make it to Eggman's base while the Doctor begins the next stage in his experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I’m sorry for not uploading Saturday, something came up and I was too busy;-;.

Tails had been drifting in and out of sleep before the door opening woke him from his light sleep with a jolt. Instead of Blaze or Silver coming to get him, this time it was Eggman himself.

“How is my little project doing?” Eggman asked, his voice snide and condescending. He reached out his hand to pet Tails on the head as if he were a dog. Tails in retaliation growling and snapped at Eggman's hand even managing to nip him before the scientist could recoil.

“Just keep it up fox-brat but you won't be acting so snappy once I’m done with you.”

Tails rolled his eyes. He’d been saying that for as long as Tails had been here. The threat had lost its effect a long time ago.

Two robots holding guns walking into the room. Once Tails’ cage was unlocked they pointed their guns at him. A silent message, one foot out of line and they’d shoot. Eggman led Tails and the robots down the hall. Tails’ ears perked up in confusion when instead of going through the door on the right at the end of the hallway they instead went through the door on the left.

The room they had entered looked almost like a hospital room with a bed and medical equipment. The robots forced tails onto the hospital bed and attached the leather straps attached to the bed to his wrists and ankles making it so that he couldn’t get up. Tails moved his head to the side and noticed two empty large containers to his right.

The door was opened and a bed was wheeled in carrying an unconscious girl. The girl had reddish-brown hair tied in pigtails and was wearing a green tank top with blacks pants and green shoes. She looked to be about Tails' age more or less.

Eggman walked up to Tails and smiled maliciously, “You're probably wondering what this girl is doing here, well allow me to explain. She is a normal girl and I would like to see what would happen if I transferred your blood into her body. Would she become part fox as well? Will she stay human? The suspense is killing me.”

Tails' eyes widened and started to struggle against the leather straps holding him to the bed. He knew Eggman was insane but this was downright a deranged way of thinking.

“Don’t act so upset. If this experiment works you'll have a new friend,” Eggman said with a smirk. 

“Why are you doing this? What did that girl ever do to you!” Tails demanded.

“Oh Tails, sometimes things must sacrificed in the name of science,” Eggman walked over to Tails holding a syringe filled with a liquid, “And if that thing needs to be the life of a little girl or little boy, then so be it,” He said as he inserted the liquid into Tails veins. 

“You’re no scientist! They have a code of ethics they follow! You’re a monster!”

Eggman ignored the 8-year-old as he finished administering the drug.

The effects were almost immediate, it wasn’t long before Tails’ lost his battle with staying away and drifted off into another dreamless slumber. Once he was asleep Eggman got to work and attached an IV to Tails’ right arm. Eggman watched in anticipation and excitement as the blood slowly started to leave the hybrid's body, through the tube and was deposited into two bins off to the side.

The door to the rid slid open, there stood one of Eggman's robots,

“Sir, we have a problem,” it said before Blaze ran into the room. Before she could make it far one of the robot guards who had been standing next to Tails’ bed walked over and blocked her from making it any further inside.

“Blaze, good to see you,” Eggman greeted with a smile.

“Doctor Robotnik, please, I beg you, leave my sister out of this!” Blaze begged.

“Hm? Now, why should I do that? After all, I need someone to run my experiment on.”

“Doctor Robotnik, please! You promised you wouldn’t harm them if I did what you said!”

“And I’m not harming them, I’m just using this one for my experiment.”

“Doctor, please! If you need to do this experiment then use me as your test subject instead!” Blaze pleaded. Her eyes landed on Marine and she felt her heart freeze. She promised she’d keep them safe! She promised-

“Why can't I do that. You see I need someone who shares the same blood type as Tails. Your’s doesn’t match therefore I can’t use you for the experiment.”

Blaze couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She did everything he said, he said that he wouldn’t harm them if she obeyed, and yet here she was, helplessly watching her sister sleeping not even 20 feet away unaware of what would transpire.

“But-”

“Silence! You should be grateful I’m only using one of your sisters and not both of them! Robots, take her away!” Eggman ordered.

Blaze's gaze didn’t lead her sister as she was roughly grabbed by her shirt and thrown back into the hallway, closing the door in her face. Silver, who had been standing outside the door waiting for Blaze to come out, placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Blaze-”

“This shouldn’t have happened.”

“Wh-what?” Silver asked in confusion.

“None of this should have happened. When I was offered the chance to enhance this power I was born with I should have known it was too good to be true!” Blaze yelled as she punched the ground in frustration, leaving a small dent, “If I had known I would have put Marine and Sticks in danger I would never have taken the offer!”

Silver gave his friend a sympathetic look wishing he could do something to help but they didn’t even know where Sticks was being held on the ship. Eggman made sure to hide them well so Blaze and Silver wouldn’t be able to break them out. Blaze and Silver made a promise that they’d keep the girls safe, at least until they could figure out a way off of this prison.

They failed them.

Just then the two heard an alarm start to go off as a robot zoomed into the room Marine, Tails and Eggman were in. 

“What's going on!” Silver yelled, clearly startled by the loud noise.

“The alarm means there's an intruder,” Blaze responded as she wiped away her tears and stood up.

“An intruder! In space?!” Silver asked in disbelief.

“We need to get to our stations,” Blaze said before running off. As she was just about to leave Silver grabbed her wrist.

“Hey, are you gonna be okay?” He asked.

The purple-haired teen kept her back towards him as she answered, 

“...No…”

* * *

Eggman rolled his eyes as Blaze was dragged out of the room. Honestly, kids these days, so emotional. He turned his attention back to the tubes watching as more and more of the hybrid's blood left his body. He only needed 2...maybe 3 pints of it, just enough so the hybrid didn’t die...hopefully. Then he could work on putting that blood into Marine's body and seeing if she grew fox tail with a matching pair of ears.

Suddenly he heard the alarm go off and not long after three of his robots entered.

“Sir, there appears to be an intruder.”

“An intruder? But how? Not even G.U.N knows of my existence up here. Well no matter, I must make sure they are dealt with. You, get someone to watch the experiment and carry it through as planned,” Eggman ordered before leaving.

“Yes sir.”

Eggman left the room ready to deal with whatever annoyance was interrupting his work. Little did he know this “annoyance” was much more than just that.

* * *

“Woah! Hey, Cream check this out! I think I can see Mars from here!” Charmy exclaimed.

“Cool!” Cream replied as they crowded near the window seat

Sonic watched from the back window as Earth got farther and farther away. Knuckles noticed Sonic in his pensive state and decided to approach him.

“Hey man, what’s on your mind?”

The blue-haired teen shrugged, “It's just a lot to take in. I mean, everything happened so fast. One day you're just a normal high schooler, the next you're in outer-space getting ready to fight a deranged scientist.

“It's weird, isn't it. It feels like just yesterday we were just kids.”

A small smile formed on Sonic’s lips, “Yeah. Remember that time when we were in the woods and Tails got stuck in a really high tree?”

Knuckles mirrored Sonics' smile, “Yeah and I told him that if he didn’t get down from there I’d kick his scrawny butt down.”

Sonic let out a small laugh, “How could I forget? The moment you started climbing he screamed so loud I think everyone within a 10-mile radius could hear.”

“Everyone, I think we're here,” Espio said from his captain seat. In front of the spacecraft was a grey spherical mass of metal with what appeared to be a face with a mustache on it,  “Hang on tight, I’m initiating the landing in less than a minute,” Espio flew the ship around the base until he saw a small tunnel. He flew into the tunnel and an automatic door opened leading to a garage-like area. Espio landed the craft and let out a sigh of relief.

“Good job Espio,” Charmy said.

Espio smiled, “All in a day's work.”

Sonic, Rouge, Amy, Knuckles, Espio, and Vector got off the ship. Charmy and Cream unbuckled their seat belts but were stopped from leaving the car by Vector.

“Oh no! You two are staying here.”

Charmy opened his mouth to protest.

“But Vector-”

“No buts. You two will only get in the way.”

Amy glared at Vector for his harsh choice of words, “What he’s trying to say is the best way you can help us is to stay put until we get back, okay?”

Cream looked deflated but mumbled out a quiet, “Okay, Amy.”

Amy nodded in acknowledgment and turned her attention over to Charmy waiting for his answer.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” He muttered, crossing his arms.

Amy smiled sweetly and walked back over to Sonic and the others, “So, what's the plan?”

“I’m gonna run inside with Knuckles and look for Tails. Amy, you go with Rouge and see if you can find where Eggman might be hiding. Vector, Espio you guys destroy any bots you see, got it?”

Espio nodded while Vector exclaimed, “You got it!”

“Alright then. Ready Knucklehead?”

Knuckles smirked, “Keep calling me that, and Eggman's face won't be the only thing I smash in.”

Sonic smirked right back before grabbing Knuckles wrist and zooming in. Before the other could even breathe they heard an alarm start to go off.

“Oh no! Sonic! Knuckles!” Amy yelled as the four ran in after the speedster. When they got inside they saw a sea of robots.

“There are too many robots here. I don’t think we’ll ever find them,” Vector commented.

“Oh yes, we will!” Amy exclaimed, pulling her piko piko hammer out of nowhere and smashing robots with it.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Vector asked before he too, along with Espio and Rouge started destroying bots.

Amy ducked as a robot swung its limb at her before she hit it with her hammer. She heard what sounded like metal being cut into behind her and turned around. She saw a spiky ball slice through 3 robots before it unfurled revealing itself to be the blue-haired teen she had been looking for.

“Sonic, you're okay!” She exclaimed.

Sonic looked at Amy and smiled only for it to turn into an alarmed look, “Amy look-”

Before he could finish the sentence without taking her eyes off of Sonic Amy smashed the robot that was coming up behind her with her hammer.

“...out…”

Sonic staring at Amy for a moment. He opened his mouth to ask how she did that but was cut by Knuckles.

“You guys! I could use a little help here!”

The two looked over to see knuckles being surrounded by 4 robots. Amy took care of one robot while Sonic took care of 2 and Knuckles took care of the remaining one. After 5 more minutes, the 6 teens stood among the wreckage of robot scraps. Various small forest animals were running around in a panicked frenzy.

“Where did all these critters come from?” Amy asked as she moved out of the way as a squirrel ran by her.

“We can swap theories later. Right now we gotta focus on finding Tails,” Knuckles said. As soon as he said that more robots started heading towards the group from different directions.

“There’s more, ugh!” Amy groaned.

“We’ll hold the robots off, you two look for Tails,” Espio ordered.

“Got it, let's go Sonic,” Knuckles said.

“Just make sure you don’t end up squashing any critters,” Sonic said before grabbing Knuckles wrist and dashing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: There's something I had to cut out because it didn’t flow but I want to include it here because I liked the idea of it. Rouge is fighting the robots using a laser gun. How’d she get the gun? Who knows. I like to think she stole it from Robotnik's lab before chapter 10 because she knew she’d need it. Anyways please let me know what you guys think! Until next time!


End file.
